La Stronza Della Porta Accanto
by the old phib
Summary: Una volta finito il college Brittany decide di trasferirsi nella vecchia casa di sua nonna per cominciare una nuova vita. Riuscirà a farsi piacere dalla sua misteriosa burbera affascinante nuova vicina?
1. 1

**Ciao ragazzi!**

**Questa è la prima fic che scrivo in Italiano e non in Inglese, probabilmente più avanti la tradurrò se il tempo me lo permetterà...**

**Per il momento ditemi che ne pensate, seppellitemi di commenti e siate pure brutali, mi raccomando! :)**

**Un grazie di cuore a eli e Evey-h che stanno beta-leggendo la mia fic!**

**the old phib **

* * *

**1.**

"Grazie ancora Mike. Vi chiamo!" esclamò con uno dei suoi dolci sorrisi salutando con un ultimo aggraziato gesto della mano il ragazzo dai tratti orientali, che, rispondendo silenziosamente al suo sorriso, si avviò verso il Grand Cherokee grigio di seconda mano che stava parcheggiato lungo il vialetto, quindi lo osservò fare retromarcia, voltarsi verso di lei e farle un ultimo educato cenno di saluto attraverso il finestrino prima di sparire lungo la strada vuota.

Da quello che Brittany ricordava era sempre così la domenica mattina da quelle parti. Vuoto, sì. Vuoto e silenzioso. E certo, doveva ammettere che erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che ci aveva messo piede e che il tempo passa e le cose cambiano, ma… Ecco, in realtà non le pareva che le cose fossero poi cambiate così tanto. Almeno non ad una prima impressione. Per qualche secondo continuò a guardarsi ancora un po' in giro cercando di ricollocare sistematicamente ogni particolare del cortile, della strada e delle case dei vicini che riusciva a scorgere standosene lì, in piedi sul porticato, e con una stravagante mescolanza di familiarità e noia si rese conto di ricordarsi perfettamente quasi ogni cosa.

Per un istante si chiese per la millesima volta se prendere la decisione di trasferirsi lì non fosse stato soltanto un colossale errore. In fondo forse non sarebbe stato meglio cercare un appartamento in città assieme a qualche amico o a qualche sconosciuto come faceva la gente normale a 23 anni? Vivere in compagnia, fare casino, organizzare feste da urlo… Lo sguardo poi le cadde sullo scatolone che conteneva la macchinetta per il caffè che le avevano regalato Mike e Tina e tutti i suoi dubbi si accantonarono di nuovo in un angolo della sua mente, perché era proprio quello il reale motivo per cui si stava trasferendo lì. Erano loro e la loro stupida macchinetta del caffè. Era il desiderio di chiudere una volta per tutte con la sua stupida fase college, il desiderio di cominciare a vivere una vita vera in cui ci fosse spazio per qualcuno con cui bere il caffè al mattino presto senza doversi addormentare con la preoccupazione di non sapere se una volta riaperti gli occhi sarebbe stata di nuovo sola, il desiderio di innamorarsi davvero.

Questo e la sua inguaribile tendenza, quando beveva troppo, a finire a letto con chiunque avesse sotto tiro, che, considerando le sue scarsissime capacità a rimanere sobria già dopo un solo paio di bicchieri di vino, e la sua altrettanto inguaribile memoria che le impediva di dimenticarsi ogni più minimo particolare degli innumerevoli modi in cui riusciva a rendersi ridicola, costituiva senza dubbio un ottimo incentivo a ritenere che vivere da sola nella casa ereditata da sua nonna fosse più salutare. Per tutti quanti. Tina compresa.

Con un grosso sospiro si fece coraggio e raccolse da terra il suo East Pack ricoperto di margherite rosa, quindi infilò la mano destra nella sua borsa di stoffa per cercare il portachiavi. Sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo, ma la pesante madonna di metallo che reggeva il mazzo cominciò a sembrarle davvero imbarazzante ora che le chiavi erano sue e non più della sua religiosissima nonna. Così prima di cambiare idea se ne liberò sfilandola via con le unghie e facendola cadere distrattamente sul fondo della borsa con un morbido tonfo. Decisamente meglio. Quindi infilò la chiave nella toppa e poi la ruotò verso destra forzando leggermente la serratura e appuntandosi mentalmente di oliarla prima che si bloccasse.

Due mandate più tardi la porta si aprì e Brittany venne investita da un leggero sbuffo di aria fresca e di odore di nonna. Avrebbe dovuto tenere spalancate le finestre come minimo per tutto il giorno per far cambiare del tutto quell'aria viziata. Quindi spalancò la porta di legno bianco che accompagnò l'intero percorso con uno irritante cigolio. C'era più lavoro da fare di quanto avesse sperato, sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. E proprio nell'esatto istante in cui, piegandosi verso il basso per raccogliere da terra anche la sua sacca da palestra, cominciò a maledirsi per aver declinato l'offerta di Mike e Tina che si erano proposti di aiutarla a sistemarsi nella sua nuova dimora, un pesante oggetto di consistenza morbida accompagnato da un disperato miagolio la investirono facendola rotolare per terra.

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooowwww !

Brittany avrebbe davvero voluto gridare ma quella grassa bestiaccia pelosa le era planata sulle spalle e le stava soffocando la bocca contro la sua borsa di stoffa. Non appena si fu ripresa dallo shock riuscì senza troppi complimenti a scrollarsi di dosso il gatto e a ricomporsi rimettendosi in piedi mentre l'animale continuava a miagolare disperato strusciandosi contro i suoi pantaloni.

Possibile che nessuno si fosse preso la briga di avvisarla che il centenario gatto di sua nonna era ancora vivo? Considerando poi che lei era morta da quasi dieci giorni ormai e che presumibilmente nessuno era stato incaricato di dargli da mangiare non era affatto stupita che fosse così esasperato. Ci mancava solo Lord Tubbington, si disse con aria esausta, lanciando un'occhiata alla bestiola. Riusciva a ricordarsi ancora perfettamente il giorno che l'aveva visto per la prima volta. Ovviamente il nome l'aveva scelto lei. Era appena nato, ma era già così grosso che anteporre l'appellativo Lord al nome le era sembrato davvero d'obbligo. Quel pensiero le fece finalmente scappare il suo primo sorriso della giornata e così, sentendosi riempire di rinnovato entusiasmo tirò un forte sospiro e fece il suo ingresso nella sua nuova casa aprendo la zip del suo East Pack alla ricerca di un po' di cibo che potesse andare a genio al suo nuovo inquilino.


	2. 2

**2.**

Incredibile quanto in fretta passi il tempo quando si hanno una valanga di cose da fare, pensò Brittany quando dopo aver spalancato tutte le finestre, lavato tutte le finestre, lavato tutti gli scuri e i davanzali, spolverato tutti i mobili, sfoderato tutti i divani e i cuscini e aver scoperto che la lavatrice di sua nonna una volta accesa emetteva un tale fracasso da farle rischiare una denuncia per schiamazzi, preparando secchio, straccio e detersivo per dedicarsi ai pavimenti aveva scoperto che erano già quasi le due di pomeriggio e, soddisfatta della propria efficienza, aveva deciso di concedersi una pausa. Così si era mangiata l'hamburger che si era comprata la mattina durante il viaggio con Mike e, dopo aver scoperto quanto il ragazzo avesse avuto ragione nell'ammonirla che gli hamburger freddi erano una delle delusioni più grandi che un essere umano potesse immaginare, si era rinfrescata con una doccia veloce e aveva deciso di cominciare a dedicarsi seriamente ai suoi buoni propositi di fare un'ottima impressione ai suoi vicini fin dal suo primo giorno.

Un paio di jeans chiari, una delle sue canotte colorate e infine un trucco acqua e sapone dava il tocco finale ad un look che aveva studiato per intere settimane e che, anche a sentire Tina, gridava da ogni lato lo si guardasse "sono simpatica e carina e non sono un serial killer." Una volta uscita dalla porta di casa per qualche istante rifletté se era il caso di chiudere tutte le finestre prima di uscire, ma poi si convinse che punto primo gli scalini per arrivare al piano di sopra erano davvero troppi, punto secondo la puzza di nonna era ancora così intensa che da sola, senza contare lo strato di polvere di dieci centimetri che ricopriva il pavimento, costituiva senza dubbio un rassicurante deterrente contro l'ingresso di ogni sorta di ladro dotato di olfatto. Bene. Avrebbe cominciato dalla casa a destra. Se non ricordava male doveva abitarci una vecchia amica di sua nonna, la signora Stawlking o qualcosa del genere. E lei con le vecchiette andava davvero forte. L'avrebbe conquistata senza fatica. Senza parlare del fatto che probabilmente appena l'avrebbe vista si sarebbe ricordata di quando era bambina e avrebbe iniziato a parlare di quanto era cresciuta, blabla…

Tirando un grosso sospiro pigiò il campanello con l'indice e attese. Nell'esatto istante in cui cominciò a contemplare l'idea di suonare di nuovo uno strano rumore metallico accompagnato dal cadenzato strisciare di passi lenti si avvicinò piano alla porta. Una mandata, due mandate, tre mandate, chiavistello e finalmente la porta si aprì per mostrare un'anziana piccola donna sull'ottantina che con sguardo sospettoso e perplesso cominciò a fissarla strizzando le palpebre da dietro le spesse lenti dei suoi occhiali senza dire niente. Brittany allora le fece un gran sorriso, ma prima che riuscisse ad aprire bocca per presentarsi la vecchia sgranò gli occhi rivelando delle vispe iridi marrone chiaro.

"Ma si può sapere dove accidenti sei stata?" esclamò con tono acuto e un po' gracchiante, quindi le voltò la spalle e con il movimento più rapido che le sue anche malandate riuscirono a permetterle agguantò il deambulatore e si addentrò nella casa lasciando la porta aperta e Brittany in piedi sul tappetino d'ingresso attonita e dubbiosa sul da farsi. Quindi, siccome la vecchia continuava a parlare anche se aveva ormai oltrepassato la porta della cucina e lei chiaramente non poteva più sentirla, si decise ad interpretarlo come un permesso ad entrare e così, guardandosi attorno con aria un po' circospetta, Brittany si avviò cautamente dietro di lei chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"… ma lo sapevo io e gliel'ho detto a tutti quanti, ma nessuno mi credeva, come quella volta che quel diavolo di ragazzina mi ha rubato le ciliegie, ah, io ero sicura, sai? E quel cretino del figlio dello sceriffo pensa che sono matta, ma la mela non cade lontana dall'albero, cara mia, e nessuno si può permettere di dirmi che ho l'Einsenhower in casa mia!"

"L'Alzheimer?" intervenne Brittany inserendosi timidamente nel monologo dell'anziana che nel frattempo si era sistemata con immensa fatica su un divanetto stile rinascimento rivestito da un vecchio velluto color verde bosco.

"Ad ogni modo, …" riprese l'altra dando l'impressione di non averla minimamente ascoltata, quindi si avvolse più stretta nello scialle di lana che aveva sulle spalle con aria sospettosa e si guardò un po' attorno abbassando la voce "… quella là è meglio che non si avvicini neanche a una chiesa, non so se sai cosa intendo." mormorò accennandosi il segno della croce sul petto e lanciando uno sguardo che credeva inequivocabile in direzione degli occhi perplessi di Brittany, che ancora si stava chiedendo se domandarle di cosa diavolo stesse parlando e rischiare di perdere l'intero pomeriggio ad affogare in un'assurda storia che sarebbe cominciata ai tempi della guerra civile nella soffocante penombra di quella vecchia casa. Quindi decise di limitarsi ad annuire alzando le sopracciglia fingendo di avere l'aria di una che la sapeva lunga.

La signora Stawlking grazie al cielo sembrò soddisfatta, "L'ho sempre detto io che le mancava qualche venerdì. Fin da quando era bambina. Ma ho occhio io! Non mi sfugge niente!" continuò a commentare fra sé e sé, "Sempre da sola in cortile con quella palla da calcio. Passava ore a tirarla contro il muro." si sforzò a ricordare strizzando le palpebre, quindi scosse la testa con aria contrita, "L'ho sempre detto io." concluse, quindi afferrò il quotidiano che stava sul divanetto accanto al suo, gesto che Brittany interpretò come un muto invito a sedersi, così, pur sentendosi già accaldare all'idea, si lasciò cadere con un morbido tonfo sul cuscino di velluto verde producendo uno sbuffo di polvere che la avvolse e la fece tossire. In realtà la vecchia prese a sfogliare il giornale con minuziosa attenzione finché non si soffermò su una pagina, lo piegò e glielo porse.

"Vedi, Mildred? C'era scritto pure sul giornale che eri morta, ma io ero sicura di no!" commentò orgogliosa quasi accennando un sorriso in direzione di Brittany che, inghiottendo a fatica l'impulso a fuggire lontano da quella gabbia di matti, si sporse con cautela verso l'anziana per rendersi conto che le stava mostrando la pagina dei necrologi del quotidiano locale. L'articolo era di una decina di giorni prima e il suo indice artrosico le stava indicando la foto di sua nonna Mildred che, con un sorriso ancora giovane, la guardava in bianco e nero dalla pagina un po' stropicciata.

"Oh, no, signora Stawlking, io non sono Mildred!" le si rivolse Brittany con un sincero sorriso comprensivo, tirando un piccolo sospiro di sollievo all'idea che la vecchia non fosse proprio del tutto fuori di testa, visto che la somiglianza fra lei e sua nonna da giovane era davvero impressionante. Non appena però lo sguardo della vecchia si rabbuiò e la sua fronte si aggrottò di nuovo in un'espressione sospettosa si affrettò a spiegare, "Sono Brittany, sua nipote! E mia nonna è davvero morta purtroppo." concluse con aria un po' malinconica.

Lo sguardo sospettoso dell'anziana si trascinò per inerzia ancora per qualche secondo, quindi, appoggiando il giornale sul tavolino da caffè, le sistemò due piccoli comprensivi colpetti sul ginocchio, "Anche mia nipote è morta, cara. Ha detto che tornava a trovarmi per restituirmi i duemila dollari che le ho prestato, ma sono passati otto anni." rifletté, poi con aria contrita alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Pace all'anima sua." concluse, quindi si sporse verso la tazza di tè che giaceva mezza vuota sul tavolino e prese a sorseggiarla sonoramente.

All'incirca un'ora dopo Brittany si ritrovò a parlare del suo mal di schiena sorseggiando dell'orribile tè tiepido con l'unico fine di glissare abilmente su un discorso che rischiava di scivolare su un pericoloso e penoso confronto fra le doti amatorie del marito della signora Stawlking e suo nonno. Così decise che era davvero il momento di cambiare aria e, giusto un attimo prima di finire per convincersi di chiamarsi davvero Mildred, si congedò dall'anziana e si affrettò verso l'uscita promettendole di non morire e di tornare quanto prima a trovarla.

Erano quasi le quattro ormai e si era alzato un piacevole venticello. Finalmente notò con sollievo un paio di automobili passare lungo la via. Dopo quell'incontro bizzarro aveva davvero bisogno di un po' di civiltà e di scambiare almeno due parole e una stretta di mano con qualche persona normale. Così, senza indugiare oltre sul vialetto della signora Stawlking, si avviò verso l'abitazione a sinistra della sua. Da quel che ricordava ci viveva una normalissima e rassicurante famigliola, una coppia di genitori con una figlia, che doveva avere all'incirca la sua età se non andava errata, quindi probabilmente non ci viveva neppure più lì. Speriamo almeno i signori ci siano, si ritrovò a pensare. Certo, parlare con qualcuno che conoscesse il significato della parola "multitasking" e non si chiedesse se le Spice Girls fossero un piatto speziato sarebbe stato davvero carino, ma in fondo in quel momento le sarebbe davvero bastato conoscere qualcuno che non avesse ancora fatto amicizia con la demenza senile.

Il garage era chiuso e non c'erano automobili parcheggiate nel vialetto. Vabbè. Tentar non nuoce. A grandi passi Brittany raggiunse la porta d'ingresso e suonò il campanello. Attese trenta secondi e poi suonò di nuovo. Speranzosa si concentrò chiudendo persino gli occhi per cercare di cogliere anche solo il più piccolo suono che tradisse una presenza umana all'interno della casa e che la legittimasse a suonare una terza volta, ma sfortunatamente non accadde. Così dopo aver emesso un sonoro sospiro si voltò sui suoi tacchi con lo sguardo basso. Quando giunse alla fine del vialetto d'ingresso la sua attenzione venne attirata dalla cassetta delle lettere che straboccava di buste e riviste di ogni genere. "Famiglia Lopez" lesse scritto a lettere sbiadite sul rosso arrugginito e scrostato della cassetta. Vuoi vedere che non ci abita più nessuno? pensò malinconica, ma fu proprio in quel momento, quando alzò lo sguardo da quel mucchio di lettere abbandonate e lo rivolse alla casa una ventina di metri più avanti che la vide: c'era una donna mora con i capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo che la stava guardando attraverso il vetro di una delle finestre del piano di sopra. Tuttavia, non appena si accorse di essere stata scoperta, si affrettò a chiudere di nuovo la tenda sparendo dietro i suoi lunghi capelli.

Per qualche secondo Brittany rifletté sulla possibilità che non l'avesse sentita e che forse era il caso di suonare di nuovo. Poi però il lento dondolio delle tende la convinse che sarebbe stato meglio tornare un'altra volta, visto che, a giudicare dalla fretta con cui la donna si era nascosta, quantomeno era il momento sbagliato.


	3. 3

**Un grazie di cuore a ItalianGurlsRock e LaFigliaDel Vento per i bellissimi commenti, a chi segue la mia storia e ai fedeli followers del Brittana FanFiction Den di twitter e tumblr! Continuate a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi raccomando! ;)**

**the old phib**

* * *

**3.**

"Allora, novità con la stronza della porta accanto?"

Era passata già una settimana da quando Brittany si era trasferita nella sua nuova casa ed era vero, aveva promesso ai suoi amici che avrebbe organizzato un party non appena fosse riuscita a sistemare tutto – senza dubbio nel giro di un paio di giorni, aveva assicurato – ma già dal lunedì successivo il suo nuovo lavoro aveva cominciato a sottrarle un sacco di tempo e di energie e così le faccende casalinghe erano passate in secondo piano. Ad essere onesti, il suo incarico non era poi così impegnativo. Da ragazzina non avrebbe mai immaginato che la sua sfrenata passione per la fotografia, unita alla folgorante scoperta che per partecipare al corso di scrittura creativa del college un corretto e fluente utilizzo della lingua inglese non fosse un requisito fondamentale, l'avrebbero convinta che il suo sogno era diventare giornalista. Non avrebbe nemmeno mai immaginato che sarebbe riuscita a farsi assumere come stagista al prestigioso Chicago Tribune. D'altra parte però, non avrebbe neppure immaginato che il primo incarico affidatole sarebbe consistito nella minuziosa compilazione e impaginazione della pagina dei necrologi. Tale incarico la impegnava per non più di metà del proprio orario di lavoro, la infastidiva per via tutte quelle fotografie del tutto prive di senso estetico che era costretta a incollare senza poter nemmeno di migliorare luminosità e contrasto – il suo capo era stato molto specifico riguardo a questo particolare quando, alla fine del suo primo giorno, aveva visionato il suo lavoro per controllare non ci fossero errori di impaginazione, salvo scoprire che Brittany aveva photoshoppato ogni singolo defunto per rendere le fotografie più piacevoli – ma se non altro le forniva un bel po' di tempo libero per tentare di ingraziarsi i suoi superiori ed esercitarsi a scrivere pezzi che avrebbe fatto leggere loro non appena avesse trovato il coraggio di chiedere una promozione.

Così, senza che nemmeno accorgersene, era di nuovo domenica, e finalmente poteva orgogliosamente ammirare i risultati del suo sudato affaccendarsi standosene comodamente seduta sul profumatissimo divano del suo salotto, a brindare assieme ai suoi vecchi amici e anche a qualcuno di quelli nuovi. Era proprio Mercedes, una dei suoi nuovi colleghi del giornale, ad averle posto la questione mentre, sistematasi accanto a lei sul divano dopo essersi complimentata per le maniacali pulizie, aveva ingollato in un solo sorso il contenuto della sua flute.

"Beh, in verità non è che ci siano tante novità." rispose Brittany voltandosi verso di lei, ma rivolgendosi anche a tutti gli altri che erano già stati precedentemente messi al corrente della situazione, "Ci sto provando davvero a farle una buona impressione, ma non so, non… Forse è solo riservata." le concesse con un'alzata di spalle.

In verità, nel corso di quella prima settimana, Brittany aveva scoperto con delusione che interagire con la sua nuova vicina era praticamente impossibile e il suo infallibile piano, che prevedeva come principale obiettivo il riuscire a farsi amare da tutto il vicinato, le sembrava ormai un'impresa epica. Il giorno dopo aveva suonato di nuovo il campanello di casa Lopez, ma il risultato era stato lo stesso. Nonostante se ne fosse rimasta poi per tutta la sera di guardia alla finestra aspettandosi di vederla sbucare dietro una tenda da un momento all'altro, per convincersi una volta per tutte che per qualche motivo di cui non era a conoscenza la sua nuova vicina con lei non ci voleva proprio avere a che fare, o la misteriosa donna non era stata così approssimativa come il giorno prima da farsi scoprire o in casa non c'era davvero nessuno. Come se non bastasse, sembrava che la sconosciuta non uscisse mai di casa alla luce del sole. Brittany aveva dovuto aspettare fino a mercoledì sera per vederla finalmente scivolare velocemente via dal vialetto, a bordo di una vecchia e perfettamente conservata Mustang nera sportiva, routine che, i giorni successivi aveva avuto occasione di constatare, sembrava conservare tutti i giorni della settimana all'infuori della domenica. Probabilmente il lunedì e il martedì Brittany era stata semplicemente troppo impegnata fra le folli pulizie e l'assordante sferragliare della sua infinita collezione di canzoni metal e hard-rock del suo i-Pod, che erano le uniche a darle la carica giusta per affrontare tutto quel disastro da sistemare, per accorgersi di quello che presto era diventato l'inconfondibile rombo della sua auto che usciva dal garage. E doveva ammettere che, dopo il misero fallimento di tutti i suoi innumerevoli tentativi di farsi notare (salutarla con la mano mentre usciva dal garage aspettandola in cortile come una stalker) quando ieri pomeriggio per caso l'aveva vista rincasare in una delle sue straordinarie uscite non serali, preparandosi il suo solare sorriso da buona vicina e iniziando a sbracciarsi verso la sua macchina, era così entusiasta per quella nuova occasione inaspettatamente caduta dal cielo che ci era rimasta davvero male quando l'altra dopo aver messo la freccia, rallentato e averla notata, era ripartita accelerando bruscamente lungo la strada. Ma in fondo forse si era soltanto dimenticata di fare qualcosa e lei non centrava davvero nulla!

"Oh, tesoro, la tua irriducibile cieca ingenuità mi commuove." commentò Rachel alle sue parole. Lei invece era una sua vecchia amica. Molto vecchia in realtà. Così vecchia che in fondo Brittany aveva persino un po' sperato che avesse qualche impegno mondano più eccitante del suo party di inaugurazione e declinasse il suo invito. Era stata in classe con lei per nove anni e non poteva negare di esserle davvero affezionata, ma era una di quelle amiche un po' petulanti a cui non riesci a smettere di voler bene, ma di cui spesso e volentieri riusciresti anche a fare a meno, "Dovresti davvero disassuefarti dalla tua rosea illusione che i libri non si giudichino dalla copertina, Brittany. A volte è inutile che ti ostini a cercare, non c'è davvero nulla sotto." le spiegò con aria saggia accavallando le gambe. Brittany inconsciamente si voltò verso Finn. Il _suo_ Finn. Non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi come una ragazza che ormai già da un paio d'anni era diventata un'affermata stella del cinema e frequentava settimanalmente grandiose feste organizzate da gente tipo Jennifer Aniston e Ashton Kutcher, potesse ancora stare con il fidanzatino del liceo. Con un tipo come lui oltretutto. Un buono a nulla senza arte né parte, che non era mai riuscito a riprendersi dalla delusione di non essere più nessuno una volta dismessa la divisa di Quarterback della squadra di football. Che poi non era mai stato un granché neppure a football. Per una manciata di istanti lo osservò ridacchiare senza motivo, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Rachel.

"Già. Forse hai proprio ragione."

"Non dire idiozie. Brittany, non smettere mai di scavare più a fondo." intervenne allora Kurt, il suo collega della pagina sulla moda, accompagnando le sue parole con uno svolazzante gesto della mano, "Cosa sarebbe successo se mi fossi fermato alle apparenze e non mi fossi domandato se sotto quell'appiccicosa montagna di gel batteva davvero un cuore?" canticchiò voltandosi platealmente verso Blaine, il suo ragazzo che, dopo aver aggrottato la fronte mostrandosi lievemente accigliato per quel commento sarcastico, si era limitato a sorridergli con dolcezza per poi voltarsi verso Brittany ed annuire in sua direzione. L'amour, avrebbe commentato Kurt.

Ed era così che, dopo l'ennesimo teatrale racconto di come i due ragazzi si erano conosciuti e conseguentemente follemente innamorati – racconto che in una sola settimana di lavoro Brittany aveva subito l'immenso onore di ascoltare già per ben quattro volte, per non parlare di Mercedes che lavorava con Kurt già da due anni e che per tutta la durata della storia aveva lanciato inequivocabili occhiatacce in direzione di Mike, che sembrava a sua volta non essere troppo interessato ai dettagli del loro incontro – non appena Brittany si era ritrovata a ripetere mimando le parole con piccoli movimenti delle labbra le esatte frasi che Kurt e Blaine si erano scambiati assieme ai loro regali durante il loro ultimo anniversario, aveva deciso che era meglio prendersi una piccola pausa dai suoi amici e così, fingendo di dover recuperare altre bottiglie di vino dalla cantina, era uscita in cortile.

Stava proprio osservando distrattamente il solito garage chiuso dove sapeva per certo stesse riposando la Mustang, quando di colpo sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e vide la sua vicina uscire reggendo in mano un sacchetto della spazzatura. Subito dopo anche lei la notò in lontananza e così immediatamente accennò a ritornare sui suoi passi per rifugiarsi di nuovo in casa. Brittany però era davvero determinata a non lasciarsi sfuggire così l'ennesima occasione.

"Ehi!" gridò sporgendosi sul muretto di mattoni che divideva i cortili, "Non scappare! Ti rubo solo un minuto, giuro!" continuò poi. La donna fortunatamente sembrò fermarsi sul ciglio dell'ingresso, così Brittany si permise il lusso di abbassare un po' la voce per non rischiare di sembrare una matta esaurita, "Voglio solo presentarmi." spiegò con tono più dolce.

Vide l'altra rimanere immobile per una manciata di secondi: tra l'oscurità e il fatto che fosse vestita di nero le sembrava che riuscisse persino a trattenersi dal respirare. Poi però la notò alzare e abbassare le spalle lasciandosi sfuggire un plateale sospiro, quindi voltare la testa verso di lei. Brittany allora si affrettò a stendere un braccio in sua direzione e porgerle la mano da lontano per invitarla ad avvicinarsi. Dopo qualche secondo di ponderazione, la donna lasciò cadere il sacco della spazzatura per terra con gesto sgarbato e, dopo aver incrociato le braccia sul petto, finalmente si decise ad avviarsi a passi pesanti verso di lei fissando l'erba scivolare sotto le sue infradito. Poco dopo le fu giusto di fronte. Lo sguardo ancora basso. Per qualche secondo Brittany si domandò il perché. Quando poi però l'altra lo sollevò con uno scatto quasi violento del capo verso di lei, il profondissimo nero dei suoi occhi riuscì quasi ad impaurirla. Era la prima volta che la vedeva così da vicino ed era la prima volta che la guardava davvero negli occhi. Erano bellissimi, ma così arrabbiati che Brittany iniziò quasi a sentirsi soffocare, affogando in quel pozzo d'inchiostro di cui non riusciva a scorgere il fondo. Fu quasi sul punto di distogliere lo sguardo, ma proprio allora lei le strinse la mano distraendola dal suo viso. Brittany aprì la bocca per presentarsi, ma l'altra la anticipò.

"Brittany Pierce, la nipote di Mildred." scandì con voce scura e graffiante, Brittany non si stupì, era il timbro più giusto per lei. Quindi la vide arricciare le labbra e fissarla con sufficienza, "La vecchia ha tirato le cuoia, e visto che continuare a abitare coi tuoi ti sembrava patetico e trovarti un appartamento in città con qualche sconosciuto che inevitabilmente prima o dopo sarebbe voluto venire a letto con te ti sembrava sconveniente, hai pensato bene di trasferirti nella mortale noia di Chesterton nella speranza di trovare qualche palloso bancario che ti ingravidi e si unisca al tuo idillio lontano dalle seduzioni della città." spiegò senza staccare neppure un secondo gli occhi dai suoi, in una sola frase, senza neppure provare a prendere fiato. Brittany ascoltò l'intero monologo con la bocca spalancata senza riuscire ad emettere neppure il minimo suono, gli occhi sgranati verso di lei, l'espressione attonita e sbalordita.

"Ecco, vedi, era proprio questo che volevo evitare." continuò la donna qualche imbarazzante secondo dopo, dal momento che non ottenne alcun tipo di reazione, "Volevo evitare questo stupido inutile teatrino visto che già ci conosciamo, volevo evitarti quel bel visino esterrefatto, …" spiegò, quindi sfilò bruscamente la sua mano da quella di Brittany che la teneva ancora stretta quasi per inerzia, "… E soprattutto volevo evitare l'irritante patetico prendere atto che tu non hai la minima idea di chi io sia mentre io mi ricordo perfettamente il tuo nome." concluse con uno sguardo traboccante amarezza. Quindi le voltò le spalle e si avviò verso casa, salvo poi bloccarsi dopo un paio di falcate e tornare sui suoi passi camminando lentamente all'indietro per qualche metro. "E comunque sia, …" commentò borbottando con voce più bassa, senza girarsi più, "… La stronza della porta accanto mi si addice perfettamente." sibilò e poi riprese a camminare.

Brittany rimase senza parole, la mano ancora sospesa a mezz'aria, il gomito ancora appoggiato al muretto.

"Non so se hai visto l'invito per la mia festa di stasera." esclamò poi un secondo prima che l'altra sparisse di nuovo dietro la porta d'ingresso. Aveva detto la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente, perché le dispiaceva davvero che se ne andasse così e che il loro primo incontro che aveva ottenuto con così tanta fatica si fosse concluso in maniera così pessima. Gliel'aveva infilato nella cassetta delle lettere giusto il giorno prima, dal momento che parlarle di persona sembrava essere veramente impossibile. L'altra indugiò per un secondo sull'uscio fissando lo sguardo sulla porta di fronte e sé e impedendo a Brittany di riuscire (anche solo) a scorgere in lontananza l'espressione che aveva dipinta sul volto.

"Sono passati davvero troppi anni dall'ultima volta che mi sono costretta a strusciarmi addosso a qualcuno al ritmo di quella musica orrenda." commentò quindi acida e poi svanì all'interno dell'edificio sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Per qualche secondo, fissando il sacchetto della spazzatura che era rimasto tristemente abbandonato sul legno del porticato della sua vicina, Brittany rifletté sulla possibilità di metterla al corrente del fatto che si ricordava perfettamente che lei era la figlia dei signori Lopez e che si chiamava Santana. Poi però metabolizzò con più freddezza il dialogo che si erano appena scambiate e, lasciandosi amareggiare piano dalla sgradevolezza che le aveva lasciato, si disse che se solo l'altra si fosse degnata di leggere il suo invito l'avrebbe scoperto da sola e che in fondo, magari solo per quella sera, le andava bene che fosse convinta di essere per lei solamente la stronza della porta accanto.


	4. 4

**Eccoci qui con un nuovo capitolo! Vediamo se Brittany riesce a scoprire qualcosa di più di questa burbera vicina di casa, che dite?**

**Grazie ancora di cuore a ItalianGurlsRock e a Euston per i bei commenti e, sperando la storia continui a intrigarvi, attendo di sapere che ne pensate!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**4.**

Brittany non sapeva esattamente se fosse del tutto colpa della sgradevole brutalità di quel loro primo e unico scambio verbale, ma da quella sera il desiderio di riuscire a farsi piacere a qualunque costo dalla sua bisbetica vicina di casa sembrava averla abbandonata del tutto. In fondo ormai le era chiaro che non aveva alcuna voglia di conoscerla né di intrattenere un qualunque tipo di rapporto con lei, si fosse anche solamente trattato di un banale falsissimo "buona giornata" prima di andare al lavoro la mattina. Oh, già, lei neppure ci andava al lavoro la mattina. Nella sua vita Brittany ne aveva conosciuta di gente strana, la maniacale psichiatrica precisione con cui Rachel seguiva la sua scaletta di cure estetiche pre-riposino serale, per dirne una, ne rappresentava un esempio calzante. Per non parlare della patologica facilità con cui Tina scoppiava a piangere di continuo per i motivi più banali – era persino riuscita a commuoversi di fronte alla tv ognuno dei dodici ori che Phelps aveva vinto nel corso dell'ultima olimpiade – o dell'appiccicoso problema di Blaine, ma, Brittany ne era certa, Santana si aggiudicava senza dubbio il primo premio.

Nel giro di un paio di settimane - ad essere del tutto onesti in parte istigata da Mercedes e Kurt che al lavoro si ostinavano a darle corda – era riuscita a convincersi che lo strano comportamento della vedova nera – altro soprannome che si era guadagnata grazie al non essere mai riuscita ad indossare neppure un solo indumento colorato nell'arco di quindici giorni – poteva nascondere qualcosa di più di un semplice cattivo carattere. Non che sospettasse che Santana fosse una serial killer, certo, ma… Beh, ben presto sistemare il tavolo del soggiorno davanti alla porta d'ingresso prima di andare a dormire per Brittany era diventata una noiosa abitudine. Giusto così, per sicurezza. E sì, lo sapeva che probabilmente era tutta colpa della stupida fase horror che aveva attraversato negli anni delle superiori, quando un'astrusa lettura del significato nascosto di una puntata di Streghe l'aveva convinta che visionare ogni singolo film horror mai girato dall'inizio dei tempi nel buio di camera sua fosse davvero l'unico modo per affrontare e superare le proprie fobie. Tuttavia non riusciva davvero a smettere di sobbalzare ogni santa volta che il rombo della sua Mustang interrompeva il silenzio del quartiere.

Doveva però ammettere che il suo comportamento obiettivamente così misterioso continuava morbosamente ad incuriosirla ogni giorno di più. Ogni santa sera, all'infuori della domenica, se ne usciva vestita di nero alle otto e trenta precise per poi tornare invariabilmente a mezzanotte e mezza, tranne il martedì e il giovedì, notti in cui rincasava ancora più tardi. Non era un comportamento, se non inquietante, quantomeno estremamente curioso? Era per questo che una notte Brittany si era ritrovata, quasi senza rendersene conto, ad acquattarsi sul pavimento di camera propria brandendo la sua fedele Olympus munita di zoom e a spiare con circospezione attraverso le tende in direzione di casa sua nella speranza di riuscire a scoprire qualcosa di utile. Quando attorno all'una l'aveva finalmente intravista passare davanti alla finestra in reggiseno Brittany si era sentita una maniaca psicopatica e aveva deciso che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di credersi Peter Parker e di guardare qualsiasi genere di horror e/o thriller trasmettessero in tv. Specie se ambientato a Chicago. Specie se c'erano di mezzo affascinanti maniache pluri-omicide e/o la mafia – ed era praticamente del tutto impossibile che in un thriller ambientato a Chicago non si parlasse di mafia. Era anche preferibile che non parlasse di cadaveri trasportati all'interno di bagagliai di automobili, perché, avanti, quella vecchia Mustang nera era davvero inquietante. Meglio che non fossero automobili vecchie e nere quantomeno. Anche se era pur vero che, la notte che aveva trascorso in bianco a girarsi e voltarsi sotto le lenzuola, l'automobile dell'assassino del film che aveva malauguratamente avuto la pessima idea di guardare era più simile a quella di sua nonna che a quella di Santana. Per questo motivo aveva definitivamente deciso che da allora in avanti avrebbe sintonizzato la tv soltanto su reality show e commedie romantiche. Meglio evitare anche il TG, almeno per un paio di giorni.

Era un venerdì sera quando, pur di evitarla, nonostante avesse promesso a Mercedes di passare a prenderla per andare al cinema soltanto per le nove, aveva deciso di cominciare a cimentarsi per la prima volta con l'automobile di sua nonna già dalle otto e un quarto, anche se questo sarebbe significato dover viaggiare a velocità imbarazzanti per evitare di arrivare dalla sua amica con un maleducatissimo gigantesco anticipo. La macchina che sua nonna le aveva lasciato in eredità assieme alla casa era un vecchio Maggiolone bianco, sperabilmente ancora in ottime condizioni. Tuttavia, il prolungato digiuno dalla guida del periodo del college e la preoccupazione per il non aver mai provato a guidare un'automobile così vecchia, erano stati sufficienti per convincerla ad assumere l'atteggiamento esageratamente prudente di quella sera. Così alle otto e un quarto precise si era infilata in garage e si era sistemata sul sedile del guidatore producendo un piacevole cigolio, aveva lanciato la borsa sul sedile posteriore e, dopo aver infilato le chiavi, aveva avviato il motore che si era acceso con un brusco scoppiettio.

Purtroppo però la sua prudenza ben presto si rivelò non essere stata troppo esagerata. Infatti, dopo dieci minuti di inutili tentativi di fare manovra per uscire dal garage senza rigare una portiera o sradicare via uno specchietto, si era ritrovata a denudarsi quanto le era concesso senza rischiare una denuncia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Il sudore aveva cominciato a rigarle la fronte e, ciliegina sulla torta, aveva con orrore udito fin troppo distintamente il rombo della Mustang. Non solo ormai dopo tutte le sue improbabili congetture da aspirante giornalista Brittany aveva un folle terrore di avere anche solo a che fare con Santana, ma, cosa ben più importante, l'ultima cosa che desiderava era che la vedesse mentre si rendeva pubblicamente ridicola a bordo di un'automobile che era irrimediabilmente inadatta a manovrare. Quando poi udì il motore della Mustang spegnersi all'altezza della metà del vialetto, la rabbia, prodotta dall'idea che la stronza si fosse pure soffermata a divertirsi a guardarla arrabattarsi pateticamente, aveva iniziato a farle contemplare la possibilità di scendere dalla macchina e urlarle senza troppa discrezione che avrebbe davvero potuto andarsene da qualche altra parte o quantomeno munirsi di Cola-Cola e pop-corn per godersi meglio lo spettacolo.

Fu allora che la portiera del suo Maggiolone si spalancò di colpo facendola sobbalzare sul sedile.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Lo so, mi sono truccata in fretta." commentò secca Santana che se ne stava in piedi a fissarla con una mano appoggiata alla portiera e l'altra appoggiata al tettuccio della macchina. Addosso aveva la sua solita mise da vedova nera: un paio di jeans neri perfettamente sdruciti, una canotta nera tinta unita con una scritta composta di una sprizzata di minuscole perline nere, che Brittany lì per lì non ebbe il sangue freddo per provare a decifrare, e una di quella che sembrava ormai essere un'infinita collezione di giacche di pelle più o meno vintage. Nera. "Fammi salire." ordinò poi secca guardandola finalmente negli occhi. Il cuore di Brittany stava ancora battendo all'impazzata per il terribile spavento. E di certo non avrebbe smesso facilmente, dal momento che il principale soggetto di ogni suo incubo degli ultimi venti giorni era proprio lì a pochi centimetri da lei che la sovrastava bloccandole ogni possibile via di fuga e fissandola con i suoi occhi duri.

"E-eh?" balbettò infine senza riuscire neppure a staccare le mani dal volante, anzi, stringendole ancora di più, quasi questo, in caso di necessità, potesse magicamente trasformarsi in un oggetto contundente da poter brandire per difendersi.

"Fammi salire." ripeté l'altra irremovibile senza accennare la benché minima reazione.

Brittany cercò di recuperare un po' di contegno e di mostrare indifferenza e risolutezza, "E perché dovrei farlo?" domandò con una tremante alzata di spalle.

Santana sollevò gli occhi al cielo con aria annoiata, poi si soffermò a fissare un punto qualsiasi al di sopra del tettuccio del Maggiolone, "L'hai mai guidato prima un affare così?"

"Io…" cominciò a difendersi Brittany, quindi rifletté sul fatto che era inutile mentire di fronte all'evidenza e che per quella sera si era resa già abbastanza ridicola, "No." ammise alla fine di un breve silenzio.

"E allora spostati e fammi salire." ribadì semplicemente l'altra, evitando con grande sorpresa di Brittany ogni genere di commento sarcastico. Fu così che si decise finalmente a scivolare, evitando con grazia freno a mano e cambio, sul sedile accanto. In fondo non aveva altra scelta. Non appena Santana salì e sbatté con forza la portiera dietro di sé, si rassegnò all'idea di essere ormai irrimediabilmente in balia del suo incubo peggiore.

"Lezione numero uno: …" disse a quel punto Santana non appena con i suoi jeans neri toccò la pelle del sedile del guidatore, "… le vecchie auto non hanno il servo sterzo, quindi il volante è decisamente più duro da girare." spiegò mimando distrattamente il movimento.

"Fin lì c'ero arrivata." la interruppe secca Brittany, cui la rassegnazione aveva cominciato nel frattempo a far riacquistare un pizzico di cieca dignità. Se doveva morire comunque, in fondo era meglio non farlo da codardi. Avrebbe combattuto, questo era sicuro.

Santana si voltò piano verso di lei lanciandole di sottecchi un'occhiata che lì per lì non riuscì ad interpretare, quindi si girò di nuovo a fissare davanti a sé, "Se guidi un'auto con il servo sterzo non fa differenza se mentre fai manovra tieni il piede sul freno, …" riprese con tono piatto indicando con la mano il suo piede destro che pigiava il pedale del freno, "… Ma nel nostro caso l'unico in grado di girare questo volante con il piede sul freno sarebbe Clark Kent, quindi via il piede dal freno." continuò eseguendo il proprio comando e lasciando l'automobile muoversi impercettibilmente all'indietro. Poi con poca grazia afferrò una mano dal grembo di Brittany che d'istinto tentò bruscamente di ritrarla, salvo poi capire che Santana aveva soltanto l'intenzione di sistemargliela sul volante per farle testare la differenza.

"Visto?" mormorò quindi in risposta all'espressione ammirata di Brittany. Poi, senza attender oltre, inserì la retromarcia, "Lezione numero due: …" riprese mentre Brittany ritraeva piano la mano e lei sistemava di nuovo le sue sul volante, "… Le auto che hanno viaggiato un bel po' di chilometri tendono ad avere la frizione più lassa e, credimi, quel diavolo di vecchia ha guidato questa maledetta carretta fino al giorno stesso che è crepata…" commentò con voce più grave. Quindi, fissando il vuoto di fronte a sé come stesse ricordando qualcosa, prima che Brittany potesse intervenire indignata per difendere l'onore della propria defunta nonna, con tono convinto e ammirato riprese, "Gran figa Mildred.", quindi si voltò all'indietro e sistemò una mano dietro il sedile del passeggero, "Quindi non aver paura a lasciare andare il pedale in fretta, …" spiegò con un tono di voce quasi dolce cominciando a fare manovra in retromarcia per uscire dal garage, "… La macchina non morirà e tu non farai la figura della nonna impedita che per ripartire da uno stop sgasa come se si fossero spenti i semafori su una pista di Formula Uno." terminò, poi, con gran fluidità, guidò la macchina quasi fino al marciapiede alla fine del vialetto, infine si fermò, con il braccio ancora a pochi centimetri dalla spalla di Brittany si voltò a guardarla mentre i suoi occhi blu la fissavano esterrefatti. Non era tanto per le sue performance, quanto per lo shock che le si stesse rivolgendo con educazione e gentilezza e che non l'avesse ancora sgozzata sollevando le sue budella sopra la testa in segno di vittoria. Santana la guardò ancora per un istante con un'espressione indecifrabile, si bagnò le labbra e le schioccò piano, prima di allontanare di nuovo i suoi occhi neri, tirare il freno a mano e mettere in folle aprendo di nuovo la portiera, "Te la lascio qui così l'ultimo pezzo lo fai da sola." mormorò poi e senza dire altro si chiuse la portiera alle spalle.

"Gra-" riuscì ad esclamare soltanto Brittany prima che il secco sbattere della portiera tagliasse la sua parola a metà, "-zie." bisbigliò fra sé e sé osservandola attraverso il parabrezza e poi il finestrino camminare a passi ampi davanti alla macchina, issarsi sul muretto di mattoni e scivolare con gesto misurato e grazioso dall'altra parte, infilarsi nella sua Mustang e partire senza più guardare dalla sua parte.


	5. 5

**Eccoci con un nuovo capitolo! Mi pento e mi dolgo per il ritardo, per farmi perdonare vi prometto che il prossimo arriverà prestissimo! Un ringraziamento speciale a Nynde, ItalianGurlsRock e Euston per i favolosi commenti! Sono davvero estasiata che la mia fic vi piaccia e aspetto con ansia i vostri pareri sul proseguio della storia! **

**the old phib**

* * *

**5.**

"Favolosi davvero questi pancake!" commentò Tina con sguardo entusiasta rivolgendosi a Brittany che, standole di fronte, si limitò ad allargare le braccia con la bocca piena con un'espressione che non lasciava troppo spazio all'immaginazione, "Te l'avevo detto!"

"Comunque…" riprese la ragazza inghiottendo un boccone davvero notevole, "… mi dicevi che avevi scoperto qualcosa di nuovo." riprese invitandola a continuare con il suo racconto.

E Brittany aveva davvero scoperto qualcosa di nuovo. Con Santana non ci aveva più parlato dopo quella sera, anche se il fatto che quando si incrociavano lei non fuggisse a gambe levate ma rispondesse ai suoi saluti con una sobrissima alzata di mano le sembrava già un gigantesco progresso. Un paio di sere prima però, mentre se ne stava uscendo dal garage con il suo Maggiolone bianco, che ormai guidava come se fosse sempre stato suo, per uscire a cena con i suoi amici, Brittany l'aveva vista passarle accanto all'interno dell'abitacolo della sua Mustang indossando per la prima volta una T-shirt grigia. E non sapeva esattamente se fosse perché mentre Brittany la fissava un po' perplessa lei l'aveva salutata per prima. O magari proprio perché vederla vestire un indumento non nero dopo quasi due mesi le era sembrata un evento talmente eccezionale da poter assurgere allo stato di segno divino. Però era stato così, senza pensarci due volte, che sentendosi contemporaneamente un improbabile protagonista di "Serendipity" e "Phantom of the Paradise" aveva immediatamente composto il numero di Kurt per avvisarlo che sarebbe arrivata in ritardo e, dopo averle lasciato una cinquantina di metri di vantaggio, aveva cominciato a pedinarla lungo il percorso.

Fortunatamente il traffico non le aveva impedito di non perderla di vista e attorno alle nove meno dieci, senza avere la più pallida idea di come ci fosse arrivata visto che era troppo concentrata a non lasciarsela scappare piuttosto che a capire dove diavolo fosse diretta, si era ritrovata nel parcheggio di una grande birreria poco fuori dal centro di Chicago nella quale non aveva mai messo piede prima. Da ottima detective qual'era aveva aspettato in macchina una manciata di minuti e poi, dopo aver deciso che in fondo, se si fosse infilata gli occhiali da sole e avesse indossato il foulard sulla testa anziché attorno al collo come aveva avuto la tentazione di fare per entrare di più nel personaggio, probabilmente sarebbe sembrata solo più sexy e il suo travestimento da Grace Kelly non avrebbe avuto lo sperato effetto di farla passare più inosservata, entrò in azione. Muovendosi con leggerezza e circospezione degne di una delle migliori Eva Kant, si era infilata nella birreria e, dopo essersi accertata che il locale era davvero così grande come pareva dall'esterno, si era seduta sul primo sgabello di fronte al bancone controllandosi attorno per assicurarsi che Santana non la scoprisse. Era davvero un bel locale. Avrebbe potuto farci un salto di tanto in tanto con Mike e Tina. Probabilmente sarebbe piaciuto anche a Mercedes. Ecco, Kurt invece non le sembrava esattamente un tipo da birreria, anche se, nell'eventualità che fosse riuscita nell'impresa di convincerlo a venire, lui avrebbe senza dubbio dovuto ammettere che era piuttosto chic per essere una birreria. Di Santana, comunque, sembrava non esserci traccia.

Fu solo dopo che Brittany riuscì nel non cercato intento di produrre l'ilarità generale dell'intero bancone domandando una birra "mora" – sembrava soltanto a lei estremamente stupido che il contrario di "bionda" fosse "scura"? – che le decise note di "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" cominciarono a diffondersi nel locale. Istintivamente si voltò verso il luogo da cui proveniva il piacevole fracasso giusto in tempo per notare esattamente dal lato opposto in cui si trovava un largo palco con sopra una band, composta da un signore barbuto alla batteria e due ragazzi che strimpellavano alla perfezione una chitarra elettrica e un basso. Dovevano esserci saliti mentre Brittany era intenta a rendersi ridicola con barista e clienti. Fu davvero una sensazione strana quando al posto di Billie Joe Armstrong le prime parole della canzone furono intonate da una voce femminile. Era una voce profonda, ma graffiante, calda e soffiata. Era in assoluto la più bella voce che Brittany avesse mai udito cantare dal vivo. Di colpo la gente seduta ai tavoli più vicini al palco cominciò ad applaudire, fischiare e gridare, Brittany strizzò un po' le palpebre e fu allora che notò Santana sbucare dall'oscurità con la mano destra stretta attorno al microfono, fare alcuni passi decisi sui tacchi alti dei suoi stivaletti neri fino a raggiungere l'asta e afferrarla con gesto sciolto e automatico. Non appena era riuscita a riprendersi dallo shock e scollare gli occhi dal palco per tornare al suo bicchiere di birra "scura" – impossibile riuscire a farlo prima che quella voce incantevole terminasse anche "Welcome to the Black Parade" - aveva appreso da quel simpaticone del barista che Santana si esibiva lì ogni sera. Poco dopo Mercedes aveva chiamato per sapere dove diavolo fosse finita e così ingollando in fretta il resto della birra e lasciando tre dollari sul bancone se n'era andata cercando senza troppi risultati di riuscire a richiudere la bocca.

Sembrava capitarle spesso quando si trattava di Santana ultimamente.

"B… ehi… che hai?" la interruppe Tina, l'altra riportò la sua attenzione su di lei e, sgranando gli occhi con un ampio gesto della testa, le indicò la donna mora vestita di nero che era appena entrata nel bar. "È lei?" mimò allora Tina con le labbra. L'altra annuì.

"Ooo-oooh, Lopez! Sei una visione!" esclamò un uomo dai capelli rossi che stava sorseggiando del caffè da una tazza standosene in piedi appoggiato al bancone non appena Santana, dirigendosi verso il grassone alla cassa, gli fu accanto.

"E tu sei una testa di cazzo." abbaiò lei senza neppure degnarlo di uno sguardo, quindi afferrò un sacchetto di carta marrone che il proprietario le porse da dietro la cassa senza dire una parola.

"Sempre un bel caratterino, vedo!" commentò allora ridacchiando lui, poi non appena Santana gli voltò le spalle con l'intenzione di andarsene si allungò verso di lei, "E… sì, sempre un gran bel culo." annuì dopo averle pizzicato il sedere. Lei si incamminò verso la porta senza dire nulla, limitandosi a sollevare il dito medio della mano sinistra in sua direzione, il suo smalto nero brillò lucido sotto la luce del sole che entrava dalle vetrate e mentre il rosso si lasciò andare in un'altra grassa risata lei svanì facendo tintinnare il campanello.

"Secondo me è matta quella lì." borbottò il suo amico che se ne stava in piedi accanto a lui, quindi addentò un gigantesco boccone di ciambella.

L'altro era ancora intento a fissarla mentre attraversava la strada di fronte al bar camminando a passi sicuri verso la Mustang, "Ah, no, non è matta." biascicò pensieroso, quindi si voltò di nuovo verso il suo caffè, "È solo una stupida troia morta di cazzo."

"Hai finito, coglione?" una voce roca intervenne dal tavolo accanto a quello dove stavano sedute Brittany e Tina.

Il rosso si girò con estrema calma per guardare da dove provenisse la voce, "Oh, Johnny, hai visto?" esclamò con tono ironico rivolgendosi al suo amico, "Non è commovente?" continuò con pathos abbandonando la tazza sul bancone e avvicinandosi a passi lenti al tavolo, "Tra rifiuti della società ci si capisce, non è vero, Puck?" canzonò quindi il tizio che stava seduto proprio di fronte a Brittany che avrebbe potuto guardarlo dritto negli occhi se solo lui non avesse tenuto lo sguardo basso nascosto sotto un cappellino da baseball.

"Và a farti fottere." borbottò Puck fra i denti mescolando col cucchiaino il suo caffè, "Forse Johnny te lo fa fare un giro sul suo Apollo 13." riprese poi senza sforzarsi neppure a guardarlo.

Il viso sarcastico del rosso si rabbuiò all'istante, le sue palpebre si strinsero in un'espressione d'odio, "Che cazzo hai detto?"

"Hai sentito." si limitò a borbottare con calma Puck.

Le labbra dell'altro si strinsero forte mentre le carotidi cominciarono a pulsargli, un lampo poi gli sfrecciò negli occhi e la sua mano destra si lanciò con gesto fulmineo in direzione del volto di Puck, "Ringrazia Dio che non ho voglia di sporcarmi le mani col sangue di uno sfigato." abbaiò quindi limitandosi, sibilando col dorso della mano a pochi millimetri dal suo naso, a colpirgli la visiera del cappellino che volò a qualche metro dal tavolo, "E comunque il fatto che te la sei scopata una volta non ti dà l'esclusiva su di lei." lo ammonì quindi, poi gli voltò le spalle e tornò sui suoi passi, "Le troie sono di tutti." concluse calpestandogli il cappellino con uno dei suoi pesanti stivali da lavoro.

Fu questione di una frazione di secondo, Puck si alzò di scatto dal tavolo e cogliendolo alla sprovvista gli si lanciò addosso con rabbia facendolo sbattere sonoramente contro il bancone, che tremò facendo cadere per terra tazze e bicchieri,. il rosso non fece neppure in tempo a reagire che l'omone dietro la cassa, evidentemente avvezzo a comportamenti del genere, si affrettò a separarli.

"Ehi, ehi, ehi! Vai a fare casino nel locale di un altro!" intimò poi a Puck strattonandolo per il giubbotto e trascinandolo fuori dal suo bar mentre lui cercava inutilmente di dimenarsi contro la sua stazza. Poi, inciampando nei suoi piedi, si ritrovò lungo disteso per terra sul marciapiede fuori dalla porta a vetri che ancora tintinnava quasi canzonandolo.

Mentre il suo istinto da detective cominciava di nuovo a farsi largo dentro il suo stomaco, Brittany rifletté sul da farsi per meno di un secondo, quindi si congedò per un attimo da Tina che aveva osservato l'intera scena con la bocca spalancata e – inutile dirlo – le lacrime agli occhi, raccolse da terra il cappellino di Puck e uscì dal locale. Lui era ancora lì per terra con uno sguardo che più che arrabbiato era quasi imbarazzato. Brittany gli si avvicinò e dopo aver scosso e spolverato un po' il cappellino glielo porse.

"Grazie." mormorò lui senza riuscire a guardarla, quasi l'orgoglio facesse più male della botta sul culo. Quindi si alzò in piedi dandosi una pacca qua e là sul giubbotto e sui jeans per tentare di recuperare un minimo di decoro.

"Io sono Brittany." gli si rivolse poi lei tendendogli la mano con un ampio sorriso, lui finalmente la guardò negli occhi, un po' di sottecchi, quindi si sfregò la mano sulla maglietta e gliela strinse.

"Noah." borbottò semplicemente.

Brittany gli rivolse uno sguardo genuinamente perplesso, "Credevo…"

"Noah Puckerman, Puck per gli amici." la interruppe subito lui, poi lasciò andare la presa e lanciò un rapido sguardo attraverso la vetrata del locale, "E anche per i figli di puttana a quanto sembra." commentò infine fra sé e sé.

"Conosci Santana?" lo incalzò quindi Brittany non appena ebbe l'impressione che se ne volesse andare.

"Beh, chi non la conosce." rispose lui senza pensare, continuando a fissare l'interno del bar con espressione assente, quindi sembrò tornare alla realtà, così la fissò di nuovo negli occhi sotto la sua visiera un po' stropicciata, "Ma tu come…"

"Oh, beh, mi sono trasferita nella casa accanto." spiegò lei immediatamente.

Lui strinse le palpebre, "E Mildred?"

Lo sguardo di Brittany si rattristò un po', "È morta, sono quasi due mesi ormai."

"Merda. Mi dispiace." borbottò lui distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo con espressione pensosa.

"Già." sussurrò lei, "Sono sua nipote."

Puck emise un mugugno d'assenso e annuì piano infilandosi le mani nelle tasche e cominciando a fissare per terra, poco dopo sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa, così alzò di nuovo gli occhi verso di lei, "E Santana come…"

"Veramente non…" prese a balbettare Brittany, non sapendo bene quali fossero i termini più adatti per definire il loro rapporto, poi scelse di descrivere semplicemente la situazione, che a scervellarsi e a giudicare fosse lui, "Abbiamo parlato solo un paio di volte e-"

"Avete parlato?" la interruppe di colpo lui sgranando gli occhi e lasciandosi cadere la braccia lungo i fianchi.

Brittany lo fissò di nuovo con aria lievemente perplessa, "Sssì." ribadì sollevando le sopracciglia, quindi tentò di spiegarsi meglio, "Ma solo per pochi-"

"Più di una volta?" riprese lui con un espressione talmente scioccata da risultare persino sorprendente sul suo viso da duro fintamente inespressivo.

"È così strano?" gli domandò lei, ormai ufficialmente preoccupata.

"Cristo..." bisbigliò lui distogliendo per l'ennesima volta lo sguardo, gesto che ormai stava cominciando quasi ad esasperarla, quindi si sfilò il cappellino dalla testa e si passò una mano fra i capelli, "Dev'essere un talento di famiglia." commentò fra sé, poi, quasi percependo fisicamente l'esasperata preghiera di Brittany, si decise a spiegarsi meglio, "Tua nonna era l'unica che riusciva a parlarci di tanto in tanto." concluse. Inutile dire che il dialogo che Brittany aveva sperato potesse rivelarle almeno qualche minuscola informazione aggiuntiva riguardo la sua vicina stava ottenendo l'effetto opposto, confondendola ancora di più.

Così tentò di essere più diretta, "Stavate assieme?" domandò rompendo il silenzio, lui la fissò di nuovo con sguardo interrogativo, "Voi due intendo." specificò allora Brittany immaginando non avesse capito.

"Oh, no, no. Non in quel senso." fece segno di no con la testa, quindi si infilò di nuovo il cappellino, "Noi…" provò a spiegare strizzando un po' le palpebre, "Eravamo amici, suppongo." affermò poi e con gli occhi tornò da lei, "C'è stata solo quella volta, ma non… sai non è significato niente." raccontò sistemandosi di nuovo le mani nella tasche con espressione piatta, poi però il suo sguardo si rabbuiò piano, "E poi lei non è stata più la stessa. Non dopo quel giorno." le sussurrò quasi quelle ultime due parole, ma prima che Brittany, ormai incuriosita fino allo stremo facesse in tempo a chiedergli spiegazioni a riguardo, lui la guardò di nuovo negli occhi con espressione quasi sofferente, "Beh, storia vecchia." tagliò corto e i suoi occhi rassegnati convinsero Brittany che non era davvero il caso di continuare.

Le campane della chiesa cominciarono a rintoccare ritmicamente, "Merda, sono in ritardo." commentò Puck serrando le palpebre con aria sconfitta, "Anche oggi." specificò poi, quindi si voltò in fretta senza salutarla, ma dopo solo un passo si bloccò, "Senti, io…" iniziò a balbettare, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Brittany e la fissò un po' sospettoso da sotto la sua visiera, "Me la saluteresti?"

Lei si lasciò andare in uno dei suoi sorrisi dolci, "Sarà fatto." annuì e per la prima volta quella mattina lo intravide quasi sorridere un po', nascosto dall'ombra della sua visiera, prima di darle di nuovo le spalle.

"Ci si vede in giro, nipote di Mildred."


	6. 6

**Eccoci qui con un nuovo capitolo. Chissà che non cominciamo a capirci davvero qualcosa, che dite? ;) **

**Vi confesso che sono molto legata a questo capitolo e al prossimo quindi spero vi piacciano e soprattutto che mi seppelliate di commenti! **

**Ancora un immenso grazie a Euston e gli altri fedeli lettori!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**6.**

Sembrava persino incredibile come più i giorni passassero e più l'immagine che Brittany si stava costruendo della sua nuova vicina, invece di riuscire a definirsi meglio, si confondeva sempre di più. E, d'accordo, Brittany doveva ammettere che come giornalista detective era ancora alle prime armi, e d'altra parte il suo noiosissimo incarico da becchino di certo non aveva ancora cominciato a permetterle grossi progressi nel campo. E doveva ammettere che il futuro che Kurt e Mercedes le prospettavano, lanciandosi sguardi preoccupantemente eloquenti ogniqualvolta lei si improvvisava in qualche commento riguardo a quanto tempo sarebbe durato quello stupido incarico, dal momento che sembrava essere un destino a cui tutti i nuovi arrivati andavano incontro, non era troppo incoraggiante. Tuttavia nella sua infanzia aveva sognato davvero troppo spesso la redazione del Daily Planet per darsi per vinta o lasciare che qualche piccolo contrattempo cimiteriale riuscisse a spegnere il suo entusiasmo. D'altro canto la rassegnata sottomissione alla sua gavetta si fece decisamente più sopportabile all'immediata sorprendente scoperta che la precedente proprietaria della sua scrivania di nome facesse Lois, informazione che Brittany si decise con serietà ad interpretare come un solido segnale piovuto dal cielo. L'universo stava decisamente dalla sua parte.

Nella noia infinita delle sue funeree giornate – le uniche interruzioni erano costituite soltanto dalle piacevoli incursioni dei suoi due amici di tastiera e dalle inenarrabili sequenze di scongiuri nelle quali Brittany si esibiva, cercando di non farsi notare sotto la scrivania, ogni volta che sbagliava a digitare nome o età di qualche defunto e conseguentemente non poteva fare a meno di provare la sensazione di essere un uccello del malaugurio e la subitanea urgenza di rimediare in qualche modo all'aver accidentalmente fatto morire qualcun altro – il nome della sua vicina era ormai diventata una delle ricerche automatiche su Google, variamente associato a termini di differente ambito semantico a seconda se fosse il giorno che Brittany era di nuovo convinta che fosse una pazza omicida ("ricercata", "fedina penale", "Mustang nera", "sospettato") o quello in cui si chiedeva il perché di quel lavoro in birreria ("canzoni", "album", "Grammy", "Billie Joe Armstrong"). Tuttavia le uniche informazioni che sembrava aver ricavato erano che: punto primo Lopez sembrava essere il cognome più diffuso sulla faccia della terra, punto secondo, se Santana nella sua vita aveva anche mai fatto qualcosa che valesse la pena commemorare con un articolo almeno sul quotidiano locale, nessuno si era comunque mai preso la briga di scriverlo. Ad eccezione ovviamente di qualche stupida attività scolastica, ma sinceramente Brittany non riusciva proprio a vedere come, sapere che avesse vinto una gara di matematica in quarta elementare o che avesse fatto parte della squadra di calcio femminile e del coro della sua scuola per breve tempo e poi della squadra di ginnastica artistica per un periodo ancora più ridotto, avrebbero mai potuto esserle di qualche utilità per riuscire a saperne qualcosa di più. Prima di tutto le informazioni si fermavano a quando Santana aveva su per giù dieci anni, secondo di tutto, anche se la stupiva davvero l'idea di vederla interagire con altri compagni di scuola, se doveva giudicarla dal suo carattere, di cui tutto di poteva dire, ma non che potesse anche solo lontanamente sembrare espansivo, tutti quanti da piccoli venivano coinvolti in attività extra-scolastiche più o meno stupide e inutili che poi finivano regolarmente per odiare.

Ed era così, con la semplicità di un dato di fatto, che l'innocente curiosità per quella donna misteriosa aveva pian piano cominciato a trasformarsi in pura esasperazione. Riusciva a sfiorare livelli di vera frustrazione non appena qualche minimo particolare di quella quotidiana noiosa routine che ormai Brittany aveva imparato a memoria, quasi fungesse da fondamentale requisito per almeno sperare di raggiungere un giorno il genere di conoscenza che ormai sentiva davvero il desiderio fisico di possedere di lei, invariabilmente subiva anche solo una minima variazione. Proprio come quella sera, quella sera di Novembre, che la Mustang non era uscita dal garage anche se non era domenica.

Nell'esatto istante in cui, dopo aver tentato per una mezzoretta di riuscire ad appassionarsi ad un episodio di "Lie to Me", serie tv che in genere seguiva con genuino interesse nella speranza di carpire qualche utile segreto interpretativo, aveva cominciato a provare un vero irritante fastidio all'idea di non sapere perché Santana non fosse andata al lavoro quella sera,. al pensiero che il silenzio del quartiere risultasse davvero opprimente quando non veniva interrotto dal rombo di una certa automobile e alla constatazione che non aveva capito neppure se nella puntata di quella sera fosse morto qualcuno, si decise ad uscire in giardino. Probabilmente sarebbe morta di curiosità in ogni caso, ma di sicuro starsene sul divano del salotto limitandosi a rimuginare fantasiose congetture non era la soluzione.

Non appena si avvolse attorno al collo la sua sciarpa di lana blu elettrico chiudendosi con circospezione la porta alle spalle – sarebbe stato un vero peccato buttare al vento il favore del buio con colori sgargianti o comportamenti rumorosi – fu quasi sul punto di esultare rovinando ogni speranza di scoprire silenziosamente il perché di quella variazione di routine, scorgendo in lontananza la sua figura accoccolata sul pavimento del suo porticato. Con passi leggeri si avvicinò al muretto che separava le loro case cercando nel frattempo di arrovellarsi su come fare sul lato pratico a sfruttare l'occasione per scoprire almeno un pizzico di verità e fu allora che, nonostante le desse la schiena, si accorse, dall'inequivocabile sobbalzare delle sue spalle e da un muto distante singhiozzare, che stava piangendo.

In quel momento fu più il genuino dispiacere che stranamente la avvolse di colpo facendola quasi rabbrividire che l'avida curiosità di sapere il perché, di sapere tutti i suoi misteriosi perché, che la spinsero senza farsi altre domande a scavalcare il muretto di mattoni e avvicinarsi a lei pur perfettamente consapevole di non averne ricevuto il permesso. Una manciata di falcate più tardi, senza più trattenersi dal fare rumore perché non voleva di certo sbucarle di colpo alle spalle provocandole un infarto o, peggio, un istantaneo desiderio di fuga, le fu accanto, con le mani afferrò due colonnine della balaustra del porticato e standosene in piedi, dal momento che il pavimento di assi di legno le arrivava all'incirca a livello della pancia, avvicinò il viso alla fessura fra le due colonnine. Santana stranamente indossava una felpa color aviatore, Brittany non l'aveva notato da lontano, e non aveva notato neppure che i suoi capelli sciolti, così neri, sotto la luce distante del lampione di fronte si lasciavano di tanto in tanto scappare qualche luminoso riflesso blu elettrico, in tinta con la sciarpa di Brittany, ogni volta che un nuovo trattenuto singhiozzo le sfuggiva dalla gola scuotendola piano.

"Tutto okay?" bisbigliò allora Brittany scrutandola discretamente con la coda dell'occhio.

Santana quasi di scatto sollevò il viso dalle mani, "Beh, tu che cazzo ne dici?" abbaiò con voce roca e rabbiosa allargando le braccia con violenza guardando di fronte a sé, poi si voltò di colpo verso destra e coi suoi occhi neri le lanciò di sghimbescio un'occhiata furiosa.

Brittany trattenne l'istinto di ritrarsi all'indietro quasi dovesse schivare le fiamme che Santana le lanciò assieme a quello sguardo infinito. Non essere ridicola, si disse poi. Non vuole parlare. È tutto qui. È inutile che continui a scavare, ricordò le parole di Rachel, a volte non c'è davvero nulla sotto. Così aprì i palmi delle mani che stringevano la balaustra, "Ricevuto." borbottò con tono più ferito di quello che aveva pianificato di utilizzare, le lanciò una rapida occhiata che con imbarazzo sentì essere ancora ridicolmente spaventata, poi mollò del tutto la presa e poi lo sguardo, "Tolgo il disturbo." le assicurò facendo un passo indietro e quindi voltandosi del tutto.

L'erba fredda scricchiolò quasi sotto le suole delle sue scarpe da ginnastica finché il soffocante silenzio della notte di Chesterton non fu di nuovo interrotto dall'inaspettato graffio della sua voce rotta, "Aspetta." gracchiò forte, i piedi di Brittany si bloccarono soltanto dopo un altro passo inerte, "Non disturbi." riprese Santana con tono più basso, quasi in un sussurro, praticamente senza voce, Brittany si voltò di nuovo verso di lei che le dava la schiena, proprio come quando era arrivata, indugiò per qualche secondo ferma sulle sue gambe, "E no, non è tutto okay." continuò ancora Santana sistemandosi di nuovo la testa fra le mani, lasciandosi scappare nuovamente un paio di singhiozzi, "E scusa." terminò poi, alla fine del suo sofferente silenzio.

Brittany parve ponderare la situazione camminando di nuovo piano verso di lei, quindi si appoggiò coi gomiti al pavimento di legno, "Che c'è dentro quel thermos?"

Santana sollevò di nuovo la testa dalle mani, osservò il suo thermos per qualche attimo che se ne stava sul pavimento a pochi centimetri da lei, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Brittany, gli occhi rossi, le guance rigate di lacrime, l'espressione stancamente perplessa, "Cioccolata calda con del rum, perché?"

Per non lasciarsi intenerire troppo da quel visino da cane bastonato, Brittany distolse lo sguardo e arricciò le labbra, "Ti perdono solo se me ne offri una tazza." propose sollevando le sopracciglia, "E se valeva la pena di berlo." concluse quindi, ritrovando di nuovo i suoi occhi. L'altra la squadrò con sconcerto cercando di capire se facesse sul serio, finché la sua espressione convinta gliene fornì la conferma, così si sporse verso la tazza con stampata sopra una palla da biliardo col numero 13 che aveva accanto e afferrando il thermos ci versò parte del contenuto, facendo cenno con la testa a Brittany di salire.

Lei obbedì e sistemando per la seconda volta i piedi sulle scricchiolanti assi di legno di quel porticato si accomodò a gambe incrociate accanto a Santana che senza guardarla con gesto insicuro le porse una fumante tazza di cioccolato caldo che emanava un delizioso aroma di rum. Brittany indugiò col naso per qualche istante sul caldo vapore del cioccolato chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che le intiepidisse la pelle infreddolita del viso, quindi si portò la tazza alle labbra e assaggiò un piccolo sorso. Allora guardò in alto assaporandolo e stringendo le palpebre, ne bevve un altro sorso e poi un terzo. "Sì." annuì infine con espressione ammirata, "Credo proprio che se finissi in paradiso è così che mi sentirei." commentò voltandosi verso Santana che in tutta risposta si lasciò andare un piccolo sospiro divertito.

Dopo un altro paio di sorsi Brittany cominciò però a sentirsi accaldata, ma soprattutto maleducata, "Tu non…?" le domandò porgendole educatamente la tazza.

Santana si voltò di nuovo bruscamente a guardare di fronte a sé, le lacrime momentaneamente avevano smesso di cadere, "Magari dopo." mormorò lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

"Non lavori stasera?" chiese casualmente Brittany cercando di fare conversazione dal momento che tutta quell'agonizzante voglia di sapere tutto di lei e di quella maledetta _volta_ che secondo Puck l'aveva cambiata completamente, sembrava essere stata rimpiazzata del tutto dal solo desiderio di distrarla dalle sue lacrime per farla sentire un po' meglio.

"No, io non…" cominciò Santana a spiegare con la sua voce rauca, quindi si fermò di colpo e si voltò verso di lei stringendo le palpebre. Oh, merda, si maledì Brittany. "Ma come…?"

Se solo Brittany in quel momento avesse potuto permettersi il lusso di alzarsi in piedi e mettersi in ginocchio con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, senza correre il rischio di sembrare a Santana più folle di quanto già non le sarebbe sembrata non appena le avesse spiegato come faceva a sapere del suo lavoro serale, si sarebbe rivolta a Joe Shuster e Jerry Siegel. Li avrebbe pregati di intercedere per lei con Lois Lane e, assicurandole che non avrebbe mai più commesso un errore così grossolano, la scongiurassero di mettere la sua santa penna sulla sua testa, nella speranza di farle venire in mente qualche geniale idea per rimediare a quel terribile autogol.

"È che ti ho…" cominciò a balbettare senza ovviamente neppure provare a guardarla, "Tipo…" rallentò ancora implorando ormai ogni santo che conosceva per una scusa credibile, "Seguita." cedette poi con un sussurro, "La settimana scorsa. Venerdì." spiegò alla fine con dovizia di particolari dal momento che ormai non c'era più alcuna speranza neppure di un minimo salvataggio in corner, non le restava solo che cercare pateticamente di convincerla di non essere del tutto pazza, anche se negli ultimi tempi stava cominciando ad avere dei seri dubbi a riguardo, "E so che detto così mi fa sembrare una maniaca col feticismo per i travestimenti da detective, ma-"

"Oddio." la interruppe Santana di colpo. _Ecco. Ecco, fatto. Brava, Brittany! Brava! Sei riuscita a rovinare tutto! Ancora una volta! E stavolta no, non puoi neppure dare la colpa all'alcol perché ce n'era davvero troppo poco nella cioccolata e tu sei sobrissima, sei solo un pezzo d'idiota! Adesso lei si alzerà in piedi e si barricherà in casa e chiamerà la polizia, anzi, no, l'ospedale psichiatrico e poi… _"Tu sei "birra mora", non è vero?" le domandò invece con voce calma.

Brittany impiegò una manciata di secondi per resettare il cervello e metabolizzare le sue parole. Quando finalmente capì a cosa si riferisse con la mano che non reggeva la tazza si coprì il volto per la vergogna, poi emise un piccolo gemito, "Dovrò pagarla ancora molto per quella storia, vero?" mugugnò alla fine contro la propria mano.

Santana si lasciò scappare una piccola risata grave convincendola così a scoprirsi il viso e guardare di nuovo verso di lei, "Ho paura di sì." gracchiò con tono comprensivo, tirandosi fin sotto il mento la coperta di lana marrone che aveva sulle ginocchia.

"Immagino di non voler davvero sapere cos'altro ti ha detto il barista di me." mormorò Brittany avvicinandosi di nuovo la tazza alle labbra.

"Oh, ma non me l'ha detto il barista." ribatté l'altra lasciandosi scappare un'altra piccola risata.

Brittany si soffocò quasi col lunghissimo sorso di cioccolata che stava ingurgitando, quindi asciugandosi le labbra col dorso della mano si voltò verso di lei con espressione esasperata all'idea che la sua figuraccia avesse ormai fatto il giro dell'intero locale.

Santana si voltò un po' verso di lei, Brittany notò con sollievo che il suo viso era più disteso di prima, "Non preoccuparti comunque." la rassicurò con la sua voce sempre più roca, "Sei piaciuta a tutti." continuò allontanandosi nuovamente dai suoi occhi, quindi appoggiò il mento sulla coperta e fissò le assi di legno, "Non credo tu voglia che ti riporti i termini _specifici _con cui hanno espresso il loro… per così dire… apprezzamento, ecco…" riprese con sadica simpatia, mentre Brittany si lasciò sfuggire un altro gemito d'imbarazzo, "Ti basti sapere che hai lasciato il segno." concluse.

"Uff…" sbuffò in fretta Brittany, "Dici così solo per farmi sentire meglio." sentenziò sicura, quindi sorseggiò di nuovo un po' di cioccolato e rum e si lasciò cullare dal tepore inatteso di quella serata, "Stranamente però sta funzionando." rifletté infine ad alta voce.


	7. 7

**Eccoci qui! Questo capitolo è una sfida, il giro di boa della mia storia, spero vi piaccia! Aspetto un mare di commenti, mi raccomando, sono davvero curiosa di sapere che ne pensate!**

**Ennesimo immenso grazie a Euston per la fedeltà e i piacevolissimi commenti! Ho il fetish per le frasi lunghe e articolate, spesso anche troppo, quindi non sai quanto apprezzo che non facciano impazzire solo me! ;)**

**the old phib**

* * *

**7.**

"Mi sono presa un giorno libero comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda." confessò Santana dopo qualche attimo di silenzio voltando impercettibilmente il volto verso Brittany e fissandola di sottecchi dietro il suo ciuffo di capelli color mogano. L'altra annuì piano con espressione comprensiva.

"Bisogno di staccare la spina?" domandò quindi avvicinando di nuovo la tazza alla bocca e terminandone il contenuto piegando la testa all'indietro finché anche l'ultima goccia della deliziosa bevanda non concluse il suo viaggio fra le sue labbra.

Santana per l'ennesima volta si girò quasi bruscamente a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé, il vento freddo della sera le scosse lievemente i capelli allontanandoli dal suo viso e per la prima volta Brittany riuscì a scorgere con cristallina chiarezza i decisi confini del suo profilo docilmente illuminati dalla flebile luce proveniente dal lampione di fronte, "In realtà sto cominciando a convincermi che dovrei davvero smetterla di tenermi proprio _questa_ giornata libera ogni anno." sussurrò con un tono talmente insicuro, che se Brittany non avesse osservato con i propri occhi ogni singola parola scivolare piano dalle sue labbra carnose avrebbe di certo dubitato che quella voce fosse davvero la sua, "Se avessi la testa occupata se non altro finirebbe prima." bisbigliò quasi fra sé e sé, in un semplice commento, che galleggiò solitario nell'aria come uno sbuffo di fumo in attesa che l'altra lo cogliesse.

Brittany si limitò a contemplarla in silenzio, sicura che le sue parole non fossero finite. Stava cominciando a scoprire che in fondo non era affatto difficile da fare, guardarla senza dire niente, anche se i suoi occhi neri erano lontani dai suoi e ricominciavano a sembrare sempre più distanti. Un altro soffio di vento le scompigliò di nuovo i capelli e il suo ciuffo finì per nasconderle di nuovo parte del viso. Brittany avrebbe voluto spostarlo per poterla guardare ancora, di più, ma con le mani strinse più forte la tazza ormai vuota in attesa che le sue labbra si muovessero ancora.

"Stavolta ci avevo provato davvero a non deprimermi e a viverla come una giornata normale…" ricominciò infatti poco dopo con voce incrinata ma un po' più sicura e in quel momento Brittany odiò davvero non riuscire più a scorgere i suoi occhi per poterne distinguere il cambiamento, "… e ero veramente orogliosa di me." continuò, quindi strinse un po' le labbra fra loro e abbassò la testa dirigendo il suo sguardo verso le assi del pavimento, "Ma poi sono uscita a leggere e-e sono- … crollata." concluse a fatica, la voce a quel punto si spezzò del tutto, Santana si nascose ancora una volta il viso fra le mani e tentò a fatica di trattenere un paio di singhiozzi.

Se solo Brittany fosse riuscita a recuperare anche soltanto un pizzico del sincero distacco che fino a quella sera era convinta di provare nei confronti della sua vicina, probabilmente avrebbe approfittato dell'inclinazione presa dal loro dialogo per insistere infilando il coltello nella piaga e sorvolando abilmente sulle sue lacrime per riuscire a scoprire finalmente qualche frammento di verità. In fondo il discorso l'aveva tirato fuori Santana e lei non era davvero tenuta a provare alcunché di fronte a quelle lacrime visto che la sua vicina era una perfetta sconosciuta per lei e nelle poche occasioni in cui avevano interagito l'aveva anche sempre trattata piuttosto male. Era davvero inutile, però, che si prendesse in giro. L'egoistico desiderio di chiederle di più la sfiorò per un solo istante per poi svanire senza rimpianti non appena con la coda dell'occhio scorse una prima piccola lacrima gocciolare sulla stoffa della sua coperta. Lois avrebbe capito.

"Beh, te la sei andata a cercare, però." commentò allora Brittany con tono di rimprovero. Santana sollevò lo sguardo dal palmo delle proprie mani e dal momento che i suoi occhi le apparvero così disperati da non possedere neppure la forza materiale per fissarla con odio e sconcerto, Brittany si affrettò a sollevare con la mano libera il libro aperto a metà, che giaceva a pancia in giù sulle assi del pavimento, "The End of The Affair" lesse con tono di disapprovazione, quindi sollevò le sopracciglia e con i suoi occhi blu la fissò di nuovo volgendo la copertina verso di lei, "Questo libro è un'istigazione legalizzata al suicidio." spiegò quindi.

Santana si limitò a chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro, mentre altre due lacrime per inerzia le sfuggirono dalle lunghe ciglia, se non fosse stata così triste Brittany era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a strapparle persino un piccolo sorriso, quindi con gesto brusco ma divertito le strappò di mano il libro e lo chiuse con uno schiocco nascondendolo assieme alle mani sotto la sua coperta, "Questo libro è un capolavoro…" commentò poi con aria piccata, quindi con espressione superiore riprese a fissare quel fortunato nulla davanti a sé, "… e dovresti leggerlo." concluse quindi fingendosi offesa.

Brittany si lasciò sfuggire un ampio sorriso, poi coi suoi occhi cominciò distrattamente a fissare i fondi della sua tazza, "Sono gelosa dei tuoi pantaloni." sentenziò quindi seria.

Santana corrugò al fronte, "Perché?" le si rivolse perplessa.

Brittany si rifiutò di rispondere al suo sguardo e si mise distrattamente a fissare una stella solitaria che bucava in lontananza il cielo ormai nero come l'inchiostro, "Perché possono permettersi di fare ciò che io non posso fare." spiegò, quindi udì Santana lasciarsi finalmente scappare un sospiro divertito, "Baciarti tutta la gamba." continuò e, finalmente assicuratasi grazie a quella silenziosa risata che Santana aveva perfettamente capito che stava soltanto citando uno dei dialoghi più belli del libro, si voltò verso di lei, "E sono gelosa di questo bottone." riprese indicando con l'indice il polsino della camicia di flanella grigia che spuntava da sotto la manica della felpa di Santana.

L'altra piegò un po' di lato la testa riuscendo a restare seria senza che questo sforzo le causasse troppa fatica, "Povero innocente bottone." mormorò.

Brittany assunse l'espressione di chi la sapeva lunga e alzò gli occhi verso l'alto ritornando alla sua posizione iniziale, "Non è per niente innocente." sentenziò, "Sta con te tutto il giorno, mentre io non posso." riprese gesticolando distrattamente dalla sua parte con un fluido gesto della mano.

Santana respirò soltanto per una manciata di secondi lasciandole contemplare il perfetto silenzio, quindi un'automobile sfrecciò lontana su una qualsiasi delle vie del centro, "Suppongo che tu sia gelosa anche delle mie scarpe." borbottò allora casualmente a Brittany con una piccola alzata di spalle.

"Certo." si affrettò l'altra a rispondere sicura.

La voce di Santana si fece aspettare ancora, ma stavolta il silenzio sembrò scottare, "E perché?" bisbigliò quindi finalmente liberando ogni attesa, quasi in un sussurro.

Brittany inspirò profondamente l'aria sospesa davanti al suo naso, lo sguardo perso nell'oscurità della notte, "Perché ti portano via da me." sussurrò, cercando disperatamente di non voltarsi verso di lei e affogare di nuovo il cuore sotto ai pensieri, qualche silenzio più tardi cominciò quasi a maledirsi per il non esserne più capace, così si limitò a chiudere le palpebre, "È il mio libro preferito." commentò senza poter fare a meno di cancellarsi dalla voce quell'aria sognante.

Poco dopo si alzò di nuovo quel vento gelido e un brivido di freddo la scosse di colpo.

"Dio, scusa, …" intervenne immediatamente Santana che reagì al suo brusco brivido con un piccolo sobbalzo, quasi si fosse sentita anche lei sbalzare lontano da quell'atmosfera sognante, "… ti sto trattenendo qui al freddo e…" continuò a scusarsi gesticolando nervosamente verso Brittany, "Puoi andare se vuoi io…" la congedò dipingendosi sul volto un'aria a metà fra il grato e l'indifferente, "Sto meglio, vedi, e-"

"Si vede che non mi conosci se pensi di poterti liberare di me con una misera per quanto deliziosa tazza di cioccolata." la interruppe con aria convinta Brittany, che non aveva davvero nessuna intenzione di andarsene a dormire. Punto primo, a prescindere da che ora fosse – per quanto ne sapeva potevano essere le dieci come le tre di notte – era del tutto convinta che non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscita a prendere sonno, punto secondo, per quella sera aveva decisamente già deluso abbastanza Lois e tutti i divini paladini del giornalismo come lei per lasciarsi intimidire da uno stupido contrattempo atmosferico e rinunciare così facilmente alle sue chance investigative. In fondo non poteva riprendere ad illudersi almeno per ancora un altro pochino che il reale motivo per cui non voleva andarsene via da quel porticato era soltanto una genuina quanto insana sete di verità? Quindi con estrema accuratezza evitò di incrociare di nuovo il suo sguardo, si sporse verso il thermos e si versò un'altra tazza di cioccolata fumante.

Il suo castello d'illusioni purtroppo non tardò a rivelare con imbarazzante onestà la propria inevitabile fragilità, l'atteso crollo non si fece aspettare e tutte le sue scuse di colpo evaporarono schioccando come bolle di sapone non appena con la coda dell'occhio Brittany notò che Santana aveva sollevato un capo della coperta e lanciandole uno sguardo amichevole la stava invitando a condividerne il rassicurante tepore. Con espressione sconfitta sospirò cercando di non farsi notare e gettò un'occhiataccia al cielo, convinta che fosse tutta colpa di Jerry e Joe, con diffidenza contemplò la stoffa del cotone color aviatore dei suoi pantaloni della tuta fare momentaneamente a pugni col marrone della coperta di lana, provando a convincersi che in realtà forse non aveva poi così voglia di un'altra tazza di cioccolata e rum. Tuttavia, nonostante udisse ogni santo del paradiso gridarle dall'alto che sarebbe stato indiscutibilmente tutto più semplice se solo se la fosse data a gambe e avesse continuato a odiare Santana come prima, abbassò sconfitta lo sguardo e con un timido sorriso si trascinò accanto a lei per riagguantare il proprio cuore che la aspettava già sotto la coperta.

Quando finalmente le fu a fianco e Santana con gesto fluido le sistemò la coperta sulle ginocchia Brittany venne investita dal suo profumo: era una piacevole mescolanza fra uno shampoo fruttato, abiti freschi di bucato e un lieve pizzicore di sigarette che si fondevano alla perfezione con il caldo aroma del cioccolato al rum e accompagnavano con maestria, assieme al silenzio, l'elettrizzante sensazione del pacifico tepore del contatto con il suo corpo.

Poco dopo il dorso della mano di Santana le sfiorò distrattamente il polso, "Dio, sei tu che stai gelando!" esclamò Brittany constatando, felice per aver finalmente trovato qualcosa che la distraesse da quella sensazione pericolosa, che la sua pelle era sul filo dell'assideramento, quindi, ricordandosi finalmente della tazza piena di cioccolato ancora bollente che aveva in mano pensò bene di porgergliela, "Reggila." la invitò poi, scuotendola piano in sua direzione e facendo pericolosamente ballonzolare il liquido al suo interno. Santana obbedì sistemando i palmi delle sue mani infreddolite attorno alla ceramica calda per poi lasciare che Brittany completasse la sua opera avvolgendo le proprie mani, più tiepide, attorno alle sue, per riscaldarne anche il dorso.

Fu solo quando, alzando casualmente lo sguardo verso di lei, si rese conto che il suo bel viso e il suo bel nasino all'insù e le sue belle lunghissime ciglia e i suoi begli occhi neri e le sue belle labbra carnose e la sua bella espressione da cucciolo bisognoso di coccole si trovavano a meno di quindici centimetri da lei, e che riuscì a notare ogni più piccolo particolare del suo volto che sino a quel momento le era sfuggito con la sconvolgente rapidità di uno scanner, che capì con chiarezza quanto pessima fosse stata la sua idea. Dal momento però che sarebbe stato davvero maleducato ritrarre le mani così in fretta e che in fondo riflettendoci si era davvero fatto troppo buio perché l'altra riuscisse a notare l'inevitabile cambiamento di colore delle sue guance, decise che il solo modo per riuscire a provare a distrarsi era quello di buttare lì un argomento a caso tanto per parlare di qualcosa e pensare ad altro.

"Puck mi ha detto di salutarti." fu la prima e tristemente unica cosa che le venne in mente.

Di colpo sentì le sue dita contrarsi un po' sotto le sue, la sua fronte si corrugò adorabilmen- ehm, lievemente,"Puck?" domandò piano.

"Sì." annuì Brittany, "L'ho conosciuto l'altro giorno."

Gli occhi di Santana sfuggirono inconsciamente all'interno della tazza, il suo viso si fece di nuovo più serio, "Ti ha parlato di me?" le chiese scandagliando piano i suoi ricordi sulla superficie liscia del cioccolato.

Brittany piegò di lato la testa senza volerlo e cominciò a fissare anche lei la dolce bevanda quasi sperando di poterci scorgere sopra le stesse immagini che sembravano vedere quegli occhi scuri, "Non abbiamo avuto tempo di parlare molto in realtà." rispose con onestà e una lieve scrollata di spalle, "Mi ha detto che eravate amici e che poi una volta avete fatto sesso ma-"

"Meno male che avevate parlato poco!" esclamò Santana voltandosi di colpo verso Brittany con gli occhi sgranati verso di lei, rischiando di rovesciarsi addosso l'intero contenuto della tazza, "Non oso pensare in che genere di particolari sareste scesi se vi foste trattenuti a chiacchierare di più." mormorò poi sollevando le sopracciglia e avvicinando le labbra alla tazza ne bevve un lungo sorso.

"In realtà è stato quel tizio coi capelli rossi che ti ha palpato il culo a rivelare il particolare." spiegò Brittany limitandosi ad accompagnare con le mani la tazza.

Alla fine di quel sorso infinito le sue labbra di staccarono con uno schiocco dal bordo della tazza, "Una delle più grandi teste di cazzo di Chesterton." commentò con un graffio della voce, quindi si leccò le labbra, "E ce ne sono di teste di cazzo da queste parti." sospirò riprendendo con sguardo triste a fissare il cioccolato.

Brittany osservò per un po' la sua espressione sconsolata e quella pericolosa sensazione ricominciò velocemente a riaffiorare, "Comunque ho avuto l'impressione che a te ci tenesse davvero." le confessò quindi, immaginando e sperando che saperlo le avrebbe fatto piacere e che magari sarebbe riuscita a cancellare dal suo viso quella scura malinconia, "Puck, intendo."

Il suo sguardo, però, si rabbuiò ancora di più, i suoi begli occhi neri pian piano ricominciarono a brillare tremolanti sotto la lontana luce del lampione, "Sì, io…" bisbigliò in un indistinguibile sussurro, "Suppongo di sì." concluse alla fine con un filo di voce e le lacrime, ormai incapaci di trattenersi ancora, cominciarono calde a gocciolare di nuovo dalle sue ciglia rimbalzando sulla morbida superficie del cioccolato.

Brittany si sentì davvero una completa idiota, se avesse potuto farlo da sotto la coperta si sarebbe presa a calci da sola, "Scusa, non volevo…" mormorò immediatamente con espressione affranta. Possibile che riuscisse sempre inguaribilmente ad uscirsene con la frase sbagliata? Era davvero una maestra nel peggiorare le situazioni e la cosa più ironica e patetica era che lo faceva proprio quando cercava di fare del suo meglio per evitarlo. "Non dovrei intromettermi in faccende che non conosco." si rimproverò quindi mollando alla fine la presa dalle mani di Santana, per tentare di rimediare in qualche modo ad un comportamento che ormai riusciva solo ad giudicare come una stupida, inutile, insensibile e soprattutto indesiderata violenza della sua privacy.

Santana versò ancora un paio di lacrime all'interno della tazza, poi si decise ad appoggiarla sulle assi di legno accanto al thermos per liberarsi le mani e potersi coprire di nuovo il viso, "No, no, no-n-" singhiozzò poi mentre le spalle ricominciarono a sobbalzare senza controllo, "Non sei tu." riuscì infine a rassicurarla con voce rotta biascicando attraverso uno spiraglio fra un palmo e l'altro.

Per un paio di secondi Brittany tentò disperatamente di riflettere per capire quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare, ci provò davvero a concentrarsi per riuscire a trovare la cosa giusta da dire o magari anche solo la forza di andarsene via visto che l'unico risultato che aveva ottenuto fino a quel momento sembrava essere stato soltanto quello di averla fatta intristire di più. I singhiozzi però aumentarono sempre di più, erano così vicine sotto la coperta che la forza del suo dolore riusciva a scuotere anche lei, le sue spalle erano sempre più piegate in avanti, la fronte ormai appoggiata alla coperta sulle ginocchia che cominciava ad essere zuppa di lacrime, i suoi bei capelli color mogano le coprivano completamente il viso e fu allora, quando Brittany provò di nuovo quella forte tentazione di accarezzarglieli piano per poterla guardare, che smise di preoccuparsi di dover avere un permesso.

Ancora un po' titubante sollevò il braccio che le separava e lentamente lo avvolse attorno alle spalle di Santana, con discrezione aprì le dita della mano e le strinse attorno al suo braccio con gesto timido ma rassicurante. Fu davvero un sollievo scoprire, dopo essere riuscita a riaprire piano gli occhi che aveva inconsapevolmente tenuto serrati quasi per prepararsi all'arrivo di uno schiaffo o chissà di quale altro genere di reazione, che Santana non sembrò neppure far troppo caso al suo gesto, ma anzi, fra un singhiozzo e l'altro, con la naturalezza di una routine, si accoccolò un po' dentro al suo abbraccio lasciandosi sobbalzare contro di lei. In quel momento il suo corpo così indifeso le sembrò davvero minuscolo, per qualche momento le parve quasi di coccolare una bambina, così con gesto automatico si allungò anche con l'altro braccio verso di lei e la abbracciò avvolgendola completamente fra le sue braccia. Santana appoggiò piano la testa sulla sua spalla, Brittany affondò un poco il naso nei dolce profumo del suo shampoo alla frutta e poco dopo sentì le sue dita aggrapparsi alla sua spalla con la forza di un naufrago che si regge alla sua zattera.

Fu soltanto quando dopo svariati minuti i singhiozzi lentamente si spensero che Santana con voce roca riuscì a parlare di nuovo, "Si può sapere perché diavolo ti sei trasferita in questo schifo di posto?" le domandò gracchiando contro il suo petto senza accennare a volersi spostare da lì.

Brittany impiegò una manciata di secondi per metabolizzare le sue parole che le giunsero inaspettate al termine di quel lungo silenzio, "Io…" iniziò a bisbigliare con gli occhi ancora chiusi, quindi li aprì per ritrovarsi a fissare i suoi capelli neri e la cima del suo bel nasino pochi centimetri sotto il suo mento, "È che finora ho sempre avuto l'impressione di essere in attesa di cominciare a vivere davvero la mia vita." spiegò quindi perdendo il suo sguardo nelle morbide onde blu dei riflessi dei suoi capelli, "Non so." sussurrò ancora, quasi parlando a se stessa più che a Santana, "Forse è stupido, …" ricominciò, "… ma quando mia nonna se n'è andata e mi è arrivata la lettera del notaio con scritto che mi lasciava la sua casa io…" lasciò quelle parole sospese a fluttuare indecise accanto alle sue labbra, "… ho avuto fin da subito la sensazione che venire qui fosse la soluzione." concluse e senza rendersene conto alzò un poco le spalle.

Santana sembrò rimuginare piano le sue parole in silenzio, quindi si sistemò meglio incastrandosi alla perfezione nel suo abbraccio e, rilassando finalmente le sue dita che ancora agguantavano la spalla di Brittany, lentamente aprì il palmo della mano e lo appoggiò delicatamente sulla sua clavicola infilandolo discretamente sotto la sua sciarpa blu elettrico, "Comunque sia…" mormorò con voce bassa e roca, quindi affondò un po' il naso nella felpa di Brittany quasi nascondendo la bocca contro il suo petto, "Sono contenta che tu l'abbia fatto." concluse parlando nella stoffa.

Probabilmente in un'altra occasione Brittany, al cospetto di una frase così dolce, avrebbe finito per esibirsi in una graziosa danza della felicità mettendo a dura prova le vecchie assi di legno del porticato, ma in quell'esatto istante ebbe la cristallina impressione che mai nella vita le era capitato di sentirsi così completamente a suo agio come in quel momento. E fu così che, scordandosi d'un tratto di continuare ad implorare il cielo di non innamorarsi di lei, chiuse gli occhi e, lasciandosi cullare dal dolce tepore del suo respiro contro il suo cuore, avvolgendosi più stretta al suo corpo e al suo profumo sotto la sua coperta, si addormentò, ritrovandosi a sperare che il sogno di quella sera non finisse mai.


	8. 8

**Eccoci qui con un nuovo capitolo! ...il mistero si infittisce! ;) Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, mi raccomando!**

**Grazie ancora a Euston per la fedeltà e i complimenti! :)**

**the old phib**

* * *

**8.**

"Spero tu non ti sia fatta troppo male."

La facilità con cui Brittany riuscì contemporaneamente ad aggrottare le fronte e sgranare gli occhi fu semplicemente strabiliante. Il giovane seduto di fronte a lei continuò imperterrito a fissarla con quello che evidentemente riteneva essere un irresistibile sguardo da sciupafemmine, quindi si piegò in avanti verso di lei per prenderle la mano con gesto sicuro.

"Cadendo dal cielo, intendo."

Sospirando sonoramente Brittany chiuse gli occhi maledicendo per l'ennesima volta Mercedes per averla costretta ad accompagnarla a quello stupido _speed-date._ Era davvero convinta che la specie di uomini che riteneva frasi del genere dei buoni metodi di conquista fosse grazie al cielo in via d'estinzione, ma in quella infinita serata trascorsa a chiacchierare con quella manica di elementi senza speranza aveva suo malgrado scoperto che l'essere consapevoli di avere a disposizione soltanto una manciata di minuti per fare colpo su qualcun altro riusciva a tirar fuori il peggio di chiunque. Cristo, quelle battute non funzionavano nemmeno nei film!

"No, sto _benissimo_, non preoccuparti." commentò secca sfilando a fatica la sua mano dalle dita del ragazzo con un sorrisino così forzato che persino un vecchietto con la cataratta che avesse smarrito gli occhiali sarebbe riuscito a coglierne l'evidente sarcasmo. A quanto pareva però si trattava di un processo decisamente troppo complicato e fuori dalla portata di…

"Io sono Clark." scandì senza che il suo imperterrito sguardo da pesce lesso subisse la benchè minima variazione.

"Oh, allora sarà meglio che ti stia lontana!" scherzò Brittany divertita mostrandogli con la mano la collana che stava indossando: una catenella d'oro con un grosso ciondolo composto da una pietra grezza di un bel verde smeraldo. I tratti del suo interlocutore assunsero un'aria impercettibilmente perplessa, che gli dipinse sul viso un'espressione ancora più idiota.

"La kryptonite!" tentò allora di spiegare Brittany con un sorriso dolce stimolato da un improvviso afflato di tenerezza verso quello sguardo da stupidotto. Le labbra del giovane si dischiusero un po' mentre stringeva gli occhi nello sforzo di capire di cosa diavolo quella ragazza bionda gli stesse parlando.

"Clark! Clark Kent! La kryptonite! No?" ricominciò lei cercando di non perdere la speranza, ma il pervadente vuoto che riempiva i begli occhi scuri di Clark non accennò a svanire, mentre il suo viso cominciò a farsi quasi sofferente per l'immensa fatica prodotta dal vano tentativo di far funzionare l'unico neurone che evidentemente possedeva.

"Lascia perdere. Non importa." Brittany lasciò quindi cadere la spugna controllando distrattamente l'orologio e pregando disperatamente che le lancette accelerassero. Per qualche secondo fantasticò sulla possibilità che uno squarcio temporale si spalancasse di colpo a fianco a lei e qualcuno la trascinasse via lontano da lì. In quel momento, per la dodicesima volta durante quella serata, trattenne a fatica l'istinto di balzare in piedi e strangolare Mercedes che stava seduta nel tavolo accanto a lei. Fu solo il rassicurarsi, allungando un po' l'orecchio, che la sua amica si stesse sorbendo la puntigliosa narrazione degli ultimi quaranta episodi di un'orribile serie tv che nessuno, fatta eccezione per quel nerd over-50 che si era subita prima di Clark, seguiva, a fornirle la sicurezza che quella serata fosse una punizione sufficiente.

Fu solo dopo un paio di inaffrontabili minuti che Brittany si pentì amaramente di essersi azzardata a chiedere a Clark di raccontarle qualcosa di sé. Si era davvero sentita soddisfatta della propria nonchalance quando aveva dovuto spiegargli il significato della parola "hobby", riuscendo con perfetta maestria a camuffare la sua espressione a metà fra lo scioccato e il disperato, ma gli unici argomenti a cui Clark sembrava essere interessato riguardavano la palestra, la sua Chrysler e le sue sopracciglia e Brittany non ce la faceva davvero più. Fortunatamente nell'esatto istante in cui cominciò a contemplare l'idea di fingere un attacco epilettico, dal momento che l'immagine di un Pronto Soccorso gremito di gente malata era decisamente più piacevole di quella della faccia da deficiente del suo interlocutore, la campanella trillò e con un ennesimo sorriso, stavolta di puro sollievo, Brittany si alzò in piedi e scivolò in fretta sulla sedia del tavolo successivo.

«Spero tu non ti sia fatta troppo male.» udì quindi Clark rivolgersi a Mercedes prima ancora che il suo nuovo pretendente facesse in tempo a presentarsi. Brittany non poté fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Sai, non è affatto facile!» le si rivolse il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei con aria divertita e un sorriso gentile. Brittany si voltò verso di lui apprezzando quasi con un sospiro di sollievo che al tredicesimo tentativo finalmente non si era accomodata al tavolo né di un idiota con il feticismo delle estetiste né di un maniaco con l'allergia al sapone. «Riuscire a farsi conoscere nel giro di pochi minuti, incassare decine di no, avere a che fare con ragazze come te.» spiegò quindi con voce tranquilla indicandola con l'indice.

«E che ragazza sarei io?» domandò Brittany sfoggiando un sorriso curioso.

«Una ragazza bellissima che non ha nessun motivo né alcuna voglia di stare qui.» rispose lui con un bel sorriso. Brittany scoppiò a ridere, quindi si poggiò con il mento sulla mano preparandosi a ribattere, ma fu proprio in quell'istante che, attraverso la vetrata del locale, una donna elegantissima che camminava di fretta sul marciapiede attirò la sua attenzione. Fu solo però quando si voltò di lato per attraversare la strada che la riconobbe: era Santana, i capelli acconciati, indossava un cappottino nero sfiancato, un paio di calze anni '30 e dei vertiginosi tacchi a spillo sui quali sembrava quasi svolazzare con una grazia infinita, in mano non aveva neppure una pochette.

«Ehm… io…» cominciò a balbettare Brittany alzandosi in piedi di scatto, «Ho appena visto una persona e… non è per te, tu sei sicuramente fantastico, ma…» il ragazzo la fissò con sguardo un po' deluso, ma comprensivo, «Davvero, mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerti, ma… mi dispiace…», quindi si voltò verso destra raccogliendo da terra la borsa, «Mercedes…» sussurrò, «Mercedes. Mercedes!»

«Eh? Che hai? Che c'è?» le rispose brusca l'altra, «E dove diavolo stai andando?»

«Io… devo scappare, devo proprio!» si giustificò Brittany voltandosi per incamminarsi verso l'uscita, «Ah, quando hai finito chiamami per tornare a casa!» le ordinò voltandosi verso di lei che la fissava ancora con aria perplessa, «E lascia perdere Mastrolindo, è un vero idiota, ti cedo il mio turno con…»

«Sam.» terminò la frase il ragazzo biondo sollevando la mano sentendosi chiamare in causa.

«…Sam! Esatto! Sono sicura che ti piacerà!» terminò fuggendo rapidamente fuori dal locale.

Dio, sperava davvero di non essersela lasciata scappare! Ma che diavolo stava facendo? Perché aveva mollato tutto quanto così in fretta e furia? Certo, il fatto che la sua serata si fosse rivelata un emerito disastro non poteva che aver contribuito al quel subitaneo istinto di fuga, ma se doveva essere davvero sincera con se stessa, Sam era veramente carino e sembrava un tipo interessante e lui sarebbe stato il penultimo incontro della serata e pedinare le persone era un comportamento che nella società civile alla quale senza dubbio apparteneva ricadeva indiscutibilmente fra i tentativi di stalking e… cristo. Quella mattina aveva dovuto inghiottire a fatica l'istinto di suonare il campanello di casa sua quando alle 7 e mezza si era svegliata sotto il suo porticato e lei era già sparita, si era ripetuta come un mantra, finché non aveva trovato la forza di alzarsi in piedi e scavalcare il muretto per tornare a casa propria, che se Santana se n'era andata aveva sicuramente avuto i suoi buoni motivi e che per quella sera aveva già invaso la sua privacy a sufficienza, anche se ad essere onesti l'altra sembrava aver gradito le sue insistenze. Ma doveva essere adulta. Adulta e matura. Adulta e matura già. Proprio come stava facendo in quel momento, sgattaiolando via senza dare spiegazioni da un locale gremito di gente soltanto per seguirla e scoprire dove stesse andando vestita così elegante.

Fu nell'esatto istante in cui si fermò sui suoi passi per riflettere sulla possibilità di tornare allo speed-date inventandosi qualche stupida fantasiosa giustificazione da propinare a Mercedes, che Santana una trentina di metri più avanti di lei scivolò in una piccola galleria buia sulla sua destra. Brittany sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e riprese a camminare verso di lei, trascinata da quel solito magico filo che ormai aveva deciso di non tagliare. Giunta allo spigolo del muro che delimitava l'entrata, con circospezione vi si sporse oltre per controllare di essere sola e, tirando un sonoro sospiro di sollievo, constatò ci fossero soltanto aria, tenebre e un piccolo lampione dalla luce giallognola. I suoi tacchi echeggiarono secchi sul pavimento di piastrelle beige mentre con passo insicuro cominciò a percorrere la galleria guardandosi attorno, per notare soltanto vetrine di negozi ormai chiusi e qualche citofono. Una ventina di metri più tardi in lontananza però, iniziò a notare una flebile insegna brillare di un elettrico neon blu in fondo sulla destra.

Fu non appena Brittany si ritrovò ad un paio di metri dall'insegna che recitava a chiare lettere "Miss Holiday's" che un bell'uomo in frak sulla cinquantina spuntò dal buio del locale e, sorridendole con cortesia, la invitò ad entrare. Una ripida e angusta scalinata la condusse nell'anticamera di un ampio e elegantissimo locale che sembrava essere uscito direttamente da un film degli anni '40: i tavolini, tutti quanti da due, erano quasi tutti occupati da coppie o uomini soli, le sedie tutte quante rivolte verso un piccolo palco sul quale riposava un lucidissimo pianoforte a coda nero con i tasti in bella vista e una manciata di spartiti già sistemati sul leggio. Un paio di cameriere si muovevano rapide fra i tavoli assieme ad una magrissima donna bionda sulla quarantina che, sfoggiando un elegantissimo tubino bianco e nero, una lunga collana di perle e un paio di lunghi guanti neri di raso, svolazzava da un cliente all'altro chiacchierando con tutti come se li conoscesse. Un attimo dopo la donna bionda notò Brittany che se ne stava in piedi accanto all'entrata con l'aria spaesatamente affascinata e si guardava attorno come un bambino entrato per la prima volta in un negozio di giocattoli.

«Benvenuta al "Miss Holiday", cara.» le sussurrò con un sorriso, «Io sono miss Holiday, anche se il nome del locale è un tributo a lei più che a me.» le sorrise stringendole la mano e indicandole con uno svolazzo dell'altra una fotografia di Billie Holiday incorniciata e appesa dietro il bancone.

«Brittany, piacere.» balbettò lei timidamente senza riuscire a scrollarsi di dosso quell'aria stupita.

«Oh, conoscevo una Brittany.» riprese la signora Holiday cominciando ad avviarsi in mezzo ai tavoli sottointendendo implicitamente che lei la seguisse, «Non mi ha mai restituito quel costume da inquisitrice medievale sexy che le avevo prestato.» continuò scivolando con leggiadria sui suoi tacchi, «Gran figlia di puttana.» terminò fermandosi ad un tavolino libero sul lato destro del palco, «Ma sono sicura che non è il tuo caso, cara.» sorrise quindi allontanando la poltroncina per farla accomodare, «Quando dai lezioni private di bondage non sai mai che gente potresti incontrare!» concluse con un'alzata di spalle, quindi si voltò in fretta prima che Brittany trovasse la forza di borbottare qualche sillaba con tono incredulo, «Ti faccio portare un listino!» canticchiò infine allontanandosi verso il bancone.

Per qualche secondo Brittany rimase immobile con la sua aria adorabilmente perplessa ad osservarla svanire leggiadra in fondo al locale, quindi si riprese dallo shock iniziale e ricominciò a guardarsi attorno per riuscire a scovare Santana in mezzo alla soffice oscurità del locale. Erano tutti vestiti con abiti elegantissimi e retrò, Brittany si sentiva così inadeguata dentro ai suoi jeans e al suo top monospalla, ma fortunatamente nessuno sembrava aver fatto troppo caso a lei. O forse semplicemente erano tutti troppo educati per farle pesare il suo look così perfettamente inadeguato.

Purtroppo però la luce era davvero troppo soffusa per permetterle di riuscire a distinguere le figure delle persone che non fossero sistemate nei tavolini accanto a lei e così, maledicendo gli anni '40 e le serate romantiche, cominciò a sperare se non altro che Santana non l'avesse notata attraversare il locale stupidamente sola con la sua stupida aria spaesata e il suo stupido look inappropriato. Fu nell'esatto istante che controllando e sperando che Mercedes non l'avesse già chiamata, cominciò a contemplare l'idea di una fuga defilata nell'ombra che una delle due cameriere si avvicinò al suo tavolo con un sorriso ammiccante e un listino.


	9. 9

**Mi avete veramente sorpreso e commosso con tutti quei commenti! Vi ringrazio davvero davvero tanto e mi auguro che la piacevole sorpresa si ripeta con questo e con i prossimi capitoli! **

**Euston e martydg15, ho cercato di fare il più in fretta possibile, spero di non avervi fatto attendere troppo! ;) Stillarockstar, "The End Of The Affair" credo sia il mio libro preferito, quindi un omaggio era d'obbligo! ****nayanayanaya, da Naya-addicted quale sono non posso che congratularmi con te per la scelta del nick ;) e anch'io shippo Samcedes quindi, visto che Ryan non lo fa, vediamo che potrò fare io a riguardo! ;P**

**the old phib **

* * *

**9.**

"Prima volta al "Miss Holiday", vero?" le domandò la cameriera porgendole un luccicante listino nero con una voce calda e profonda e un piccolo sorriso fra l'incoraggiante e il malizioso.

"Si vede tanto?" rispose Brittany sollevando le sopracciglia con aria un po' preoccupata.

L'altra si limitò a sorridere abbassando lo sguardo sul blocchetto delle ordinazioni, quindi lo sollevò di nuovo lanciandolo distrattamente oltre la sua spalla:

"Se ti riferisci a quell'aria adorabilmente spaventata, non preoccuparti, …" tornò a guardarla con un'occhiata amichevole, "… riesci a nasconderla piuttosto bene." Quindi si sistemò un ciuffo di capelli biondi spennellati di un rosa un po' stinto sulla testa, "È solo che qui ci conosciamo tutti." sorrise ancora, "Sono Quinn, a proposito." le porse la mano dopo essersi sistemata la penna dietro l'orecchio e gliela strinse con gesto deciso.

"Brittany."

"Aspetti qualcuno, Brittany?" le domandò prima di andarsene.

"No, io…" balbettò l'altra, "… no, veramente no."

"Dio, …" mormorò Quinn voltandole la schiena e minacciando di sparire nell'oscurità col suo passo deciso da un momento all'altro, "… l'idea di una bella donna sola il venerdì sera mi stupisce e mi entusiasma allo stesso tempo. Possibile?" le chiese poi sfuggendo verso di lei un'ultima occhiata.

_Cristo_. Quel posto era davvero strano. Brittany non aveva davvero mai messo piede in un locale così. Sembrava quasi che scendendo quella manciata di scalini fosse riuscita ad andare indietro nel tempo. Era come far parte di un'altra epoca e nonostante tutti cercassero di farla sentire a proprio agio continuava a provare la sgradevole sensazione di essere un pesce fuor d'acqua. Per non parlare del fatto che metà dei cocktail del listino non li aveva mai sentiti nominare, così, purtroppo ancora memore del recentissimo "birra mora", appena Quinn tornò da lei si decise ad ordinare un Manhattan che era uno dei pochi che conosceva. Quindi riprese a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca del suo viso familiare.

D'improvviso poi il pianoforte cominciò a suonare distogliendo la sua attenzione dalle persone sedute ai tavoli attorno a lei, Brittany era così impegnata a scovare Santana che non si era neppure accorta che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato allo strumento e, nonostante l'avesse già sperimentato non troppi giorni prima, lo shock fu, se possibile, addirittura più intenso della prima volta: dalla posizione in cui si trovava poteva guardarla giusto negli occhi mentre pigiava concentrata i tasti di quel pianoforte, lo sguardo immerso negli spartiti, i lunghi capelli neri acconciati, l'ombretto scuro, il rossetto rosso, un tubino con la scollatura a barca dello stesso medesimo rosso, l'espressione quasi dolce, sembrava così a suo agio nel bel mezzo di tutte quelle note, finché le sue labbra si schiusero piano e cominciò a cantare e allora il suo aspetto cambiò di colpo e diventò d'improvviso ancora più bella.

"Straordinaria, vero?" la interruppe la voce ovattata di Quinn che poco dopo tornò al suo tavolo con il suo cocktail. Brittany impiegò un paio di secondi per metabolizzare le sue parole e riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da Santana, quindi si limitò a lanciarle un inequivocabile sguardo d'assenso non riuscendo a trovare alcuna parola più significativa di quell'espressione. Quinn sorrise con aria sorniona. "Anche se non lo ammetterà mai, anche Holly sa bene che tutta questa gente è qui per lei più che per i nostri cocktail." le sussurrò infine prima di andarsene di nuovo via con un rapido occhiolino lasciandola lì a rimuginare su quanto, nonostante il suo Manhattan fosse davvero squisito, avesse ragione. Guardandola ondeggiare leggera con il capo e le spalle lungo le sue note, Brittany si ritrovò a pensare di non aver mai visto nella sua vita qualcosa di più perfetto, la sua voce la avvolgeva stretta sfuggendo di tanto in tanto, proprio come un incantesimo, un incantesimo che riusciva senza sforzi a tenere i suoi occhi blu incatenati al suo viso.

"Buonasera a tutti e grazie di essere qui." sussurrò Santana al termine di "My Man", continuando a suonare il pianoforte per accompagnare le proprie parole, il pubblico applaudì e lei si guardò attorno improvvisando dei piccoli inchini col capo, non si era ancora accorta che Brittany fosse lì, fra gli astanti, finché il suo sguardo non incrociò i suoi occhi blu. Per un attimo parse sorpresa, Brittany accennò un piccolo sorriso in sua direzione, Santana la fissò intensamente, seria, compita, per una manciata di secondi, poi abbassò la testa nascondendole la propria espressione e quando la risollevò il suo sguardo era di nuovo rivolto al resto del pubblico. _Maledizione._

"La canzone che voglio cantarvi adesso parla di solitudine, …" cominciò a mormorare con la sua bella voce calda nel microfono bloccando di colpo Brittany che aveva ormai deciso di cedere all'istinto di andarsene e fingere di non essere mai stata lì. Qualcuno cominciò già ad applaudire, Santana sorrise, "… parla di quei momenti in cui ci ritroviamo da soli, persi in fondo a noi stessi, a maledire il mondo e la vita perché le cose non sono andate come volevamo." spiegò annuendo piano, Brittany strizzò gli occhi, cercando di capire dove il discorso volesse andare a parare. Santana fece una pausa, senza smettere di suonare, quando le sue labbra si schiusero nuovamente il suo sguardo incrociò di nuovo quello di Brittany, "Credevo quasi di essermi convinta che non ne valesse la pena, …" riprese parlando quasi in un sussurro, "… ma poi c'è sempre chi riesce a farti cambiare idea." concluse quindi e da lontano le regalò forse il suo primo vero sorriso.

Per l'intera durata della canzone Brittany non riuscì a pensare assolutamente a niente. Le sue parole, la sua voce, il suo sorriso, il suo sguardo, era come se fossero riusciti a cancellare dalla sua testa di colpo ogni pensiero e così, almeno per un po', smise finalmente di domandarsi il perché di tutto quanto e si lasciò semplicemente trasportare in un mondo lontano da quelle note in accordo, da quella sensazione di piacevole assenza che non aveva mai provato prima, quasi si fosse liberata in un solo istante di tutto ciò che costantemente brulicava nella sua mente impedendole di capire davvero come si sentiva. Impotente osservò il suo cuore sfuggirle di mano, abbandonare per un attimo il suo petto, lasciandoci uno spazio vuoto, che in quel momento, senza nemmeno volerlo, si riempì di lei. I suoi occhi neri di tanto in tanto scappavano verso di lei, non appena le sembrava che le parole non fossero abbastanza, e fu proprio quando la melodia delle ultime note cominciò ad affievolirsi leggera sulla sua pelle che Brittany capì che, per quanto tentasse di negarlo a se stessa, non sarebbe più riuscita a fare a meno di lei.

Quando una decina di canzoni più tardi la sua voce si spense per l'ultima volta dentro un saluto e dietro un breve inchino diretto verso il pubblico e la sua figura sparì dietro una tenda nera, come la fiamma di una candela che d'improvviso si spegne, Brittany si sentì quasi scuotere da un brivido di freddo, così si riportò alle labbra il suo Manhattan che era rimasto pieno quasi fino all'orlo sul tavolino in attesa che quella magia finisse e lei facesse ritorno alla realtà.

"È bello cantare per qualcuno che si conosce di tanto in tanto." sussurrò poi di colpo la sua voce alle sue spalle, facendola sobbalzare e facendole finire il cocktail di traverso. Durante l'inenarrabile sequenza di colpi di tosse che seguì il piccolo incidente, Brittany ebbe tutto il tempo per maledire la propria tremenda goffaggine, pregando ogni possibile santo protettore del make-up che il suo maskara non colasse, trasformandola in un orribile malriuscito Joker che ad Halloween tentasse di travestirsi da Pierrot. Ebbe tutto il tempo di osservarla sedersi di fianco a lei al suo tavolino, sorriderle un poco, divertita ma con discrezione, rivolgersi con uno schiocco delle dita alla cameriera mora e aspettare pazientemente accavallando le gambe ed estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto.

"Non mi sono ancora abituata." gracchiò Brittany non appena riacquistò l'uso della parola, sorseggiando un'infinitesimale quantità di Manhattan per schiarirsi meglio la voce, quindi con lo sguardo si rivolse a Santana che la stava fissando con aria perplessa. "Al fatto che tu mi sorprenda ogni singola volta che ho a che fare con te." Si spiegò quindi accennando un sorriso. Santana serrò le palpebre e si lasciò andare in una risata silenziosa.

"È una cosa brutta?" le domandò poi leggendo chiaramente già nel suo viso incantato la risposta.

"Solo quando rischio di soffocarmi." mormorò sollevando le spalle. Dal bancone poi notò Quinn guardare dalla loro parte con un'espressione indecifrabile, sfilare il vassoio da sotto il naso alla cameriera mora e dirigersi col suo passo deciso verso il loro tavolo.

"Ecco il tuo Aviation." sussurrò quindi con la sua voce bassa e calda, comparendo all'improvviso dietro di loro. Santana non si era accorta di lei, sobbalzò di colpo, il suo corpo si irrigidì per qualche momento, neanche un sospiro scivolò fuori dalle sue labbra. Dopo aver sistemato il bicchiere di fronte a lei Quinn si voltò impercettibilmente verso Brittany e prima di scivolare di nuovo via le lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa che in quel momento lei non riuscì ad interpretare, quindi se ne andò di nuovo, scomparendo ancora una volta fra i tavoli e lasciandole lì, in mezzo alle loro domande e in mezzo al suo profumo. Santana sembrava di colpo lontana, per un attimo Brittany ebbe l'impressione di rivedere sul suo viso quell'espressione distaccata e rabbiosa di quando l'aveva conosciuta, così si affrettò a parlare per cercare di riportarla da lei.

"Jazz per soldi o per passione?"

Le sue parole sembrarono sbatterle contro la fronte e condurla di nuovo a terra.

"Beh, …" la sua voce tremò lievemente, ancora affascinantemente turbata, "… quando ho iniziato a lavorare qui questo per me era un mondo totalmente sconosciuto." si chiarì poi indicando il locale con un piccolo svolazzo della mano, quindi alzò lo sguardo un po' titubante verso di lei, "Sconosciuto, astruso e lontanissimo dalla mia vita." confessò poi con un minuscolo sorriso, Brittany improvvisò un'espressione comprensiva e annuì con convinzione, "Adesso che sono passati cinque anni dalla prima volta che ho sistemato il culo su quello sgabello, se ci penso, davvero non lo so come avrei fatto e come farei a sopravvivere senza cantare qui." mormorò con aria un po' sognante e si strinse nelle spalle sollevando le sopracciglia.

"Per quello che vale, …" cominciò Brittany e poi terminò l'ultimo sorso del suo Manhattan, "… credo che tu sia straordinaria." commentò seria, quindi rinforzò il concetto annuendo al suo viso sorpreso. Santana parse quasi imbarazzata, sorrise piano, poi distolse lo sguardo da lei e prese a fissare il liquido chiaro all'interno del suo bicchiere, muovendolo un poco fra le dita, facendogli compiere piccoli cerchi.

"Stamattina volevo ringraziarti per ieri notte, ma quando sono uscita con la colazione eri già sparita." mormorò, poi schioccò le labbra in attesa e si avvicinò il cocktail alla bocca continuando a fissare la fredda superficie del tavolino. Brittany maledì tutto ciò che aveva risparmiato quella sera nel corso dei suoi strazianti speed-date. _Stupida! Stupida! Stupida!_

"Mi spiace, credevo te ne fossi andata." si scusò limitandosi a pizzicarsi una coscia con le dita dal momento che prendere il tavolino a testate non sarebbe stato davvero un comportamento carino da tenere in pubblico.

"Tranquilla, è solo che…" cominciò Santana, poi si bloccò,"… non ho potuto…" riprese balbettando, si zittì, ancora una volta, chiuse gli occhi, deglutì, prese un grosso sospiro, sembrava davvero sulle spine, poi si voltò di colpo verso di lei, per qualche secondo si immerse soltanto in fondo al blu dei suoi occhi, "Ti và di venire a cena da me?"


	10. 10

**Scusate per la lentezza, ragazzi! Sono in un periodo a dir poco full! Il prossimo capitolo però arriverà più presto, promesso. In questo intanto ci prepariamo al clou….. Ditemi che ne pensate mi raccomando!**

**Un grazie speciale a Halen, nayaislove, martydg15, nayanayanaya e stillarockstar per i bei commenti e la fedeltà! ;P **

**the old phib**

* * *

**10.**

Doveva per forza essere colpa di un qualche genere di maleficio, di maledizione, di incantesimo. In quel preciso momento tutto ciò che Brittany desiderava sarebbe stato potersi teletrasportare a San Francisco, salire nella soffitta di casa Halliwell e dare una rapida occhiata al libro delle ombre per poter scoprire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. Lasciando cadere la fronte sull'anta del suo armadio a specchio cominciò mentalmente a sillabare qualche formula magica che si potesse adattare alle sue esigenze del momento. Quando però dopo dieci buoni minuti di tentativi il meglio che riuscì a produrre fu "Per la forza del trio il tuo potere coincide col mio," decise che non era decisamente il caso di perdere altro tempo storpiando rime prive di senso, specie dal momento che era da sola nella sua camera da letto. Non c'era nessun trio. C'era solo un _io_. _Ehi, ehi, ehi! Un momento!_

"Per la forza dell'_io_ il tuo potere… il tuo…"_ Uffa. Non funzionava neppure così._

Per non parlare del fatto che, anche se l'aveva sperato fin da bambina, nel suo maledetto albero genealogico non sembrava esserci la più pallida ombra di una qualche parentela stregonesca, neppure risalendo all'epoca dell'inquisizione, nessuno dei suoi antenati pareva essere mai stato bruciato su qualche rogo o essere finito in carcere per esercizio illegale della professione magica. Quando in un antico documento aveva letto che una sua antica discendente si chiamava "Rosalita, la Carnetera de Cadice" aveva davvero sperato che quel soprannome significasse "carnefice" o qualcosa di egualmente orribile ed intrigante sul quale indagare, ma quando aveva capito che la sua antenata si limitava a vendere quarti di bue aveva deciso di accantonare le sue ricerche, almeno fino a quando il suo gufo non avesse ritrovato la strada verso casa sua e le avesse finalmente recapitato la lettera per entrare ad Hogwarts. Quel maledetto gufo aveva seri problemi di orientamento. Ne era certa, lungo il viaggio doveva per forza essergli capitato qualcosa, tipo scontrarsi con un aereo di linea o essere attaccato da un aquila. Il destino sapeva essere davvero crudele. Lei sarebbe di sicuro stata una Grifondoro. Già.

Fortunatamente la sveglia del suo cellulare in quell'esatto istante trillò, ricordandole che era tremendamente in ritardo e che doveva focalizzare l'attenzione sul suo irreparabile problema, sulla sua malefica maledizione: possibile che per quanti vestiti una avesse nell'armadio, prima di un appuntamento importante non ci fosse mai e poi mai nulla che potesse indossare? Era davvero incredibile come ogni capo d'abbigliamento afferrasse freneticamente fra le mani le facesse invariabilmente schifo. Ma quando diavolo aveva comprato quella montagna di vestiti orribilmente privi di gusto e totalmente inadatti alla pubblica piazza? Dio, quando aveva preso quel poncho rosa doveva sicuramente essere stata sotto l'effetto di un qualche strano genere di stupefacente o stupeficio magari. Non c'era altra spiegazione.

Il cellulare trillò di nuovo e il poncho rosa volò sul suo materasso assieme al resto dei vestiti. Brittany fissò l'orologio appeso al muro, mancava meno di mezz'ora e lei indossava ancora l'accappatoio. Per qualche istante contemplò l'idea di presentarsi da Santana così, con tanto di asciugamano sistemato a turbante sulla testa, ma poi guardandosi allo specchiò rifletté sul fatto che probabilmente, se l'avesse fatto, nel migliore dei casi Santana l'avrebbe interpretato come un chiaro segno di Alzheimer precoce, nel peggiore come un evidente approccio da maniaca esibizionista, anche se probabilmente un impermeabile sarebbe stato più adatto. In ogni caso non sarebbe stato quello il miglior modo per fare colpo su di lei, a meno che per colpo non si intendesse apoplettico. Ma non era davvero quello l'intento.

In realtà se doveva essere realmente onesta con se stessa Brittany non aveva proprio idea di quale fosse davvero l'intento. Né di quell'invito né di quella sua irrefrenabile ansia. In fondo era solo una cena, giusto? Solo una stupida cena che Santana voleva offrirle per ringraziarla di averle fatto compagnia quella notte. Una cena. Niente di più. Niente di più. E allora perché sentiva quello sfarfallio che dallo stomaco passando per il cuore le saliva alla testa offuscandole la ragione? Oddio, magari era una attacco di cuore.

"Potrei o non potrei stare avendo un infarto e se solo riuscissi a ricordarmi una formula che funzionasse potrei trovare qualcosa da mettermi ma non ce la faccio perché sono stupida e lei finirà per pensare che sono pazza anche se forse sono davvero pazza, vabbè che tanto se sto per morire d'infarto in realtà il problema non si pone e-"

"Ehi, ehi, ehi! Ti vuoi dare una calmata?!" gridò dall'altra parte della cornetta Mercedes cercando di arginare quel mare di parole prive di senso.

"Io-io-io-io… sì." si zittì quindi Brittany, tappandosi la bocca con la mano libera per non rischiare che vivesse di vita propria come sembrava fare spesso quando il cervello andava per conto suo.

"Molto meglio." commentò Mercedes secca. "Allora, punto primo: sappi che sono a casa di Sam, che è di là in salotto, bello come il sole, che sta riempiendo il mio bicchiere di un favoloso vino rosso e se ti ho risposto è solo perché ti voglio bene e perché sono immensamente buona." riprese col suo tono sicuro. "E no, non dire niente, sono _certa_ che ricambierai il favore." Brittany annuì in silenzio come se l'altra potesse vederla. "Punto secondo: non hai un infarto, tesoro, sei semplicemente innamorata persa di quella stronza."

"Non sono per niente innamorata persa! E Santana non è una stronza, è una persona meravigliosa ed è bellissima e ha una voce stupenda e-e-e…" per qualche secondo rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare l'eco delle proprie idiozie, "Oddio." esalò in un sussurro, "Sono innamorata persa." ammise mentre poteva quasi sentire Mercedes dall'altro capo del filo sollevare le sopracciglia con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

"Bene, dolcezza, il primo passo è ammetterlo, …" la interruppe Mercedes tradendo senza neppure provare a nasconderla tutta l'urgenza che aveva, "… se fossi lì ti farei un applauso e ti darei una pacca d'incoraggiamento sulla spalla, ma come ti ho spiegato cinque secondi fa c'è l'uomo dei miei sogni dall'altra parte del muro e mi auguro che si stufi velocemente di chiacchierare, non so se capisci cosa intendo, quindi andiamo al sodo, ti và?" spiegò parlando alla velocità della luce, Brittany annuì di nuovo, Mercedes alzò gli occhi al cielo sperando che l'altra l'udisse, "Sei bella, sei simpatica, a volte un po' strana e maldestra ma in modo carino, ok? Sei dolcissima e sei pazza di lei, quindi per l'amor di Dio cerca di stare tranquilla!" esclamò quindi sperando che un po' di pathos in più avrebbe contribuito a convincerla, Brittany sospirò con uno sbuffo ancora troppo tremolante, "E lo so che è normale dare di matto quando ci si prepara per un appuntamento, ma, parliamoci chiaro, non ha nessuna importanza cosa ti metterai!" continuò, Brittany aggrottò la fronte perplessa, ma non si azzardò ad interromperla, "Le piaci, tesoro! È una stronza misantropa che non rivolge mai la parola a nessuno fuorché a te e ti ha pure invitata a cena! Non _è_ che ti ha offerto un caffè, ti ha invitata a cena! Si è offerta di cucinare una cena per te, ok?" sottolineò quasi con forza il concetto, "Ora, non posso sapere se quello che vuole è che vi pettiniate a vicenda i capelli parlando di uomini durante un pigiama party o se è settimane che sogna solo di sbatterti sul suo divano, sposarti e avere tante piccole bimbe gay da te, ma di certo le piaci!" spiegò ancora una volta sperando che con la sua brutale onestà sarebbe riuscita a calmarla, come faceva sempre, "Quindi fa un bel respiro e smettila di farti troppe domande! Viviti l'attimo e se son trombe suoneranno!" concluse quindi.

Prima che Brittany facesse in tempo a replicare o quantomeno ringraziarla, udì una voce maschile chiamare il nome di Mercedes dall'altra parte della cornetta.

"Scappo, tesoro! In bocca al lupo!" sussurrò infine nel microfono del suo cellulare e immediatamente attaccò.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti e un altro trillo del cellulare per permettere a Brittany di metabolizzare il fiume di parole di Mercedes e rendersi conto che purtroppo non era davvero il momento più adatto per riflettere su quanto aveva appena appurato. Sbattuta di nuovo coi piedi per terra gettò un'altra occhiata all'orologio che continuava a ticchettare canzonandola dal muro, mancavano venti minuti, un nodo ricominciò a stringerle la gola, così si sforzò a fare un profondo respiro ricordando le parole di Mercedes. Cercando di stare tranquilla aprì l'armadio, scelse il suo paio di jeans preferiti, un top di seta rosso e un paio di stivaletti neri col tacco, quindi tirò un secondo respiro, quasi soddisfatta di sé e corse in bagno a truccarsi.

Probabilmente fu merito di una sorta di squarcio temporale o di qualche arnese simile al giratempo che Silente aveva regalato ad Hermione, ma quando Brittany finì di prepararsi scoprì con immensa sorpresa di avere soltanto dieci minuti di ritardo. Guardandosi un'ultima volta allo specchio convenne che in fondo, nonostante fosse sempre convinta che l'utilizzo dell'Eye-liner avrebbe dovuto essere vietato dalla legge sia prima delle nove di mattina che prima di un appuntamento importante, i due litri di struccante e le due innumerabili sequenze di parolacce che si era lasciata sfuggire ad ogni tratto tremolante che aveva dovuto cancellare e rifare, erano servite al loro scopo e il risultato finale non era affatto male. Prima di uscire di casa ricordandosi di prendere tutto (cellulare, cappotto, chiavi e mazzo di fiori), furono tuttavia necessarie tre salite con discesa dalle scale e un rocambolesco quanto provvidenziale incastro di manica nella porta d'ingresso che, nonostante un rischio di soffocamento, le permise di non chiudersi fuori di casa prima di ricordarsi che se non avesse sfilato le chiavi dalla serratura interna non sarebbe di certo riuscita ad entrare, se non con l'ausilio di un fabbro.

Alle otto e venti giunse finalmente sul porticato di Santana, credeva che il cuore avrebbe potuto scoppiarle nel petto da un momento all'altro se non avesse smesso di battere così in fretta, con l'indice tremolante pigiò il campanello, quindi chiuse gli occhi e tentò di respirare di nuovo. Si sentiva così maledettamente stupida. _Cristo._ Non era più una ragazzina. Doveva pur cercare di darsi un contegno. Quantomeno darsi un contegno, dal momento che ormai la frittata era fatta non poteva tornare indietro per provare a non dare di matto e avere quel minimo di maturità che le avrebbe permesso di non fare tardi. Aveva cominciato a prepararsi due ore prima del suo appuntamento, _due ore_, ed era riuscita ad accumulare venti minuti di ritardo. Era davvero un comportamento inaccettabile. Santana sarebbe stata sicuramente furiosa. Come darle torto. Era riuscita a rovinare tutto. Di nuovo. Doveva essere un talento innato il suo. D'altronde glielo avevano sempre detto tutti che era tale e quale a suo padre. _Ecco. Non apre. È arrabbiata. È arrabbiata, non c'è altra spiegazione. Stupida, stupida, stupida!_ _Sei proprio una stupida! Stupida, immatura e fuori di testa! Stupida! Idiota! Cretina! Deficiente!_

"C'è un problema." sentenziò seria Santana aprendo la porta di una fessura e guardando Brittany da sotto la catena del chiavistello. Il sangue di Brittany si gelò di colpo e nel secondo scarso che l'altra impiegò per richiudere la porta e aprire il chiavistello riuscì ad esibirsi nella sua testa in ogni sproloquio avesse scordato di ripetere nelle due ore precedenti, maledendosi al punto che se ne avesse avuto il tempo materiale avrebbe cominciato a sbattere la testa contro il legno dell'ingresso, noncurante di cosa l'altra avrebbe potuto pensare di lei. Ormai non c'era più speranza. Si era giocata anche l'ultima carta che aveva e se mai c'era stato un momento in cui Santana aveva considerato anche solo lontanamente di farla entrare almeno un pochino nella sua vita, beh, quel momento era inguaribilmente finito. La porta cominciò a riaprirsi, inconsciamente Brittany chiuse gli occhi.

"Temo che dovremo fare a meno del dessert per stasera." continuò Santana con la sua voce calda. Brittany riaprì gli occhi di scatto per trovarsi davanti una bellissima donna mora con le braccia spalancate e uno splendido abito color panna completamente ricoperto di fragole e crema. I suoi occhi blu, ancora preoccupati e un po' perplessi, fuggirono di corsa verso quelli di Santana che, dopo averle mostrato con un fluido gesto della mano che mimava un inchino, il cadavere straziato di una crostata alle fragole spiaccicata sul pavimento, tornò con lo sguardo da lei e scoppiò a ridere.


	11. 11

**Eccoci qui con l'appuntamento tanto atteso, chissà se riuscirò a sorprendervi stavolta! ;) **

**Euston, mi è davvero mancato il tuo commento nello scorso capitolo! Glad that you're back! :) Un grazie speciale anche a nayaislove e LoveNaya e, martydg15, che dire, dopo l'arrivo di Paige scoprire di essere la quinta sorella illegittima di casa Halliwell è sempre stato il mio sogno nel cassetto! ;P**

**Aspetto con ansia i vostri commenti!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**11.**

Considerando le sue pessime abilità culinarie e la sua ancora estremamente magra retribuzione al giornale che non le permetteva di frequentare locali particolarmente dispendiosi, Brittany doveva ammettere che era davvero da tempo ormai immemore che non si concedeva un pasto così sopraffino. Faceva eccezione soltanto il pranzo del Ringraziamento che ovviamente aveva trascorso a casa dai suoi. Tuttavia, per riuscire ad uscire vivi dal fittissimo ginepraio d'occhiate e frecciate che troppi parenti in uno spazio troppo angusto per troppe ore inevitabilmente ed invariabilmente generavano, alla fine della giornata erano tutti talmente ubriachi che, anche impegnandosi a fondo, Brittany non riusciva davvero a ricordare neppure se sul tavolo ci fosse un tacchino. Doveva per forza esserci stato, ma, ogni volta che si sforzava ad immaginarne la sagoma del grosso volatile sulla gigantesca tavolata della sala da pranzo di casa Pierce, ricordi sfumati di frasi estremamente imbarazzanti e comportamenti estremamente sconvenienti che purtroppo il più delle volte la coinvolgevano in prima persona le tornavano alla mente e così alla fine aveva deliberatamente deciso che era decisamente meglio limitarsi a darlo per scontato.

L'antipasto, in perfetto stile portoricano, prevedeva un delizioso misto di frittelline dorate a puntino: c'erano quelle di patate, quelle di mais, quelle di formaggio ed incredibilmente Brittany era riuscita ad assaggiare e farsi piacere persino quelle di baccalà. E no, non le aveva addentate con aria titubante soltanto per non essere scortese, in realtà le aveva ingurgitate tutte d'un fiato cercando di masticare il meno possibile soltanto perché a Santana sembravano piacere davvero un sacco; poi però, quando l'altra ridendo le aveva domandato spiegazioni in merito alle sue palpebre strizzate durante l'intero processo, era stata costretta a mordicchiarle per non soffocare e conseguentemente ammettere che avevano un sapore davvero delizioso. Il secondo era stato, se possibile, ancora più paradisiaco: erano dei piccoli calzoncini ripieni di frutti di mare, carne, pollo o verdure, che tra l'altro avevano un nome squisitamente spagnolo che pronunciato da Santana aveva assunto un suono squisitamente sexy.

_Santana_ era squisitamente sexy, anche se per fare in fretta, dopo la _debacle_ della torta, aveva indossato semplicemente un paio di jeans e una delle sue innumerevoli canotte nere. Era bellissima, semplicemente per il fatto stesso di essere così com'era, così tanto e poco lei al tempo stesso, sempre sorridente, ma con gli occhi tristi, l'espressione dolce, ma divertita, la voglia di raccontarsi, ma senza dire mai troppo.

"Beh, ero a questa specie di Speed-Date e …"

"Oddio, credevo che gli Speed-Date si fossero estinti assieme ai pantaloni alla cavallerizza." la interruppe Santana sedendosi con un colpo secco contro lo schienale della sedia dopo essersi tamponata le labbra con il tovagliolo e averlo posato stropicciato sulla tovaglia. Quindi riaprì gli occhi e la fissò con sguardo inaspettatamente comprensivo a dispetto del suo tono sarcastico.

"Ero lì soltanto perché una mia amica mi aveva praticamente costretta e credimi se ti dico che l'ho odiata!" si affrettò a giustificarsi Brittany, anche se ad essere onesti, visto come si era conclusa quella serata, in realtà aveva poi smesso di maledirla. Santana si lasciò scappare una piccola risata, poi piegò la testa di lato e la guardò e basta per qualche istante.

"Non sei anche tu all'eterna ricerca dell'amore?" le domandò quindi con un piccolo cenno della testa.

"Diciamo che non credo sia quello il modo migliore per trovarlo." Brittany sollevò le spalle arricciando un po' le labbra.

"Sono completamente d'accordo." annuì Santana allungandosi verso il suo calice ancora pieno di vino rosso, "È che è proprio … è tutto sbagliato." continuò, quindi si avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra e, mentre Brittany la guardava con aria interrogativa, sorseggiò la bevanda, "Hai tre minuti per far colpo su una branca di sconosciuti …" riprese quindi per spiegare il concetto e poggiò di nuovo il calice sulla tovaglia, "… e quindi menti spudoratamente, …" ammise asciugandosi le labbra, "… per poi ritrovarti costretta ad uscire con una persona che pian piano cominci a detestare, perché non è affatto come ti era sembrato, quando essere chiari fin dall'inizio farebbe perdere molto meno tempo, soldi ed energie a tutti quanti!" concluse allargando le braccia.

Brittany strizzò un po' le palpebre e arricciò le labbra con aria concentrata, "Quindi sarebbe meglio presentarsi direttamente con i propri difetti?" domandò poi.

"Magari lo sarebbe!" esclamò Santana con espressione convinta gesticolando di nuovo in sua direzione.

"Una cosa del tipo: …" cominciò ad inventare l'altra, alzando lo sguardo verso l'alto e ruotando la mano vicino al capo per trovare l'ispirazione,"Ciao a tutti, io sono Brittany."

"Ciao Brittany."

Abbassando un istante la voce sussurrò: "Onestamente sarebbe meglio se fossimo in 15 e tutti quanti seduti in cerchio, ma … no, no, può funzionare." quindi riacquistò il suo normale tono di voce, "Allora, ho 24 anni …" poi si bloccò di nuovo e perdendo ancora una volta il suo timbro da annuncio ufficiale confessò "Beh, per essere precisi li ho compiuti proprio una settimana fa …"

Improvvisamente Santana si alzò in piedi, "Auguri!" le sorrise, quindi le si avvicinò e con il gesto più naturale le stampò un bacio sulla guancia.

Un bacio sulla guancia. Un bacio. Sulla guancia. Bacio. Santana. Guancia. In quell'esatto istante se Brittany non fosse stata costretta a reprimere ogni propria reazione per tentare anche solo vagamente di mantenere un minimo contegno di fronte alla donna di cui era follemente innamorata probabilmente avrebbe cominciato a gridare saltellando per il salotto finché non avesse raggiunto una finestra, al che sarebbe balzata fuori continuando a saltellare e gridare fino al momento in cui avesse perso la voce e anche gli ultimi rimasugli della sua dignità. Nel tempo in cui Santana tornò a sedersi si concesse quindi soltanto di chiudere un secondo gli occhi, mentre lei era girata di spalle, lasciando uscire un po' d'aria dai polmoni, mentre cercava di ignorare il suo cuore che sentiva esplodere in scintillanti fiamme dorate come un fuoco d'artificio il giorno di Ferragosto.

"… e sono ben otto mesi che quando è buio non esco più con un paletto di frassino nella borsetta!" trovò infine la forza di concludere. Santana scoppiò a ridere di fronte a lei, divertita come Brittany non l'aveva mai vista prima, quindi senza farsi pregare prese a sua volta le redini del gioco.

"Fa provare me: allora, …" quindi si schiarì la voce, "… ciao a tutti, io sono Santana."

"Ciao Santana!" canticchiò Brittany.

"Ho 24 anni, anch'io, e l'ultima volta che ho guardato in tv una replica di Dawson's Creek sono riuscita a resistere ben 24 minuti prima di versare la prima lacrima!" annunciò orgogliosa e in mezzo alle risate di Brittany accennò un piccolo inchino.

Nel silenzio che seguì, Brittany la guardò intensamente per una manciata di secondi, quindi abbassò lo sguardo verso il tovagliolo. "Sei una delle persone più contraddittorie che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia."

Santana le restituì uno sguardo a metà fra il divertito e il perplesso. "Detto così sembra una cosa brutta!"

"Ti assicuro di no." le sorrise Brittany, "È solo che ho questa ossessione di voler a tutti i costi capire le persone, …" provò a spiegare iniziando a giocherellare con il bordo della tovaglia,"… di solito ci riesco perché siamo quasi tutti talmente prevedibili, …" rifletté, "… ma tu sei decisamente fuori dalla mia portata." concluse alzando di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lei.

"Spiega." le ordinò Santana incuriosita.

"Beh, da un lato sembri una persona molto aggressiva e sicura di sé, sempre vestita di nero nella tua auto sportiva, con quel broncio e la tua aria da dura." cominciò, Santana sorrise annuendo, "E poi ti scopro a rileggere per la millesima volta uno dei libri romantici più strappalacrime che esistano al mondo, a cucinare crostate di fragole, cantare Billie Holiday e confessarmi che non riesci a non piangere ad ogni replica di una puntata di Dawson's Creek!" concluse quindi, lasciandosi andare in un irresistibile sorriso furbetto, mentre l'altra si limitò ad allargare le braccia. Pian piano però la sua espressione si fece più seria e i suoi occhi neri si allontanarono, le sue labbra si schiusero un paio di volte, come se volesse parlare, ma non sapesse esattamente come spiegarsi, poi si leccò le labbra e di colpo fissò di nuovo il suo sguardo nei suoi occhi blu.

"Fare la stronza mi aiuta a tener lontano la gente." gracchiò quasi. Brittany si rabbuiò assieme alla sua espressione, i suoi occhi però si fecero ancora più dolci.

"E perché vuoi tenerla lontana?" le domandò piegando di lato la testa.

Santana si sistemò i capelli sulla testa, il suo viso ormai spento sembrava tuttavia non riuscire a smettere di cercare in fondo agli occhi di Brittany un'eccezione, anche a costo che confermasse le sue regole, "Le relazioni troppo strette finiscono sempre male." mormorò con voce piatta, "Spesso per entrambi." riprese, quindi incrociò le braccia sul petto, "Poi c'è chi riesce ad andare oltre e chi no."

Brittany scrutò in fondo al suo sguardo per scovarci un frammento di quella risposta,"E tu da che parte stai?" le chiese.

"Dalla parte di chi non vuole dimenticare." rispose Santana immediatamente, senza nemmeno starci a pensare, con la sedia si allontanò inconsciamente dal tavolo. Di colpo tutta quell'aria fredda che cominciò ad occupare lo spazio fra lei e Santana riuscì quasi a farla rabbrividire.

"Andare avanti non significa per forza dimenticare." ribatté quindi con espressione sincera. Santana ormai era lontana anni luce da lì, lo riconobbe dal suo sguardo assente, così diverso da quello che aveva dipinto i suoi occhi durante il resto della serata. Senza neppure ascoltarla le chiese se voleva un caffè, la invitò ad aspettarla in salotto e infine sparì in cucina.

* * *

"Eravate a scuola assieme?" Brittany domandò a Santana non appena la vide tornare con un vassoio in salotto. In mano sventolava una fotografia che ritraeva tre giovani ragazzi con indosso la toga del diploma della scuola superiore, che immediatamente Brittany riconobbe essere Santana, Puck e Quinn. I tre ridevano a crepapelle reggendo in mano, quasi fosse un trofeo, un foglio arrotolato e avvolto in un bel nastro di raso rosso, se ne stavano in piedi di fronte all'obbiettivo sul prato di quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un campo di football. Sembravano così felici e spensierati.

"Chi?" domandò distrattamente Santana poggiando il vassoio sul tavolino del salotto senza badare alla fotografia.

"Tu, Puck e Quinn." si spiegò Brittany lasciandosi cadere con poca grazia sul divano.

Tutto quello che voleva era far sparire quell'aria triste dal viso di Santana ed evitare, almeno da quel momento in poi, ogni genere di discorso che diventando troppo serio potesse cancellare di nuovo quella sua espressione dolce e divertita, di cui quella sera aveva definitivamente imparato ad innamorarsi. Non appena pochi minuti prima, raccogliendo "_La Princesse de Clèves_" dal divano di Santana, l'aveva aperto con l'intenzione di leggere la parte che preferiva, quella fotografia le era scivolata fra le mani e Brittany era stata davvero entusiasta di quella scoperta inaspettata. Le forniva, infatti, la possibilità di introdurre due argomenti che per qualche istante si illuse essere estremamente neutri: il loro ormai evidentemente identico gusto letterario e il liceo.

Non appena Santana si accorse della fotografia il suo sguardo si raggelò, "Dove cazzo l'hai presa quella?"

Brittany la fissò per un istante, immobile, con espressione sconvolta, "È … è solo scivolata fuori dal libro …" iniziò a balbettare, "… l'ho preso in … e …"

"Beh, in ogni caso non mi và di parlarne." la interruppe secca Santana e senza degnarla di uno sguardo si sedette accanto a lei.

"Sì. Scusa." mormorò Brittany desolata, quindi afferrò di nuovo il libro e infilò la fotografia dove l'aveva trovata, "Mi aveva solo … incuriosita e … non pensavo foste amiche." continuò posando il libro sul tavolino, "Tu e Quinn intendo." si spiegò meglio continuando a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, "Cioè, non mi avevate dato quell'impressione e …"

"Il fatto che ti abbia invitata a cena non ti dà il diritto di rovistare nella mia vita." la interruppe senza preavviso Santana, mentre la sua voce rabbiosa cominciò incredibilmente a rompersi, piano.

Brittany si voltò attonita verso di lei che non accennava ancora a girarsi, i suoi occhi neri luccicavano sotto la luce del lampadario del salotto, mentre una piccola lacrima minacciava di scivolare giù dalle sue ciglia da un momento all'altro. Anche Brittany avrebbe voluto piangere, però non lo fece, "Io non … non volevo intromettermi in …"

"Ma dai, se è dal giorno che sei arrivata qui che cerchi solo di intrometterti!" abbaiò Santana a quel punto voltandosi con violenza verso di lei. Brittany la guardò con aria visibilmente ferita, le labbra schiuse, lo sguardo incredulo, per un tempo che in quel momento le sembrò infinito. Quindi chiuse la bocca, annuì e distogliendo per l'ultima volta gli occhi dai suoi si alzò in piedi.

"Grazie della cena." bisbigliò, quindi raccolse il suo cappotto dal divano accanto e se ne andò.


	12. 12

**Eccoci qui! Questo capitolo l'ho fatto arrivare un po' prima perché son giornate difficili quando Ryan ci mette la sua diabolica mano per farci soffrire! Prayer circle per Brittana endgame, forza!**

**stillarockstar, ti capisco, a volte la Telecom fa la stronza peggio di Santana, ma incrocio le dita e spero sempre in un tuo commentino! (e fu così che the old phib si beccò una denuncia da una nota compagnia telefonica italiana non meglio identificata!) Euston, carina l'idea della macchina cattura pensieri, se ti serve una mano per la realizzazione ci sto! Nayaislove, IloveNaya (e chi non la lovva, specie dopo quella versione paradisiaca di "Silent Night"?) e martydg15, non odiatemi, dai, e non odiate neanche la mia Santanita, sì, sta facendo la stronza, ma… **

**Aspetto tanti tanti commenti, mi raccomando!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**12.**

Brittany non riusciva davvero a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era sentita così svuotata. Probabilmente perché quella era davvero la prima. Dopo essere uscita da casa di Santana, meccanicamente si era diretta in camera sua, si era struccata, aveva indossato il suo pigiama e senza versare una lacrima si era infilata sotto le lenzuola. Per tutta la notte aveva fissato la luna, lontana, brillare stanca fuori dalla sua finestra, finché l'alba non era salita, concedendole il permesso di alzarsi di nuovo. Senza neppure capire né rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo si rivestì e andò al lavoro. Non erano ancora le sette, per strada non incrociò più di sei o sette macchine, il paesaggio era sempre più affascinante quando non c'era nessuno, ma quella mattina Brittany non ci badò nel modo più assoluto. Quando arrivò al giornale come previsto non c'era ancora nessuno. Meglio così. Senza pensare a nulla si mise al lavoro e prima di accorgersene terminò tutti gli arretrati.

Solo attorno alle nove Mercedes varcò l'ingresso del giornale, sistemò borsa e cappotto dietro la sua scrivania e, mentre anche Kurt oltrepassava la soglia balzando i gradini a due a due, si diresse immediatamente da Brittany. Prima che potesse aprire bocca però, anche Kurt si avvicinò a loro.

"Allora Mercedes?" prese a canticchiare con aria allusiva, "Il 747 è atterrato alla base?" continuò poggiandosi con le mani sulla scrivania di Brittany e sporgendosi verso Mercedes. Lei, dall'altro lato della scrivania, mentre Brittany fingeva ancora di scrivere a computer, cominciò a sgranare gli occhi e minacciandolo di decapitazione con bruschi gesti delle mani, gli intimò di smetterla indicando Brittany con la testa. Senza farsi notare lei sollevò lo sguardo dalla tastiera per assistere al loro silenzioso siparietto: Kurt continuava a non capire allargando le braccia e sgranando gli occhi a sua volta, mentre Mercedes continuava con crescente _pathos_ ad indicare Brittany con contorsioni del collo a rischio di colpo della strega.

"Mercedes sta cercando di dirti che a giudicare dalla mia faccia e dal fatto che stranamente io non sia in ritardo la mia cena è stata un disastro e che quindi non le sembra carino parlare della sua nottata di fuoco di fronte a me." si decise quindi a chiarire Brittany. Mercedes lanciò a Kurt un'occhiata raggelante seguita da un sonoro schiaffo sulla nuca.

"Ehi! Scusa se non so leggerti nel pensiero, miss 'l'espressività non è mai stata il mio forte'!" si difese lui, quindi si avvicinò a Brittany e dopo aver poggiato a terra la sua postina di Vuitton, si sistemò accanto a lei sulla sua sedia accavallando le gambe e prendendole una mano fra le sue, "Mi spiace tanto, tesoro."

Brittany si limitò a sollevare le spalle abbassando gli occhi.

"Che è successo? Ha ripreso a fare la stronza, vero?" le domandò Mercedes con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

"No … sì … non …" balbettò Brittany in tutta risposta. Neppure lei aveva davvero idea di cosa fosse realmente successo. Sapeva soltanto che non si era mai sentita così prima, "Non è interessata ad avere alcun tipo di rapporto con me." Concluse quindi. Con la coda dell'occhio notò i due scambiarsi un'occhiata dubbiosa, "È inutile che fate quelle facce."

"Tesoro, io non inviterei a cena una persona con cui non vorrei aver nulla a che fare." Commentò Mercedes.

"Né ci piangerei abbracciato per una notte intera, né le dedicherei una canzone, né le direi che sono contento che sia entrata nella mia vita." continuò Kurt accarezzandole il dorso della mano.

"Io non … non la capirò mai." si limitò a sentenziare Brittany fissando la tastiera con un tenero broncio dipinto sul viso. Kurt e Mercedes si guardarono di nuovo con complicità, quindi Kurt annuì piano.

"Parlarle chiaramente." la invitò Mercedes, "Dille che vuoi delle risposte, che _meriti_ delle risposte."

"No, no, basta." intervenne subito Brittany sottolineando il concetto con un gesto secco della mano e un cenno della testa, "Da ieri sera è finita. Stop. Fine delle trasmissioni. Ho chiuso tutto. Brittany Pierce ha serrato i battenti. Via i rami secchi. Addio. _Adios_. _Hasta luego_." concluse salutando con la mano. Mercedes sollevò le sopracciglia.

"Lasciami indovinare: hai il pc aperto su una pagina di Google e nella barra di ricerca c'è scritto 'Santana Lopez'." insinuò convinta, disegnando con fluidi movimenti del collo dei piccoli cerchi.

"No, ti sei proprio sbagliata, miss 'so tutto io'!" la canzonò Brittany allargando le braccia con gesto di sfida. Kurt abbassò lo sguardo e con aria imbarazzata si sistemò le sopracciglia con le dita.

"In realtà c'è scritto 'Santana ti amo'." borbottò in direzione di Mercedes. Brittany si voltò con sguardo infuocato verso di lui che si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

"Senti, tesoro …" riprese Mercedes avvicinandosi a lei dall'altro lato e accovacciandosi per poterla guardare negli occhi, Brittany si limitò a fissare ancora per qualche istante l'indicatore pulsare piano sullo schermo del suo computer alla fine di quelle tre parole digitate nella barra di ricerca di Google, quindi si voltò per incrociare i suoi occhi che la stavano scrutando con aria comprensiva, "Stasera canta in quel locale jazz, no?" Brittany si leccò le labbra e annuì piano corrugando un po' la fronte, "Perfetto. Allora mettiti in tiro e pretendi che ti dia delle spiegazioni." le ordinò quasi sottolineando il concetto con un cenno affermativo, "Falle vedere che Brittany Pierce è una gran gnocca e non si fa mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, neanche quando è innamorata persa!" concluse tirando un piccolo schiaffo alla scrivania per risultare più convincente. Brittany si lasciò sfuggire il primo impercettibile sorriso della giornata, quindi abbassò lo sguardo sul suo grembo.

"Io … non so se sia il caso. Non so se ci voglio andare." mormorò con poca convinzione. Kurt la abbracciò e accarezzandole la gamba le poggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Sappiamo tutti e tre che con il cuore ci sei già là, tesoro."

* * *

Fu incredibile come quella sera Brittany riuscì a prepararsi in fretta. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, la totale assenza di certezze, che di solito riusciva sempre a terrorizzarla a morte e farla fuggire da situazioni che non poteva controllare, era servita invece, grazie al fedele aiuto di Mercedes e Kurt, a consolidare nel suo animo le poche sicurezze che aveva:

A. Era innamorata persa di quella stronza;

B. Si meritava delle risposte.

Erano le nove e mezza quando, riflettendo la propria immagine nello specchio del suo guardaroba, non poté non ripensare alle parole di Mercedes e nella sua mente convenire che, ok, magari non era proprio una 'gran gnocca' come aveva detto lei, ma con quel tubino nero senza spalline stava davvero bene. Stavolta sarebbe stata elegantissima e, anche se la treccia, il trucco _smokey_ e un tacco 12 magari non ricadevano perfettamente nello stile del locale, aveva sempre le sue calze con la riga anni '40. Dandosi un'ultima occhiata distratta prima di infilarsi il cappotto e spegnere la luce si disse che in ogni caso nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso.

Quando entrò nel locale il pianoforte era ancora vuoto, così si fece accompagnare da Holly al tavolino dell'altra volta, ordinò uno Sbagliato che non aveva davvero idea di cosa fosse ma aveva un nome piuttosto accattivante e aspettò. Guardandosi attorno ebbe l'impressione che più di qualcuno la stesse fissando, ma non sembravano affatto sguardi di disapprovazione, comportamento che contribuì notevolmente a risollevare ancora di un po' la sua autostima. Fu proprio nell'istante in cui Quinn tornò da lei con il suo cocktail che la sottile figura di Santana scivolò di corsa nel buio dietro le quinte, per qualche istante Brittany fu tentata di cercare la verità che voleva fra le parole della cameriera, ma non appena trovò il coraggio Quinn sgattaiolò via nel buio dietro al suo sorriso complice.

Poco dopo Santana salì sul palco, indossava un magnifico abito lilla, aveva i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e nonostante il suo viso, la sua voce e il suo repertorio di quella sera sembrassero infinitamente ancor più tristi del solito, la sua bellezza era raggiante, come ogni singola volta. Durante l'esecuzione di "I'm A Fool To Want You" si accorse finalmente di lei che la guardava fra il pubblico, per qualche secondo incespicò fra le note, Holly da sotto al palco la fissò intensamente, non doveva succedere spesso, poi seguì il suo sguardo fino ad incrociare quello di Brittany, per una manciata di attimi quello scambio di occhiate parve poter far prendere fuoco all'ossigeno, poi la melodia giusta tornò a scorrere nelle sue dita, ma i suoi occhi non riuscirono a starsene mai lontani troppo a lungo durante tutta la sua performance. Non parlò mai quella sera, neppure per salutare quando se ne andò alla fine di "Gloomy Sunday".

Per qualche minuto Brittany aspettò sperando di vederla uscire e magari venire da lei, ma ciò non accadde. Così, cercando di mantenere un po' di grazia e di grazie all'interno del suo aderente tubino, cominciò a sporgersi dalla sedia per gettare un'occhiata dietro le quinte.

"Se vuoi parlarle ti conviene andare nel suo camerino perché ho la netta impressione che non verrà da te stavolta." Udì poi la calda voce di Quinn sussurrare a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. Per lo spavento Brittany quasi non cadde dalla sedia: quella ragazza aveva il brutto vizio di sfruttare il favore del buio del locale per comparire sempre all'improvviso quando meno se l'aspettava.

"Oddio … mi hai fatto prendere un colpo." esalò portandosi una mano al petto, "È che …" riprese poi a balbettare voltandosi finalmente verso Quinn, "Veramente preferirei …"

"Ascolta, …" la interruppe lei distogliendo il suo sguardo dai suoi occhi blu e abbassando ancora di più la voce, quasi non volesse farsi sentire da nessun altro, "… tra cinque minuti se ne sarà andata e tu passerai il resto della serata ad affogarti di Margarita maledicendoti per non aver alzato il tuo bel culo da quella sedia quando era il momento di farlo." concluse, quindi riportò l'attenzione su di lei e sollevò le sopracciglia con espressione d'attesa.

Sinceramente a Brittany cominciava a dare un po' fastidio che tutti quanti sembrassero sapere meglio di lei cosa era meglio che _lei_ facesse. Tuttavia decise che non era davvero il momento né la serata adatta per alcun genere di recriminazioni d'orgoglio, così fece un profondo respiro e annuì. Quinn le restituì un cenno d'approvazione con la testa, quindi le fece segno di seguirla. Con passo estremamente silenzioso si avvicinarono alle quinte e, quando raggiunsero una distanza sufficiente a scorgere Santana che si stava facendo la coda di cavallo, Quinn gliela indicò. Brittany mimò un grazie con le labbra e fece per avvicinarsi a lei, ma prima che riuscisse a compiere più di due passi si sentì trascinare di lato per il polso e prima che potesse capire cosa stava succedendo si ritrovò in un anfratto del muro con un il viso di Quinn a non più di dieci centimetri dal suo ed un suo dito sulla bocca mentre le intimava di fare silenzio.

"Devi avere pazienza con lei." le bisbigliò quindi con un filo di voce, "Io …" balbettò, quindi allontanò finalmente l'indice dalle labbra di Brittany, "… so che probabilmente non dovrei intromettermi, …" ammise con una piccola smorfia, quindi si sistemò i capelli sulla testa, "… anzi _sicuramente_ non dovrei intromettermi, ma nonostante quello che ho fatto e quello che lei può pensare di me io le voglio bene come fosse una sorella e dopo tutto quello che ha passato si merita davvero di essere felice, almeno una volta." riprese, la sua espressione sembrava davvero sincera, era davvero triste per lei.

Brittany si limitò a guardarla con un'espressione che da scioccata era diventata perplessa e pian piano solamente intenerita. Dopo qualche istante Quinn le sistemò una mano sulla spalla.

"Io non lo so chi sei né tantomeno che intenzioni hai, Brittany, ma vedo come la guardi …" le rivelò arricciando un po' le labbra con espressione dolce, "… e vedo come _ti_ guarda, …" riprese ruotando gli occhi, "… quindi, per l'amor di Dio, non mollare." sottolineò scuotendola per la spalla quanto l'angusto spazio in cui si trovavano poteva consentirle. Gli occhi di Brittany si inumidirono impercettibilmente, ma il sorriso dolce di Quinn non se lo lasciò sfuggire.

"Ho sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato qualcuno a scioglierle quei pugni." mormorò quasi fra sé e sé, con espressione di vittoria, quindi velocemente scivolò fuori dall'anfratto, ma prima di sparire si voltò ancora una volta verso di lei, "So che ci riuscirai, ma soltanto aprendole un dito per volta." concluse, quindi fece ancora per andarsene, ma per la seconda volta si voltò e prima di scappare via l'abbracciò forte e infine fuggì, incrociando le dita.

Brittany inspirò forte, un'altra volta, cercando di non pensare, non ci stava davvero capendo niente di tutta quella situazione, ma l'unica che poteva darle delle risposte era lei, quindi chiuse gli occhi e uscì anche lei dall'anfratto, Santana era lì, a pochi metri da lei, inconsapevole della sua presenza, così silenziosamente si avvicinò a lei finché il suo riflesso non comparì sullo specchio davanti a Santana.

"Ciao." mormorò con un piccolo sorriso non appena i suoi occhi neri incrociarono il riflesso dei suoi. Lo stupore in pochi istanti si trasformò in una smorfia quasi sofferente, della quale Brittany riuscì quasi ad aver paura quando Santana si voltò verso di lei ruotando sulla sedia girevole.

"Ma la smetterai mai di rompermi i coglioni?" ruggì con rabbia. Il viso di Brittany si impietrì, il sorriso e la speranza di colpo svanirono con uno schiocco lasciando sul suo volto soltanto malinconica meraviglia. Senza distogliere i suoi occhi dal suo viso rabbioso aprì il cappotto che teneva sotto braccio, se lo infilò e senza aggiungere altro cominciò a camminare verso l'uscita secondaria sforzandosi di non scoppiare a piangere. Non c'era davvero speranza.

"Ehi!" cominciò poi a sentirle esclamare dalle sue spalle, "Ehi! Fermati!" continuò con un tono di voce sempre più acuto, ma lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare ai suoi ordini, dopo una manciata di falcate raggiunse la porta e abbassò la maniglia, "Fermati!" una folata di vento gelido le sferzò il viso mentre varcava la soglia e lasciava che la porta si chiudesse dietro di sé, ma il pesante acciaio dell'uscio non sbatté contro gli stipiti, "Brittany!" la sua voce rotta gridò invece sovrastando il potente sibilare dell'inverno.

I suoi tacchi alti si incollarono al suolo non appena il suono del suo nome giunse alle sue orecchie. Era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome.

"Ma si può sapere perché lo fai?" gridò allora Santana ormai quasi senza voce. Brittany si voltò piano a guardarla: era lì, sulla soglia, scalza, con indosso soltanto un paio di jeans e una maglietta grigia, i capelli sul viso e la mano stretta come una morsa attorno alla maniglia. Brittany allargò le braccia nel vento gelido.

"È tanto difficile da credere?" urlò per farsi sentire nonostante il fragore del vento.

"Cosa?" ringhiò l'altra con gli ultimi soffi di voce che le erano rimasti. Gli occhi di Brittany si inumidirono di nuovo, ma stavolta fu l'aria che batteva forte contro le sue ciglia a sospendere le sue lacrime e a darle la forza per arrivare fino in fondo alla sua verità.

"È così difficile da credere che possa essermi innamorata di te?"


	13. 13

**Allora, vi informo che il mio cuoricino gentile è davvero convinto di avervi fatto soffrire anche troppo, quindi sono finalmente (…?) arrivate un po' di spiegazioni. Okay, tante spiegazioni! Spero che la magia del numero 13 mi porti fortuna e che questo capitolo vi piaccia! Sono molto sulle spine a riguardo, quindi aspetto tutti tutti i vostri commenti!**

**Vi ringrazio ancora una volta per le bellissime parole, a partire da lele-nina1 e gli altri cari amici del BFD, per continuare con Euston, nayaislove, martydg15, e stillarockstar che stoicamente continuate a combattere contro la telecom, calamità naturali di vario genere (…Ryan! Coff! Coff!) e soprattutto la mia irritante mania per i finali in sospeso. Una lacrimuccia poi per lady-landslide e wankyglee aka angy, mi sono davvero commossa, grazie grazie grazie!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**13.**

In quel momento Brittany non riuscì davvero a capire il suo sguardo. L'espressione di Santana mutò, di colpo, un lampo indecifrabile le fuggì distratto sugli occhi. In quel momento Brittany non riuscì davvero a capire se fossero lacrime. In quel momento Brittany non riuscì davvero a capire se voleva che se ne andasse. La morsa che teneva sulla maniglia della porta si allentò, piano, con la lentezza di un risveglio, i suoi occhi neri, sgranati verso di lei, non riuscivano neppure a sbattere via quel piccolo dolore trasparente e salato che ormai impediva loro di guardare al di fuori di sé. La pesante porta d'acciaio emise quel tonfo che nessuna delle due aveva cercato. Senza muovere un passo Brittany l'osservò scivolare con la schiena contro la vernice scura, rannicchiarsi a terra, ripiegandosi su se stessa fino a svanire in un pugno di vestiti troppo leggeri. Con la testa poggiata sulle ginocchia cominciò a singhiozzare. A Brittany sembrò così piccola.

Senza pensarci aprì la borsa ed estrasse lo scialle nero di lana che aveva indossato prima, per andare lì, quando ancora sentiva di poter avere una chance, e che nella fretta di fuggire aveva dimenticato di mettere, quindi sospirò colorando l'aria gelata con uno sbuffo e, cercando di non darsi della deficiente, fece risuonare con gentilezza i suoi tacchi verso di lei, ancora una volta. Odiava essere innamorata. L'amore era una gran fregatura oltre che un'immensa presa per il culo. Sperando con tutto il cuore di non rovinarsi il vestito per sempre, sfilò una manica del cappotto e con gesto impacciato si sedette accanto a Santana, che sembrò non accorgersi di nulla in mezzo a tutti quei singhiozzi, quindi la abbracciò coprendola con metà del suo cappotto e stese il suo scialle sulle loro ginocchia, come una piccola coperta. Santana sembrò ancora non farci caso, quasi se l'aspettasse o fosse troppo sopraffatta per avere a che fare con la realtà, ma qualche lacrima dopo Brittany percepì il suo corpo leggero premere un po' più forte dentro il suo abbraccio in un inconscio abbandono.

"Credo di non aver fatto piangere così tanto nemmeno mia madre il giorno che le ho spiegato che sono troppo stupida per studiare medicina." borbottò Brittany. Santana scoppiò in una piccola risata rauca in mezzo alle lacrime. Fu una risata lenta, lieve e prolungata, fu una risata stanca ma di sollievo, fu una risata attesa, forse da troppo.

"Meglio." bofonchiò poi, quasi un minuto più tardi, con la fronte ancora appoggiata alle ginocchia. Brittany si limitò ad emettere un piccolo mugugno interrogativo, "I dottori mi fanno soggezione." si spiegò quindi tirando su con il naso.

"Non ci posso credere!" la canzonò allora Brittany dandole una piccola spinta allusiva sul fianco, "Santana sono una dura Lopez ha paura dei dottori!"

"Non è affatto quello che ho detto!" ribatté Santana voltando la testa verso Brittany con un adorabile broncio divertito ancora dipinto da qualche lacrima calda.

"È all'incirca quello che hai detto." la stuzzicò Brittany ancora, sollevando le sopracciglia. Santana si limitò ad osservarla con il suo sguardo sempre un po' sospettoso.

"Non ho paura dei dottori." ribadì piano, quindi appoggiò la guancia sulle ginocchia per riposare la testa senza distogliere i suoi occhi da quelli di Brittany, "E non sono una dura." concluse poi. Uno sbuffo di vento le dipinse un ciuffo di capelli neri sul viso, così Brittany sfilò una mano dal morbido tepore del suo scialle e delicatamente glieli sistemò dietro l'orecchio.

"E cos'è che sei allora?" sussurrò quindi riportando l'attenzione ai suoi occhi neri. Una piccola lacrima scivolò veloce sul dorso del naso di Santana, se ne fuggì via in fretta, fino a scomparire nella calda stoffa dello scialle nero, quasi non avesse voluto farsi vedere.

"Sono una persona che ha troppa paura per ricominciare a vivere la sua vita." bisbigliò come se avesse paura di sentire la propria voce.

"Di cosa hai paura?" le domandò Brittany allora, sfiorandole col dorso dell'indice la pelle subito sotto le sue lunghe ciglia nere, per cancellare le lacrime ancor prima che scivolassero via. Santana chiuse gli occhi, quindi sistemò di nuovo la fronte sulle sue ginocchia scomparendo dalla vista di Brittany, che notò soltanto come combattesse contro i singhiozzi.

"Di non- … meritarmi di- … di essere felice." riuscì finalmente a balbettare. Ogni sillaba sembrava pesarle come un macigno sul cuore.

Brittany rimase in silenzio. Per quanto le amasse le parole, spesso non ce n'erano di adatte. Così rabbrividendo stese le gambe sull'asfalto. Maledetta la volta che aveva pensato di vestirsi figa quella sera. Poi senza fare troppi complimenti afferrò di peso le gambe di Santana e le sistemò dall'altro lato delle proprie, quindi la trascinò più vicina a sé e la avvolse quasi completamente nel suo cappotto. Dopo qualche secondo di perplessità Santana si accovacciò contro di lei, sistemò la testa giusto sotto il suo mento e si aggrappò con una mano alla cerniera del suo vestito, proprio fra le sue scapole. Brittany rabbrividì di colpo, non per il freddo.

"Ero una bambina come tutte, sai?" cominciò poi a raccontare Santana senza preavviso, rompendo il silenzio con la sua voce roca, "Mi piaceva fare le trecce alle bambole, disegnare, guardare mia madre fare le torte." sussurrò con aria quasi sognante, "I miei … te li ricordi i miei?" le chiese poi. Brittany se li ricordava vagamente, qualche volta sua madre passava da Mildred con qualche biscotto o qualche altro manicaretto appena uscito dal forno. Santana sorrise, "Erano all'antica, ma mi volevano bene." commentò con una vena di tristezza un po' stanca, "Poi c'era Puck." riprese e stavolta sorrise più forte, "Ci conoscevamo da quando avevamo sei anni, sai, era un po' come un mio fratello maggiore, quello che ogni tanto spariva, ma poi tornava sempre a spaccare il culo a chi ce l'aveva con me." continuò con tono fiero e un po' nostalgico.

Per qualche secondo poi si limitò ad inspirare ed espirare tutta l'aria che aveva, Brittany sentì le sue dita tremare un po' contro la sua schiena, così guardò giù, aveva gli occhi chiusi, qualche lacrima ancora imbrigliata alle ciglia, guardò le sue labbra carnose, strette, a pochi centimetri dal suo petto, per qualche attimo cercò di ricordare che consistenza avessero, poi la guardò mordersele, prima di continuare.

"Dormivamo assieme di tanto in tanto, ma non …" lasciò in sospeso, "Sai, pensavo fosse perché ci conoscevamo da tutta la vita, ma …" sospirò di nuovo, poi si bloccò, ancora una volta, Brittany le sistemò i capelli sulla fronte, il contatto con le sue dita le fece aprire gli occhi, inspirò ancora, guardando il buio dritto davanti a sé, "Ma poi è arrivata Quinn." disse con tono insolitamente tranquillo, "I suoi capelli rosa, la sua voce profonda, la sua espressione maliziosa, ... Io non …" ricominciò, stavolta con una sorta di urgenza, di preoccupazione, quasi, "Io le ho sempre e solo voluto bene, ma è stata la prima persona da cui io mi sia sentita veramente attratta." concluse.

In quel momento Brittany non aveva davvero idea di dove il suo discorso volesse andare a parare, ma non riusciva a pensare a niente. Odiava poter sentire il proprio cuore battere così freneticamente perché se lo sentiva lei l'avrebbe sentito anche Santana. Poi di colpo sentì accelerare un cuore che non era il suo. In un altro momento, ne era certa, il suo cervello si sarebbe gonfiato di domande, dubbi, certezze che non aveva, perché glielo stava dicendo? Perché, se le faceva tanto male? Perché non gliel'aveva detto prima? Perché sembrava tutto centrare con lei? Perché l'aveva trattata così? In quel momento, però, Brittany sentiva soltanto il proprio cuore, gonfio, sbattere contro le costole, quasi volesse scappare di fretta per raggiungere quel luogo al quale apparteneva.

"E poi la scuola finì e io mi detestavo per non essere riuscita a venire a capo di nulla, detestavo me, detestavo il mondo che non capiva, detestavo Quinn perché volevo che capisse e mi spiegasse che non era così, ero furiosa e non avevo idea di cos'avrei fatto della mia vita perché era inutile progettare qualcosa finché non riuscivo a capire chi ero." rincorse una parola dietro l'altra senza neppure provare a prendere fiato una volta, "E così …" riprese di nuovo, ma la sua voce si ruppe, chiuse gli occhi, Brittany sentì due lacrime calde scivolarle sul petto, unirsi in una sola e sparire nella scollatura del suo vestito nero, "Puck organizzò una festa a casa sua, una settimana dopo il diploma, io ero completamente ubriaca, ad un certo punto mi ritrovai in giardino con Quinn che blaterava qualcosa riguardo al college o qualche altra boiata e così la baciai." continuò, poi con la mano libera lentamente si coprì gli occhi, quasi volesse dimenticare, inconsciamente ruotò la testa verso il petto di Brittany che di colpo sentì le sue labbra premere docilmente contro la sua pelle e volle immaginare come sarebbe stato stare al posto di Quinn.

"Che cazzo fai?" gracchiò Santana imitando la voce di Quinn, "Ubriaca com'ero bastò che mi allontanasse da sé per farmi perdere l'equilibrio." riprese, tremando aspirò forte dal naso, la sua voce rotta correva ormai, fluida persino in mezzo alle lacrime, "Qualche metro dietro di me c'era una fontana, ci finii dentro e probabilmente mi fratturai anche il polso, ma in quel momento non sentii neppure il dolore. Almeno non quello fisico." si corresse poi mormorando fra sé. Gli occhi di Brittany si inumidirono un poco, brillando di blu sotto la flebile luce del lampione di fronte, il contatto con l'aria gelida li fece bruciare, ma non riuscì neppure a trovare la forza di sbattere le palpebre, tutto quello che riusciva a fare era starsene lì, a tenere stretti a sé quei pezzetti di cuore che Santana le stava regalando, strappandoli uno ad uno da dentro il suo passato. Probabilmente non era possibile, non era umano, non era concepibile, ma Brittany riusciva a sentirlo come una forza, fisica e sollevantemente terrena, che cresceva di secondo in secondo, tutto quanto l'amore che provava per lei.

"Tutti attorno a noi cominciarono a gridare, a ridere, io ero lì nell'acqua che volevo soltanto morire per smettere di sentire la gente urlare cose del tipo lesbica di merda o che schifo." riprese, in quel momento, finalmente, le sue lacrime si spensero, come se fossero passate oltre, "Poi mi ritrovai nell'auto dei miei, non chiedermi come, probabilmente erano tutti troppo ubriachi o fatti per portarmi fino al Pronto Soccorso e qualcuno pensò di chiamarli." riprese, sicura quasi. Fu allora, però, che si bloccò, che si bloccò per davvero. Brittany poteva sentire il suo cuore dimenarsi contro di lei, quasi lottasse, selvaggio, con memorie che era stato prudente lasciare in sospeso.

Santana trascorse un minuto buono, in silenzio, a respirare provando a calmarsi, ritmicamente, contro il torace di Brittany che con un po' di fatica stava pian piano riuscendo ad entrare in sincronia con la sua vita. I suoi respiri erano tremolanti, non accennavano a calmarsi, così parve prendere il coraggio a due mani, "Dai." si ripeté un paio di volte, per riuscire a convincersi. Brittany piegò un po' il capo verso di lei e non sapendo cos'altro fare, respirando appena il profumo dei suoi capelli, la baciò sulla testa.

"Erano furiosi, …" sbottò quasi all'improvviso, seppur sussurrando la sua voce aveva una tale energia, violenta quasi, "… non li avevo davvero mai visti così arrabbiati con me, mai, te lo assicuro, mia madre cominciò a gridare, mio padre scuoteva la testa, potevo vederlo il suo sguardo riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore, era deluso, deluso da morire." continuò a raccontare e quasi la scosse anche lei la testa, "Ero ubriaca, bagnata fradicia, insanguinata, sporca di terra … come biasimarli." bisbigliò quasi, quindi lo ripeté ancora una volta facendosi eco, poi riposò, respirando piano le proprie lacrime. Brittany cacciò indietro le sue.

"Eravamo quasi arrivati al Pronto Soccorso, era passato un quarto d'ora, mia madre non aveva mai smesso di urlare quanto fossi un disastro e mio padre non mi aveva mai neppure guardata una volta, così cominciai a chiamarlo dal sedile posteriore." riprese a raccontare, poi cambiò voce, tornò bambina, "Papà! Papà, guardami! Guardami, cazzo!" guaì contro il petto di Brittany, poi riprese in gola la sua, "Non c'era verso di costringerlo a girarsi verso di me, così me ne uscii con l'unica frase che ero sicura li avrebbe fatti voltare." spiegò seria, cambiando voce, di nuovo, "Sono lesbica!" ruggì e lo fece così perfettamente che Brittany per qualche secondo si sentì in quella macchina, seduta vicino a lei, sul sedile posteriore, "Avevo ragione, si girarono di colpo, entrambi verso di me, mia madre blaterava sconvolta, ma io non riuscivo a sentirla, riuscivo soltanto a guardare negli occhi mio padre, la sua espressione era quasi terrorizzata." cominciò a correre quindi, ormai sembrava non esserci più nulla che potesse essere capace di fermarla, la sua voce si ruppe, di più e Santana ricominciò a singhiozzare sobbalzando piano contro Brittany, "Erano entrambi girati verso di me quando ci avvicinammo ad una velocità folle ad un semaforo rosso, io lo vedevo luccicare sempre più vicino alla nostra macchina, ma non me ne importava niente, non me ne importava davvero niente, né di morire né che loro potessero morire, io li odiavo in quel momento, li odiavo dal profondo e odiavo me, me che ero riuscita a trasformare due brave persone in due orribili fotocopie di qualcosa che non sarebbero mai stati." Si ritrovò a gridare quasi, riuscendo a vincere con la rabbia persino i singhiozzi, "Così non dissi nulla e appena sentii due clacson suonare forte mi limitai a chiudere gli occhi e a non sentire più niente."


	14. 14

**Scusate per il ritardo, ma ieri è stata una giornata campale! Una delle tante… vabè… Ad ogni modo eccoci qua con questo capitolo 14! Siamo quasi in dirittura d'arrivo, mancano non più di un paio di capitoli, ma prometto di farli un pochino più lunghi, specie l'ultimo!**

**Euston, credo sia merito del tuo intuito più che delle mie capacità! **** stillarockstar, abbi fede, GA è stata una gran scuola di fic per me! Lady-landslide, effettivamente anch'io credo che Santana l'avrei mandata a cagare da tempo! ;) nayanayanaya, ti sto invidiando a morte visto che in Inghilterra non c'ho mai messo piede, wi-fi o non wi-fi! ;) Wankyglee, nayaislove, martydg15 e Gyu1990, spero di non deludervi!**

**Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e alla prossima!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**14.**

In quell'esatto attimo, nell'attimo in cui la voce di Santana si spezzò del tutto scomparendo in mezzo ai singhiozzi, Brittany faticò a ricordare se si fosse davvero mai sentita così. In quel preciso secondo ebbe la netta impressione di essere leggera come una piuma, ma non di quella leggerezza inconsapevole che hai quando sei bambino e arriva finalmente il tuo turno di salire sull'altalena. Di quella leggerezza spenta e attonita che ti fa dimenticare persino come ti chiami. Di quella leggerezza soffocante e pervadente che ti fa scordare il senso di tutto quanto. Di quella leggerezza insinuante e solitaria che crede sia meglio non farti sentire più nulla. Fu così che tentò di stringerla più forte, quasi volesse che il suo cuore entrasse fisicamente dentro di lei e riempisse quel vuoto, non le importava come. Però non ci riuscì. Così si limitò a cullarla piano, magari se riusciva ad illudersi davvero di essere su un'altalena forse anche quella leggerezza sarebbe cambiata.

"Rimasi in coma per cinque mesi." riprese di nuovo Santana senza aspettare che Brittany dicesse niente, forse proprio perché lo sapeva che in fondo non c'era veramente nulla da dire, c'era solo da sedersi ed ascoltare. La sua voce era tornata più sicura. Era tornata quasi la sua. Anche le lacrime avevano incredibilmente smesso di cadere, perché quando Brittany finalmente riuscì ad abbassare il mento verso di lei notò che Santana la stava guardando e che le lacrime che sentiva scorrere sul suo decolleté non cadevano più dai suoi occhi neri, ma dai propri. Brittany serrò le palpebre sentendosi arrossire.

"Quando mi svegliai la prima persona che vidi fu Mildred." si lasciò sfuggire poi, quasi fosse l'affermazione più naturale del mondo. Brittany riaprì gli occhi sollevando le sopracciglia con aria incredula, Santana riuscì quasi a sorridere piano annuendo verso di lei, "Scoprii poi che era venuta a trovarmi quasi ogni giorno." riprese, "Lasciava sempre il suo maledetto Maggiolone nel parcheggio delle ambulanze e se ne stava lì, accanto al mio letto, a ricamare centrini o fare le parole crociate, per ore." raccontò gesticolando un po' sotto lo scialle, "Nessuno si è mai sognato di metterle una multa e, credimi, a guidare hai decisamente preso da lei, quindi ne avrebbero avuto tutti i motivi!" tentò persino di scherzare poi guardando Brittany più intensamente, ma lei non riuscì a fare di più che sforzarsi in una piccola smorfia divertita che non avrebbe ingannato nessuno. Vide Santana deglutire e le sue labbra rattristarsi di nuovo, piano. Per qualche attimo combatté l'impressione che però non fosse più per la sua storia.

"Quel giorno mi disse che quando il 118 era arrivato sul luogo dell'incidente i miei erano già morti." disse quindi. La sua voce si abbassò in un sussurro, forse proprio perché le cose leggere non si rompono, cadono soltanto, ma lo fanno lentamente. "Mi disse che Puck e Quinn erano venuti spesso a trovarmi, ma io le dissi che non li volevo vedere." riprese con tono più tranquillo, "Mi piaceva tua nonna, sai?" le rivelò quindi voltandosi nuovamente a guardarla, Brittany stava fissando il vuoto di fronte a sé, cercando di riempirsi con quello che poteva, notando l'avvicinarsi del suo sguardo si permise di guardarla e per la prima volta scorse dipinta sui suoi begli occhi neri pura dolcezza, libera di ogni altra sfumatura, "Non mi chiedeva mai il perché di quello che facevo, era come se desse per scontato che avessi i miei buoni motivi." si lasciò per un attimo vincere dai ricordi, ma poi tornò subito da lei, "Così fece in modo che non tornassero, quantomeno finché dovetti restare lì in ospedale."

Era persino incredibile come Brittany non riuscisse a trovare niente da dire. Prima che Santana cominciasse ad aprirle il suo cuore aveva così tante domande che le brulicavano incessanti nella mente, così tanti dubbi, così tante incertezze, così tante piccole e grandi cose che voleva sapere di lei e che, ne era certa, prima o poi avrebbe trovato il coraggio e il momento di chiederle. Che fosse quello il problema? Il momento? Che quello fosse il momento di ascoltare? Il momento di assorbire e conservare segretamente in muto silenzio quelle calde gocce di lei? O che per quanto potesse volerlo forse in fondo non c'era davvero nulla che potesse dire?

"Per due anni uscii di casa soltanto per andare a fare la spesa e pagare le bollette, il campanello suonava spesso, ma non aprivo mai, tranne a Mildred e così cominciò a suonare sempre di meno." continuò quindi lei, quasi se l'aspettasse quel silenzio. Continuava a guardarla e a parlare cercando di rispondere da sola a tutte le due domande, cercando il suo sguardo non appena si allontanava. "Poi un giorno arrivò e con il suo tono deciso e pratico mi disse che Quinn era stata da lei e le aveva detto che aveva un lavoro perfetto per me." spiegò, poi ritrasse piano la mano dalla schiena di Brittany, la unì all'altra e le sfregò assieme sbuffandoci dentro per riscaldarsi , "Quella fu l'unica volta che insistette, mi tormentò per settimane finché non acconsentii, in fondo era solo un lavoro e non dovevo per forza avere a che fare con Quinn." terminò poi la sua corsa.

Brittany aveva ormai smesso di contare il tempo che passava, ma nonostante le sue parole la accompagnassero senza sosta ormai da una considerevole quantità di minuti, non riusciva a liberarsi dell'impressione che ci fosse ancora un sacco da dire. Era come se più i secondi fuggivano, più la sua voce calda continuava a colorare il silenzio surreale di quel vicolo buio, più il suo passato si infittiva di particolari, attimi e sussurri che avrebbe voluto conoscere.

"Da quella volta però-"

"Santana!" la interruppe poi bruscamente la voce stridula della signorina Holiday, che con aria affannata spalancò di colpo la grossa porta d'acciaio, rischiando di ridurre i corpi di Brittany e Santana a due sterili immagini bidimensionali incastonate sul muro dietro alla porta.

"Ah, Cristo, sei qui!" esclamò quindi non appena, sporgendosi titubante da dietro la superficie d'acciaio stringendosi un boa nero attorno al collo per non raffreddarsi, scorse Santana seduta sull'asfalto voltarsi verso di lei. Il suo viso sollevato si mutò in una smorfia quasi spaventata non appena Santana provò ad aprire bocca. "Ma cosa ti è successo alla faccia, tesoro? Se non sapessi con certezza che non ti scritturerebbero mai penserei che stessi provando la parte della strega dell'Ovest dopo un incrontro con Dorothy e il suo secchio d'acqua!", quindi la sua occhiata indagatrice scese dal suo viso al resto del corpo, "Ma sei scalza? Ti prego non dirmi che vuoi inserire anche "Aquarius" nella scaletta ora. Oddio, non stai davvero indossando una maglietta di Conway Twitty. Ah, povera me." riprese a commentare con la rapidità di una macchina da scrivere coprendosi il volto con una delle estremità del boa in un gesto colmo di dramma.

Santana tentò di intervenire scavalcando le gambe di Brittany per voltarsi più comodamente verso di lei, "Veramente la maglietta non-"

"Senti, Santanita tesoro, non voglio sapere se oltre a "Fifteen Years Ago" Conway e i suoi capelli alla Elvis abbiano strimpellato qualcos'altro che non facesse sanguinare i timpani e voltare Johnny Cash nella tomba…" la interruppe di nuovo avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole le mani come fosse una bambina idiota che non voleva saperne di andare dal dentista, così Santana chiuse la bocca e decise che non era il caso di tentare nuovamente di darle qualche spiegazione, ma che avrebbe dovuto limitarsi ad annuire e darle corda, "…di là c'è quel mio amico di cui ti avevo parlato, ti stiamo cercando da più di mezz'ora e lui si sta comprensibilmente alterando." riprese squadrandola con una delle sue più riuscite espressioni pietose, un giro del suo boa le scivolò da dietro il collo e finì in faccia a Santana che si limitò a soffiarsi via qualche piuma da davanti agli occhi dal momento che aveva le mani legate. Quella donna doveva essere davvero brava ad insegnare _bondage_.

Guardandosi attorno con aria sospetta si avvicinò ancora a Santana e abbassò la voce, "È stato piuttosto _duro_ trovare delle scuse credibili per non concludere la nostra serata nel modo in cui _lui_ avrebbe voluto, mi capisci, vero, tesoro?" continuò sorridendo con aria sarcastica. Santana ormai era decisamente spaventata, "Quindi alza il tuo bel culetto da lì, fa in modo di trasformarti di nuovo in quella gattina sexy che sei e fa in modo che questo ben di Dio non sia uscita con un grassone affetto da qualche strana disfunzione delle ghiandole sudoripare senza motivo!" concluse quindi sibilando a pochi centimetri da suo viso e voltandosi con uno scatto pregno di _pathos_ aprì di nuovo la porta e sparì assieme al suo boa dietro l'acciaio grigio.

Santana sospirò abbassando la testa, poi si voltò verso Brittany che la stava guardando con espressione stancamente perplessa.

"È un produttore discografico." le spiegò quindi seria, "Holly… beh, Holly conosce praticamente tutti." mormorò con espressione incredula e ammirata al tempo stesso, "Pare abbia fatto conoscere lei William e Kate, sai? O forse erano David e Victoria…" borbottò strizzando le palpebre per cercare di riportare alla mente qualcosa di più preciso, "Non so, ricordo solo che centrava un corso di tip-tap." lasciò quindi in sospeso, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Brittany lanciandole un'occhiata timida e sorridendo piano. "Beh, per farla breve Holly ha saputo che alla sua casa discografica stavano cercando qualcosa di nuovo, si ricordava che lui da giovane aveva un debole per il jazz e così ha ripescato il suo numero dall'agenda e l'ha convinto a venire qui stasera." raccontò poi con tono naturale, doveva esserci davvero abituata ormai a questa fenomenale e imprevedibile donna bionda. "Me l'ero totalmente scordato." bisbigliò poi parlando quasi fra sé.

Fu come un lampo improvviso e sottile, quasi il brusco irrompere della signorina Holiday con la sua esagerata drammaticità avesse cancellato via con un gesto secco l'atmosfera surreale dei minuti precedenti. Brittany riacquistò finalmente l'uso della parola, anche se non appena la sua voce riprese a risuonare nel silenzio del vicolo fece fatica a riconoscerla come propria, quasi le parole scivolassero fuori dalla sua bocca in un automatico tentativo di metabolizzare troppe emozioni, "Beh, che aspetti allora? Ci sono 150 kg di ciccia ricca e sudata che ti aspettano con un contratto da firmare oltre questa porta." mormorò con voce piatta e, forse, comprensiva.

"Io…" cominciò a balbettare Santana mordicchiandosi le labbra e deglutendo con fatica, "…non so se me la sento stasera e non voglio… tu… vorrei… insomma…" biascicò sillabe prive di senso, Brittany decise di lasciarlo perdere quel "tu", almeno per il momento, decise di conservarlo, in un angolo, dentro di sé, ma in attesa, assieme al resto, non se lo sarebbe scordato stavolta, "Poi ho lasciato i trucchi a casa e-"

"Non so se lo sai…" la interruppe allora Brittany voltandosi verso la sua borsa che giaceva triste sull'asfalto a pochi centimetri dal suo sedere, "…ma al college mi chiamavano Efficienza Pierce." le rivelò estraendone una matita nera, un eye-liner, un mascara e un rossetto rosso, "Alternativamente a Deficienza Pierce, ma… mi è sempre piaciuto credere fosse un difetto di pronuncia." terminò sollevando le sopracciglia. Santana sorrise con sguardo dolce. Poi frugò ancora alla ricerca di una salvietta, si sistemò l'occorrente sulle ginocchia, avvolse Santana nel suo scialle nero e poi si impossessò di nuovo del proprio cappotto per avere più libertà di movimento, la scavalcò con le sue lunghe gambe e avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei cominciò a cancellare con la salvietta profumata le tracce malandate del trucco precedente.

"Ho un aspetto orribile, non è vero?" le domandò Santana chiudendo le palpebre per permetterle di fare del suo meglio, "Quando piango mi trasformo in un mostro." borbottò con voce tranquilla.

"Beh, allora…" ripose Brittany riponendosi la salvietta sulle ginocchia, Santana aprì gli occhi e Brittany impugnò la matita nera, "…sei senza dubbio…" con l'indice della mano sinistra tirò lievemente verso il basso la pelle sotto l'occhio destro di Santana che guardò in alto mentre lei cominciò a disegnarle la riga sulla palpebra inferiore, "…il mostro più sexy che abbia visto in vita mia." terminò.

Per un attimo sfuggente si guardarono negli occhi, poi Brittany si affrettò a disegnarle la riga anche sull'altro, quindi improvvisò un'espressione pensierosa e, certa che Michelangelo si fosse sentito esattamente così dipingendo la cappella Sistina, sfumò la matita anche esternamente, subito sotto le ciglia. Poi si impossessò dell'eye-liner, le ordinò di chiudere gli occhi e con gesto insolitamente fluido dipinse due tratti perfettamente identici che le incorniciarono lo sguardo con incantevole maestria. Quindi abbondò col mascara e, dopo averlo riposto all'interno della borsa, si sporse verso di lei avvolgendola nel suo profumo per sfilarle l'elastico dai capelli e pentendosi amaramente di averlo fatto non appena alla sensazione del respiro di Santana contro il proprio petto vi si aggiunsero le sue labbra che la sfiorarono impercettibilmente quando deglutì. Con delicatezza le spostò i capelli prima da un lato e poi dall'altro cercando di non incrociare i suoi occhi e di illudersi che non fosse meravigliosa in ogni caso. Quindi annuì convinta.

"Niente rossetto?" le domandò allora Santana con una voce che a Brittany, che stava ormai sudando maledicendosi per la malaugurata idea che le era saltata in mente, parve ancora più sexy del solito. Cercando di respirare e di non svenire provò a fingere che l'immagine del viso di Santana a pochi centimetri dal proprio fosse soltanto un illusione ottica, provò a sorridere senza che sembrasse una smorfia di dolore e inspirando la sua aria afferrò il rossetto, sfilò il tappo, realizzando soltanto quando ormai l'aveva già fatto quanto fosse stato un errore scegliere meccanicamente di colorarle le labbra con il dito, come faceva sempre. Con la mano sinistra le sollevò un po' il mento, Santana schiuse le labbra e non appena percepì il tocco del suo polpastrello il suo respiro parve bloccarsi per un secondo. Fu non appena Brittany finì per immaginarsi come si sarebbe sentita in quel momento se Santana l'avesse baciata che per un attimo le sembrò di vederla arrossire lievemente sotto la flebile luce del lampione.

"_Et voilà_." bisbigliò Brittany alla fine con tutta la voce che le era avanzata. Santana sorrise con sguardo dolce ma sempre un po' triste, mormorandole un grazie un po' imbarazzato.

"Su, va adesso." le suggerì Brittany con un cenno della testa. Santana sembrava titubante, per qualche secondo se ne rimase con la bocca semi-aperta come volesse dire qualcosa, ma alla fine la chiuse e sorrise di nuovo, poi si alzò in piedi e afferrò la maniglia della porta.

"Io non… non so quanto ci vorrà, ma…" balbettò Santana di nuovo, poi aprì la porta, "…aspettami se ti va." concluse con aria timida e sparì.

Brittany rimase sola, ancora una volta, assieme ai propri pensieri. Per qualche tempo si fissò soltanto le punte delle scarpe, provando a riacquistare una frequenza cardiaca accettabile e riprendersi dal folle turbinio di emozioni di quella sera, senza tentare di dirsi niente. Senza che se ne rendesse conto trascorsero venti minuti, poi il freddo della notte minacciò di gelare le stelle sopra la sua testa e così lei sospirò, colorando l'aria invernale col suo respiro. Fu allora che forse per la prima volta Brittany provò che cosa volesse davvero dire sentirsi in pace con se stessi, si alzò in piedi e senza voltarsi indietro se ne andò. Brittany Pierce era davvero stanca di aspettare.


	15. 15

**Eccoci qui al termine di un imperdonabile ritardo imputabile a fattori estrinseci ed intrinseci per cui mi pento e mi dolgo assai! Alla fine però ce l'abbiamo fatta! Spero abbiate trascorso delle serene vacanze natalizie e che questo nuovo capitolo vi aggradi! **

**lady-landslide e Euston, sapevo che vi avrei trovate d'accordo! ;P Nayaislove grazie grazie dei complimenti e buon anno a te! Martydg15 e Wankyglee, in generale non sono una che tende a scrivere storie troppo lunghe, non sono una da libri di 800 pagine per capirsi, proprio come stile personale più che scelta vera e propria, sarà che quando vedo libri o fic di 300000 parole comincia già a venirmi l'orticaria al solo pensiero e questo è il penultimo capitolo infatti, ma spero di riuscire a soddisfare i vostri desideri in ogni caso, seppur con meno parole di quelle attese! nayanayanaya, coraggio, dai, CONFUCIA in me anche tu come fa stillarockstar! **

**Aspetto un sacco di commenti, mi raccomando!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**15.**

Doveva essere davvero passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che si era sentita così, perché non se lo ricordava affatto. Forse perché non si era davvero mai sentita così. O quantomeno non proprio proprio così. Non aveva mai amato le emozioni troppo forti, specie quando si concretizzavano in ansie ed angosce da prestazione che tentavano in tutti i modi di paralizzarla quando ad attenderla c'era un momento che per la sua vita avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fondamentale o quantomeno importante. Quel giorno però il terrore sottile che le correva sotto la pelle per la prima volta non riuscì a definirlo spiacevole. C'era una sorta d'eccitazione nascosta in fondo in fondo a quel tremolio che le rendeva truccarsi un impresa titanica.

"Farsi la riga con l'eye-liner per una donna è un po' come per un uomo fare l'amore." diceva sempre Mildred, "Puoi essere il più bravo di tutti ma se sei agitato non c'è verso che ti venga dritto!" Dio, quante risate si era fatta assieme a lei. C'era un'altra cosa che diceva sempre. "Il sesso è un po' come una ceretta." Già. Beh, ad essere sincera quella frase non l'aveva mai capita, ma aveva sempre riso comunque, sì, per essere gentile.

Guardandosi allo specchio il proprio riflesso non la soddisfò per niente, ma non c'era altro tempo, cercò di sistemarsi la sciarpona di lino in un altro modo, forse il problema era quello, ma non c'era verso di migliorare la situazione. Maledizione. Che palle. Odiava davvero non riuscire a sistemarsi come desiderava. Avrebbe dovuto dare il meglio di sé, almeno quella sera, ma il risultato finale non era per niente soddisfacente. Probabilmente perché era quello _il meglio_ che potesse ottenere. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Non quella sera. Sospirando sonoramente chiuse gli occhi e uscì dal bagno, distrattamente afferrò il suo giubbotto, scendendo le scale infilò il cellulare nella tasca, poi si diresse in cucina, delicatamente sgocciolò il mazzo di rose verdi che aveva messo a mollo nel lavandino, poi tornò sui suoi passi e sospirando di nuovo si chiuse la porta d'ingresso alle spalle infilando il mazzo di chiavi nell'altra tasca.

Dio, com'è che respirare era diventato così difficile? _Coraggio, Santana, dentro l'aria, fuori l'aria, dentro l'aria, fuori l'aria._ Quando era uscita di nuovo fuori sul retro del locale quella notte Brittany se n'era andata, a lei era dispiaciuto, non aveva senso negarlo, ma aveva perfettamente capito. Nei suoi panni avrebbe sicuramente fatto lo stesso. Anzi, nei suoi panni l'avrebbe sicuramente mandata a cagare molto tempo prima. Così il giorno dopo Santana era andata a casa sua, attorno all'ora di cena, con un mazzo di rose rosa, ma il suo Maggiolone bianco non era ancora nel garage e così le aveva lasciato il mazzo di fiori adagiato sul tappetino davanti alla porta. Lasciare un biglietto non avrebbe avuto davvero senso. Il giorno dopo la scena si era ripetuta allo stesso identico modo, soltanto che le rose erano bianche. Il terzo giorno erano blu. Il quarto giorno erano verdi, ma il quarto giorno ci fu una variazione: non appena Santana arrivò alla porta d'ingresso e si avvicinò col dito al campanello notò un piccolo post-it fucsia appiccicato alla porta.

"_Se cercate Brittany non c'è, tornate il 24 sera e non suonate il campanello, Lord Tubbington ha paura dei suoni metallici. Se cercate Lord Tubbington entrate pure, è aperto._

_Britt_

_P.S. = signora Stawlking non si preoccupi, non sono morta. Non ancora."_

"Britt". Quindi era così che le piaceva essere chiamata. Quindi era così che l'avrebbe chiamata se… Se loro… Se lei… Non era tanto normale che non si fosse fatta trovare per tutta la settimana, no? Forse aveva realizzato soltanto dopo quella sera quanto lei in realtà fosse una stronza e quanto poco volesse avere a che fare con lei. E in fondo le aveva detto di essere innamorata di lei, certo, ma l'aveva fatto prima. Prima del suo racconto e magari poi aveva cambiato idea. Magari non se l'aspettava. O forse se l'aspettava. Dio. Probabilmente aveva rovinato tutto. Come sempre. Sapeva essere un autentico disastro. Specie quando aveva a che fare con le persone. Un vero disastro. Per la verità non sapeva davvero come Brittany fosse riuscita a sopportarla neppure fino a quel momento. Se fosse stata nei suoi panni lei non avrebbe mai resistito. Sapeva essere una vera stronza alle volte. Dio. Ma… no. Basta recriminare. Era ora di farla finita. Doveva essere propositiva, doveva smetterla di pensare a ciò che avrebbe potuto fare e non aveva fatto, ma piuttosto a ciò che era in tempo a fare.

Non appena si ritrovò di fronte alla porta d'ingresso di casa di Brittany chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, respirò a fondo quell'aria gelata. Quindi si fece coraggio e suonò il campanello. Per qualche secondo le parve di udire delle voci soffuse, che si zittirono di colpo, quindi dei passi e qualche risata soffocata, poi di nuovo passi.

Quando la porta si spalancò ogni tipo di saluto che aveva provato e riprovato di fronte allo specchio per buona parte del pomeriggio le si congelò in fondo alla gola e così se ne rimase in silenzio con lo sguardo perplesso e attonito, l'espressione di chi apre un pacchetto di patatine e ci trova dentro una melanzana. Un ragazzo biondo col viso simpatico e delle labbra di dimensioni insolite la stava fissando dall'uscio con l'espressione divertita di chi sta pensando ad altro e l'impronta di un bacio su una guancia. La scena assunse contorni surreali quando Santana si ritrovò ancora in silenzio dopo trenta secondi con tanto di bocca spalancata e di mazzo di rose rivolto verso di lui che la fissava a sua volta con sguardo interrogativo senza dire niente.

"Cer- ehm!" dovette persino schiarirsi la voce non appena trovò la forza di parlare, "Cercavo Brittany." biascicò quindi. Lui sorrise con aria sorniona, ma gentile.

"Sì, è che è un po'…" rispose cercando di trattenere una risata, "…svestita al momento!" riprese quindi soffocandone un'altra fra i denti. Quindi con un piccolo scatto del capo si spostò un ciuffo di capelli biondi lontano dal viso.

Santana si limitò a fissarlo. Non era più attonita, ormai. In quel momento si sentiva soltanto morire. In quel momento avrebbe solo voluto urlare e scappare via piangendo da lì. Eppure sapeva di esserselo meritato, però, non poteva negarlo, non si sarebbe mai aspettata un epilogo di quel genere. Le aveva detto che era innamorata di lei, Cristo santo! Le veniva davvero da piangere. Dio, certo che la vita sapeva davvero prenderla per il culo alla grande. Proprio quando si convinceva che forse forse sarebbe riuscita a rialzarsi, ecco che tutto quanto le crollava di nuovo di fronte. D'altronde era colpa sua. Avrebbe dovuto aprire gli occhi più in fretta, i treni non si fermavano in stazione per sempre, all'ora stabilita partivano, partivano in ogni caso, che ci fossi salita oppure no. Trattenendo a stento le lacrime si morse un labbro così forte che quasi sanguinò.

"Faglieli avere." mormorò porgendogli il mazzo di rose verdi. Poi si voltò sui suoi passi senza aggiungere altro.

"Chi devo dire?" sentì il ragazzo biondo domandarle, ma lei si limitò a camminare lungo il vialetto senza voltarsi più.

"Santana!" esclamò poi una voce di donna che non aveva mai sentito prima, non avrebbe voluto girarsi ancora, ma quell'invocazione la incuriosì. Sulla porta accanto al ragazzo biondo c'era una delle amiche di Brittany che si sporgeva spintonandolo via di lato. "Scusalo, ma ho dovuto scegliere se lo volevo bello o intelligente, l'articolo completo era esaurito!" riprese tirandogli uno schiaffo sulla nuca.

"Ehi! Ma che ho fatto?" protestò lui.

"Ma ti ascolti quando parli?" lo riprese di nuovo Mercedes voltandosi di scatto verso di lui, "Suonava malissimo!" gli spiegò sgranando gli occhi, lui la guardò perplesso, così lei si limitò a scuotere la testa, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Santana, "Entra pure, ti stavamo aspettando tutti.", quindi sorrise e non appena Sam fece per entrare di nuovo in casa gli sistemò un nuovo secondo schiaffo sulla nuca.

Tutti. Tutti chi? E perché la stavano aspettando? E chi diavolo era il biondo labbrone? E come facevano a sapere che stava arrivando? E cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Si domandò Santana strascicando meccanicamente i piedi di nuovo verso la porta dietro Sam e Mercedes che si avviarono in casa. La luce all'interno dell'edificio era soffusa, il silenzio totale, la coppia di amici di Brittany circospetti, l'espressione di Santana ancor più attonita di quando lui le era comparso dietro la porta a sorpresa.

"Sorpresaaaa!" sentì poi gridare di colpo, mentre la luce del salotto si accese di colpo e da dietro il vecchio divano di Mildred, che Brittany aveva spostato visto che Santana non se l'aspettava davvero così vicino alla porta, sbucarono in successione Holly, quindi Puck, Quinn e gli altri sei amici di Brittany che lei aveva avuto il dispiacere di conoscere indirettamente soltanto in quella passata spiacevole circostanza in cui, neanche a farlo apposta, il soprannome di "Stronza Della Porta Accanto" era stato coniato, ma che ora le parevano possedere sei dei più amichevoli volti che avesse mai conosciuto.

"Sarai felice di sapere, tesoro, che non mi sono quasi portata a letto un grassone diversamente profumato senza motivo." esordì quindi Holly senza lasciarle neppure il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock del vederli tutti lì di fronte a sé, quindi facendosi scivolare ancora una volta il boa stavolta rosso dal collo si piegò per afferrare due flute mentre Puck stappava una bottiglia di champagne, "Lo sento soltanto io questo delizioso aroma di contratto discografico? Il vecchio Jerry mi ha telefonato due giorni fa, ha mostrato il tuo video agli altri pezzi grossi e ti aspettano lì lunedì mattina." le spiegò con la sua espressione teatrale, quindi le porse la flute colma di champagne fino all'orlo con uno dei suoi migliori gesti svolazzanti, "Mi ha detto che devi portare lì soltanto una penna e il tuo bel culetto. Ce l'hai fatta, tesoro." concluse, mentre Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel e Finn cominciarono ad incitarla con grida di giubilo.

Santana era letteralmente senza parole. Le braccia molli lungo i fianchi, la bocca spalancata, l'espressione rintronata. Quando era uscita di casa pochi minuti prima tutto si sarebbe aspettata, tutto, tutto tranne _questo_. Non appena trovò il coraggio di sollevare la mano verso la flute e restituire a Holly un sincero sorriso di meraviglia, Quinn le si avvicinò superando il divano, le sorrise con sguardo orgoglioso e dopo averla guardata soltanto per qualche secondo con l'espressione di un genitore fiero la abbracciò forte. Per un attimo Santana si irrigidì, le mani lungo i fianchi, poi si lasciò finalmente andare e la strinse forte a sua volta col braccio libero.

"Siamo così felici per te, San." le sussurrò poi con la voce rotta e Santana non riuscì più a trattenersi, così pianse un po' sulla sua spalla nascondendo il viso nel rosa stinto dei suoi capelli, come faceva una volta.

Quindi fu il turno di Puck che la strinse così forte che quasi le impedì di respirare, "Mi sei mancata, stronza." le borbottò lui nell'orecchio e su quell'ultima parola sussurrata persino la sua voce minacciò di incrinarsi. Santana non aveva mai visto Puck piangere, neppure una sola volta, neppure quando Rick aveva staccato con un morso la testa al suo Power Ranger preferito.

Non appena i due si separarono Rachel valutò che fosse a buon diritto arrivato il suo turno, in fondo per educazione aveva atteso fin troppo, così si lanciò in fretta verso di lei.

"Oramai credo di potermi rivolgere a te come collega, non è vero?" le disse tutto d'un fiato sistemandosi la frangetta con un gesto carico di pathos, quindi sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi la abbracciò con gesto automatico, poi, dopo aver contato fino a cinque, si staccò e con uno svolazzo rimanendole accanto si rivolse a tutti gli astanti, "Ovviamente dal momento che è la prima volta che abbiamo il piacere di incontrarci non abbiamo avuto occasione di preparare nulla, ma, non temete, sono più che certa che nel corso della serata potremo improvvisare un meraviglioso duetto per voi!", Santana la osservò per qualche secondo con aria perplessa, poi fece segno di no con la testa rivolgendosi agli altri senza che lei la vedesse.

"Magari potrai mostrarle prima tu come si comporta una vera star ad un party privato visto che lei è nuova dello show business." intervenne allora Tina avvicinandosi a Santana con aria scettica, quindi mentre Rachel ricominciò a parlare senza freni di quanto fosse faticoso essere famosi, le sorrise e la abbracciò, scusandosi in un bisbiglio per lei.

Quindi toccò a Mercedes, "Anche se è la prima volta che io e te abbiamo davvero a che fare, con tutte le volte che Britt ci ha parlato di te mi sembra già di conoscerti!", Santana sorrise, ormai sopraffatta da tutto quanto. Era una delle più belle sensazioni che avesse mai provato nella sua vita.

Poco dopo Kurt improvvisò un minuscolo inchino davanti a lei e poi l'abbracciò a sua volta, "Giuro che se la fai soffrire ti faccio venire a cercare da Rachel facendole credere che tu voglia sentire il suo intero repertorio della Streisand." le bisbigliò all'orecchio per non farsi sentire da nessun'altro, "Britt è un vero angelo." concluse.

Fu la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede in quella casa quella sera che Santana riuscì ad emettere anche soltanto un piccolo suono, "Lo so." mormorò, quindi gli sorrise con gentilezza, la sua espressione sembrava volerlo convincere che poteva stare tranquillo. Finn fece per avvicinarsi a lei con la sua andatura impacciata e il suo sorriso da fratello maggiore, ma un rapido stacchettare interruppe di colpo la scena.

"Fatemi capire un attimo." esclamò Brittany irrompendo finalmente nella stanza con aria trafelata, "Uno mette la casa e poi si comincia a festeggiare senza aspettarlo?"

Santana la guardò con discrezione mentre tutti gli altri ridevano. Non lo sapeva davvero il perché, ma quella sera le sembrò ancora più bella. Aveva i capelli acconciati in una treccia, il suo solito trucco leggero, un semplice maglioncino azzurro, un paio di jeans e degli stivaletti color nocciola, non c'era niente di diverso nel suo aspetto rispetto al solito, ma i suoi occhi blu erano così radiosi e felici e meravigliosi che Santana si ritrovò a chiedersi come aveva fatto anche soltanto ad illudersi che la sua vita non sarebbe diventata di colpo splendida per il solo fatto che lei ci fosse, in qualunque modo desiderasse. Quando poi Brittany si voltò verso di lei le fu quasi impossibile impedire alle proprie labbra di dipingersi in un immenso sorriso.

"Scusa per il ritardo, ma i due piccioncini lì,…" indicò Mercedes e Sam che si scambiarono un'occhiata colpevole, "…non riescono a fare a meno di sbaciucchiarsi tipo _ovunque_ e… lo vedi quel bacio lì?" le domandò indicando la guancia di Sam che, inconsapevole di avere del rossetto stampato sul viso, si toccò la pelle con la mano, "Ecco, esattamente quello, beh, è stato la causa di un piccolo sfortunato incidente che ha coinvolto il _mio_ maglioncino nuovo e una bottiglia di vino rosso!" li riprese Brittany, ma i due non la stavano già ascoltando più e battibeccavano divertiti riguardo al feticismo di Mercedes per i rossetti rossi. Santana scoppiò a ridere mentre Brittany si limitò ad allargare le braccia. Holly poi le porse una flute.

"Al tuo contratto, tesoro!" esclamò la signora Holiday sollevando la propria flute verso il soffitto e tutti quanti la imitarono.


	16. 16

**Eccoci qui con l'ultimo capitolo. Sono riuscita a combattere più velocemente i miei fattori intrinseci ed estrinseci stavolta, gaudete! Spero di riuscire a darvi le ultime risposte che cercate o in ogni caso di farvi divertire almeno ancora un pochino.**

**A lady-landslide, Euston e nayaislove, in generale mi sembra che le perplessità siano comuni stavolta e così vi rispondo insieme e vi dico che se c'è una cosa che ho maturato negli anni di questa curiosa vita che ho vissuto è che se non rischi alla grande ti perdi le cose migliori, perché passiamo sempre così tanto tempo a ripeterci che attorno a noi è pieno di cose che non và, che non c'è futuro, che nella vita vera non c'è niente magico e io invece vi dico rendiamola noi magica la nostra vita in quelle piccole cose che la rendono grande. Che sarebbe successo se Santana in Sexy non avesse rischiato confessando a Britt quello che sentiva per lei? Io dico che il futuro è qui e che se vogliamo cambiare le cose dobbiamo rischiare il culo! martydg15, spero di darti tuuutte le risposte che volevi! ;) **

**Buona lettura a tutti!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**16.**

Era quasi scoccata la mezzanotte quando Santana fra una risata e un bicchiere di vino si guardò attorno e si accorse che Brittany era sparita di nuovo, così si alzò dal bracciolo del divano sul quale era sistemata e si diresse verso la cucina. In fondo non avevano neppure avuto un momento per scambiare due parole in privato e, per quanto Santana si sentisse ancora entusiasticamente frastornata da quella sorpresa del tutto inaspettata, cominciava a sentire di nuovo il bisogno di parlarle. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene che doveva smetterla di cercare sempre di capire il perché di ogni cosa rischiando il più delle volte di rovinarsi gli attimi migliori, che doveva smetterla di allontanarsi sempre e che se voleva davvero ricominciare a vivere era dalle piccole chiacchierate in compagnia di qualche amico e qualche buon bicchiere di vino che doveva cominciare, ma, Cristo, era quasi mezzanotte e voleva soltanto passare almeno un minuto da sola con Brittany dopotutto. Le sembrava una giustificazione più che sufficiente per sparire cinque minuti senza troppe spiegazioni. Dopo aver esplorato l'intero piano terra senza scorgere neppure l'ombra di Brittany recuperò sciarpa e giubbotto dal letto della camera degli ospiti e uscì in cortile. Le servirono quasi cinque minuti di circospette ricerche nel buio di quella vigilia di Natale per riconoscere poi la sua sciarpa blu elettrico flebilmente illuminata dalla luna sul tetto del garage.

"Ehi!" gridò allora stando col naso all'insù, Brittany si riscosse di colpo dai suoi pensieri e le sorrise dall'alto, "Che ci fai lassù?"

"Quando ero piccola avevo l'ossessione di voler vedere la stella cometa." le spiegò Brittany sorridendole dal tetto del garage, "Non me ne importava nulla di Babbo Natale, io volevo vedere quella maledetta stella!" rise, "Così una vigilia di Natale mia nonna esasperata mi portò quassù e, non ci crederai, ma ad un certo punto quando mia madre cominciò ad insistere perché mi riportasse in casa, lassù in alto, proprio dietro il tetto della casa, …" indicò poi un punto lontano lontano, "… una stella cadente dipinse il cielo di colpo." raccontò dipingendo con l'indice l'esatto percorso quella stella aveva tracciato, quindi con aria sognante tornò a guardare Santana, "Così ci riprovo ogni anno, anche se non è più successo da quella volta." concluse con una piccola alzata di spalle. Quindi sorrise di nuovo e sistemando due colpetti sulla superficie del tetto accanto a sé, invitò Santana a raggiungerla.

A Santana non erano mai piaciute le scale a pioli, ma inspirando forte l'aria gelida si fece coraggio e salì, un po' titubante arrivò in cima e poi chiudendo gli occhi con un piccolo sospiro di sollievo si sedette vicino a Brittany.

"Magari mi porterai fortuna quest'anno." mormorò Brittany voltandosi verso di lei con un sorriso dolcissimo.

"Ce la metterò tutta!" promise Santana, poi in fretta distolsero lo sguardo l'una dall'altra con un po' di timidezza e presero a fissare il cielo. "Non so come ringraziarti." riprese poi Santana in un sussurro.

"Per cosa?"

"Per …" si fermò poi Santana. C'erano così tanti motivi per cui doveva ringraziarla che decise di condensarli tutti quanti in uno soltanto, "Per essere te."

Brittany rise piano dipingendo l'aria davanti al suo viso di una nuvola bianca, "Eh, non è affatto semplice essere me!" ammise poi con aria di superiorità.

Santana rise a sua volta, poi tornò seria, "Io non ne sarei capace."

"Oh, beh, continua pure ad essere te, ti assicuro che vai benissimo così." la rassicurò Brittany. Voltandosi un poco verso di lei sorrise piano e la punta del suo naso si arricciò in un'espressione tenerissima. Santana poi però la vide rabbuiarsi lentamente illuminata dalla luce lontana della luna, "Mi dispiace." mormorò e stavolta arricciò le labbra. Sembrava davvero sincera, ma Santana non riusciva a capire.

"Per cosa?" domandò con voce che parve quasi incredula. Brittany si leccò le labbra senza distogliere i suoi occhi blu da quelli neri di Santana. La osservò e basta, piano, per una manciata di secondi. Santana avrebbe davvero voluto interpretare il suo sguardo, ma era troppo vicina e il suo cervello sembrava smettere di funzionare ogni volta che lei la guardava, si sentì persino arrossire e fu incredibilmente grata del buio, così si limitò ad ascoltare.

"Per essere scappata." confessò Brittany, poi abbassò per un secondo lo sguardo, Santana osservò i piccoli movimenti delle sue ciglia nel vento pungente, "L'altra sera e questa settimana." si spiegò poi e di colpo tornò a guardarla. Santana riuscì incredibilmente a far funzionare di nuovo il cervello seppur per qualche secondo, probabilmente nel tempo in cui i suoi occhioni blu erano rimasti puntati verso il basso. Solo poche ore prima Brittany, Kurt e Mercedes le avevano spiegato come fossero stati impegnati tutti e tre quasi tutta la settimana in una convention a Boston, una specie di convegno di giornalisti con gente da Pulitzer che ogni anno teneva dei laboratori per tentare di spiegare ai giovani come trovare la strada giusta per fare successo. Erano questioni di lavoro, no? Perché diceva di essere "scappata"?

"Ma non eri a quella convention?" le domandò.

"Sì, ma …" si affrettò Brittany, poi si bloccò e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, quasi colpevole, "… insomma, era Boston, non Pechino."

Santana rimase in silenzio. Aveva ragione. Avrebbe potuto chiamarla in ogni momento, ma in fondo lo sapeva che fosse stato giusto così.

"È che ho passato un'intera vita a rincorrere le persone e l'altra sera … non so." riprese Brittany in fretta, sembrava rincorrerla per davvero quell'urgenza di spiegarle come stavano le cose, "Penso sia tutta colpa di Dawson's Creek." completò la sua frase poi.

Santana si voltò d'improvviso a scrutarla, con aria perplessa ma divertita. Brittany si girò verso di lei quasi volesse sincerarsi che avesse capito cosa intendeva, "Hai presente quelle frasi che ti folgorano di colpo e non puoi più tornare indietro?" le chiese allora.

Santana rifletté una manciata di secondi, poi chiuse gli occhi, arricciò le labbra, "Buffy, ultima puntata della quarta stagione." sentenziò quindi secca spalancandoli di nuovo verso di lei.

Brittany strizzò le palpebre sforzandosi di ricordare, "Quando si butta per salvare la sorella?" tentò poi in un improvviso lampo di genio.

Santana sollevò le sopracciglia e con aria solenne si limitò ad annuire nell'oscurità.

"Ah, gran discorso." le diede ragione Brittany, poi riprese a guardare il cielo quasi immaginando di nuovo la scena nella sua testa, "Hai gusto, sorella." commentò piano, lo scoppio di un petardo in lontananza poi parve riscuoterla per un attimo dal silenzio e allora si rese conto di aver completamente perso il filo del suo discorso, "Comunque il punto è che, non so se sia stato il fatto che tu ti sia aperta così tanto con me o l'impressione che a prescindere da tutto ti facesse piacere che fossi entrata nella tua vita, ma …" tentò quindi nuovamente di spiegare il perché della sua assenza, "È stato come un inconscio voler provare se fosse davvero tutto soltanto nella mia testa oppure no." spiegò quindi riuscendo finalmente a chiarirsi una volta per tutte anche nella sua testa, "Solo se avessi smesso di rincorrerti avrei davvero scoperto la verità." disse mormorando fra sé e sé.

"Qual è il responso?" le domandò allora Santana catturando di nuovo la sua attenzione, "Ho superato la prova?"

Brittany si voltò piano verso di lei e Santana la vide cercare invano di trattenere uno dei suoi sorrisi più dolci, quasi imbarazzata poi la notò voltarsi di nuovo verso il cielo scuro, "L'avevi superata già al primo mazzo di rose." ammise con espressione divertita e timida, "È stata tutta colpa di Kurt." spiegò poi voltandosi di nuovo verso di lei, "Da quando ha avuto problemi con Blaine non fa che essere iperprotettivo nei confronti dei suoi amici quando hanno una relaz-" di colpo si bloccò e finse di schiarirsi la voce, a Santana venne un po' da ridere, ma si trattenne perché era sicura che avrebbe fatto lo stesso, in fondo nessuna delle due sapeva ancora cosa ci fosse fra loro, "Poi una mattina ho incontrato Noah che mi ha raccontato del contratto, l'aveva saputo da Quinn e così abbiamo pensato di organizzare una rimpatriata." riprese con tono più neutro, "Ho passato tre giorni interi a cercare di auto-convincermi con l'aiuto di Mercedes che non ti saresti infuriata e non mi avresti odiata a morte se ti avessi teso una trappola così." rise poi e a quelle parole rise anche Santana, rise perché lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene, "Poi mi sono detta … _ci_ siamo dette che in fondo probabilmente una festicciola assieme ad altre persone in cui poter parlare d'altro era la cosa migliore per riallacciare i contatti con il passato senza il bisogno di dover affrontare subito discorsi troppo pesanti." terminò di raccontare con tono più serio con lo sguardo perso in fondo all'orizzonte e Santana non poté che darle ragione, per l'ennesima volta.

"È stata un'idea magnifica." la rassicurò quindi, Brittany sorrise fra sé guardando ancora lontano, "Tu sei magnifica." riprese con la sua voce calda.

In quel preciso istante le campane che annunciavano la mezzanotte cominciarono a suonare in lontananza e Brittany ridendo cominciò a voce alta a fare il conto alla rovescia. Non appena arrivò a sette Santana le tirò una gomitata indicando il cielo in lontananza sulla sua sinistra giusto in tempo perché la vedesse anche lei una stella cadente sfrecciare rapidissima nel buio di quella notte speciale.

Brittany lanciò un grido di giubilo che risuonò nel silenzio, "Adesso manca solo la neve e poi il miracolo sarà completo!" esclamò poi e le campane smisero di suonare.

"Buon Natale." sussurrò Santana, Brittany le sorrise e uno sbuffo di vento le soffiò un ciuffo di capelli biondi sulla fronte. Santana allungò la mano verso di lei per spostarle i capelli dal viso, poi indugiò con il palmo gelato sulla sua guancia. Sapeva bene non fosse possibile, ma le sembrava sempre più bella di secondo in secondo. Di colpo si sentì trasportare in un altro universo, smise di pensare, all'improvviso, smise persino di ordinare ai suoi muscoli di fare quello che voleva lei. Con il pollice piano le sfiorò le labbra seguendo con gli occhi i propri movimenti quasi non sapesse davvero cosa stava facendo e poi la baciò.

Fu nell'esatto istante in cui sentì la punta del suo naso e le sue labbra fredde sfiorare le proprie che la testa d'improvviso si fece leggera e volò via lontano per lasciarla sola assieme al suo cuore. Le loro labbra si strinsero assieme di più, poi si allontanarono e si strinsero ancora, si schiusero piano senza comando e quando Santana sentì la sua lingua bussare discreta smise persino di ricordarsi che fosse dicembre, quel nuovo contatto esplose come una pioggia di scintille dentro il suo stomaco, la testa girava incessante per regalarle la sensazione più straordinaria che avesse mai provato prima. La sua mano sinistra scivolò da sola sotto il giubbotto e il maglione di Brittany, la sua pelle era calda e liscia, era la pelle più morbida e perfetta che avesse mai sfiorato, il palmo della sua mano bruciava ruvido contro di lei che però non rabbrividì affatto, ma la trascinò più vicina. Continuando a baciarla salì ancora con la mano che ormai viveva di vita propria, finché non raggiunse il bordo inferiore del suo reggiseno, delicatamente ci si infilò sotto e fu allora che Brittany rabbrividì contraendo piano gli addominali contro il suo avambraccio che ormai era caldo quasi quanto lei.

"Ehi!" gridò poi una voce di donna una decina di metri più in là facendole spaventare a morte, Brittany e Santana si voltarono di colpo verso l'origine di quel suono che le aveva interrotte sul più bello, la mano di Santana ancora sotto svariati strati di stoffa, "Il vischio è da quella parte!" riprese Mercedes che le stava osservando da sotto il porticato con le braccia conserte e la faccia divertita.

"Anche la camera da letto!" si sentì in dovere di specificare Noah che comparve da dietro le sue spalle. Mercedes scoppiò a ridere, salvo poi sistemare un sonoro schiaffo sulla nuca di Puck.

"Non ti posso lasciare sola un momento che inizi a tirare schiaffi a uomini appena conosciuti!" protestò poco dopo Sam che si aggiunse al gruppetto seguito in successione dagli altri.

Santana li guardò divertita ridere e scherzare fra loro, poi si voltò verso Brittany che la stava guardando con dolcezza porgendole qualcosa sul guanto: era un fiocco di neve. Santana piegò la testa all'indietro e si accorse che aveva cominciato a nevicare.

"Ti amo." bisbigliò poi tornando a fissare i suoi occhi blu. Brittany le regalò il sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto, poi le sistemò un veloce bacio a stampo sulle labbra e la abbracciò. Santana non c'aveva mai riflettuto più di tanto, ma quella notte decise davvero di crederci al miracolo del Natale.

* * *

**Okay, da brava logorroica non potevo lasciar finire tutto senza un commentino finale … n****ella vita vera faccio tutt'altro e scrivere è il mio piccolo grande segreto, perciò mi avete reso davvero felicissima con tutti i vostri commenti. Non avrei mai pensato di ricevere una risposta così meravigliosa da voi e invece mi avete fatto versare più di qualche lacrimuccia! **** È stato un bel viaggio insieme che spero si ripeterà, visto che ho già qualcosa di nuovo in cantiere, in particolare un one shot super-romantico sugli sviluppi Brittana che vorrei vedere al matrimonio del signor Schue ed Emma e un AU molto più lungo ambientato nel 1800 … se vi và potete seguirmi su Twitter (chiocciola theoldphib) e su tumblr (theoldphib punto tumblr punto com) così quando avrò completato almeno una parte del nuovo progetto magari lo posto lì e così potrete dirmi se vi piace e vi và che continui o potrete farmi ogni genere di richiesta!**

**Grazie ancora e buona vita a tutti!**

**the old phib**


End file.
